Captifs
by lyra.will
Summary: Traduction. ""Tu as raison sur un point : nous savons tous deux où nous en sommes et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai essayé d'améliorer les choses entre nous mais tu as été très claire sur le fait que je ne pourrais pas y parvenir..."" E3 S2
1. Prisonniers

_Bonjour,_

_Avec plaisir, je me lance dans la **traduction** de la fiction de **Nice-One**. Je suis tombée sous le charme de son histoire et j'ai voulu vous la faire partager. Je ne suis pas bilingue, loin de là, mais j'ai tellement aimée cette fiction que je me suis dis: pourquoi pas? Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques erreurs qui ont pu se glisser dans ma traduction, ce n'est pas faute de relecture, et, malgré ma volonté de "franciser" cette histoire autant que possible, peut être que certains passages pourraient ne pas vous sembler très clairs, si c'est effectivement le cas, dites le moi!_

_Je rappelle que **je ne suis ici que la traductrice **et que **cette fiction ne m'appartient pas**, pas plus que les personnages de cette histoire. Je précise en outre que cette fiction est terminée et qu'elle contient onze chapitres, elle se déroule à la suite du troisième épisode de la deuxième Saison de The Vampire Diaries._

_Pour finir, je tenais juste à vous faire partager que ce chapitre a été traduit alors que je me passais en boucle la chanson Temptation de Moby (musique de la fin de l'Episode 3 de la première saison) que j'adore depuis que je l'ai vu! :)_

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi,_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas^^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Prisonniers.**

Elena descendit en silence le grand escalier, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que « celui-qu'il-ne-fallait-pas-nommer » ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Elle aurait du quitter la maison ce matin avec Stefan lorsqu'il était parti chasser, cela lui aurait évité tout ce cirque pour tenter de sortir discrètement. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, la fierté l'envahit en remarquant que même _son_ ouïe de vampire n'avait pas été assez fine pour l'entendre, sinon quoi il se serait trouvé juste devant elle, se comportant de la manière qui l'énervait tant. Elle avança alors sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'a la porte d'entrée et sa main s'approchait de la poignée lorsque l'inévitable se produisit. Il fut soudainement si proche qu'elle du reculer d'un pas pour ne plus que leurs corps se touchent.

-'Mes yeux me tromperaient-ils ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix ou perçait l'amusement.

-'Damon', elle poussa un soupir, 'je suis pressée, d'accord ? Je dois retourner chez moi, me changer et je suis déjà au retard pour le lycée'.

-'Je n'arrivais pas à y croire lorsque je vous ai entendu rentrer hier soir. Tu n'avais pas passé la nuit ici depuis notre petit…incident. Probablement dans le fol espoir de m'éviter. Qu'est-ce-qui a changé ?'

-'Rien n'a changé.'

-'Pourtant tu essayes encore de t'éclipser discrètement sans même me dire au revoir, je suis blessé Elena.'

-'Tu sais très bien où nous en sommes, Damon. Pourrais-tu juste t'écarter ? Je dois vraiment y aller.'

-'Eh bien…, j'étais justement en train de me dire que tu te sentais assez en sécurité pour dormir ici, avec moi sous le même toit, ce qui représente un premier pas dans la bonne direction en ce qui nous concerne.' Damon haussa les épaules en se reculant, comme il faisait ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-'Il n'y a pas de nous', le prévient-elle. 'Je te répète que rien n'a changé'.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et elle savait qu'il le voulait, connaissant son désir d'avoir toujours le dernier mot, elle sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir tout le corps lorsque sa main toucha la poignée. L'onde sembla alors s'emparer de toute la maison. Le choc fut assez violent pour l'envoyer voler dans les airs, buttant à moitié contre Damon qui s'était tenu debout entre elle et le mur du fond. Leurs deux corps atterrirent contre ce dernier avec tant de force qu'une énorme craquelure apparut en son milieu.

Elena atterit contre Damon, son corps s'écrasant contre le sien. Le choc, même amoindrit, la secoua violemment. Damon gémit douloureusement et elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait sur _ses_ genoux, sa tête posée sur _sa_ poitrine. _Ses_ bras bougèrent et l'encerclèrent, la surprenant.

-'Est-ce-ce que tu vas bien?' Sa voix s'éleva comme il essayait prudemment de s'asseoir, la maintenant fermement.

-'Humm' dit-elle faiblement, 'et toi ?'

-'Rien qu'un bon massage ne pourra soulager', répondit-il, grognant comme il faisait bouger son cou de gauche à droit et qu'un craquement évident se faisait entendre.

Elle éprouva des difficultés à s'écarter de lui et se mit précautionneusement sur ses pieds.

-'Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?'

Damon tenta de se relever également, mais eut visiblement plus de mal. Comme par réflexe, Elena se précipita pour l'aider. Elle lui offrit le bras pour lui prêter main forte mais s'éloigna immédiatement lorsqu'il fut debout, s'attendant à un commentaire typiquement Damon à propos de son geste. Cependant, ce dernier ne dit rien.

-'Apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne souhaite pas te voir partir,' déclara t-il finalement en regardant la porte.

-'Comme un sort ?' demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils. 'Qui voudrait faire cela ?'

-'Je ne connais qu'une seule sorcière, et toi ?'

Il fit un pas en avant et marcha vers la porte avec la ferme intention de l'ouvrir.

-'Attention !' Réussit-elle à placer avant qu'une autre décharge électrique ne semble s'emparer de la maison. Cette fois Damon s'y était préparé et il grogna douloureusement, ne s'envolant cependant pas dans les airs comme Elena. L'impact de la décharge le força néanmoins à faire quelques pas en arrière.

-'Fils de…', commença-t-il, se tournant vers Elena. 'Je vais tuer cette petite sorcière.'

-'Pourquoi Bonnie ?', la voix d'Elena résonna. 'Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir faire ça. Pourquoi donc m'enfermerait-elle dans une maison avec toi ?'

-'N'étions nous juste pas d'accord pour dire que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que tu passais la nuit ici? Elle ne savait probablement pas que tu serais là. Elle a du voir Stefan sortir ce matin et a pensé que ce serait le parfait timing pour m'enfermer dans la maison pour toujours.'

-'Dans ta propre maison gigantesque ? Où Stefan vit également ? Ca n'a aucun sens, Damon, et tu le vois bien. Si Bonnie avait voulu faire quelque chose comme ça elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps et certainement pas chez toi, mais plutôt dans un lieu étroit et confiné, non ?'

Damon hésita une seconde, la colère encore visible sur son visage et dans la manière dont il se tenait. Elena pouvait voir qu'il prenait sur lui pour rester calme.

-'Donc, qui a fait ça ?' demanda-t-il posément.

-'Je ne sais pas. Nous allons essayer de le découvrir. Mais ce n'est pas elle, Damon. Cependant Bonnie peut très bien être la seule personne qui puisse nous faire sortir d'ici.'

Elena glissa la main dans la poche de son jean, priant pour que l'impact n'ait pas cassé son téléphone. Elle fut soulagée de voir que non et composa immédiatement le numéro de sa meilleure amie, approchant le portable de son oreille. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Damon faire des allers retours, se déplaçant partout et marchant vers les différentes fenêtres, les touchant d'un doigt et jurant chaque fois qu'il recevait une décharge.

-'Arrête ça', lui ordonna-t-elle. 'Je pense qu'il est évident que nous sommes enfermés.'

-'Il doit bien y avoir un point faible quelque part', murmura Damon, continuant sa recherche, quittant la pièce pour vérifier les autres portes et fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'Elena réalisa qu'elle n'entendait rien à l'autre bout du fil. Elle referma son téléphone et soupira de frustration. Elle leva son portable plus haut et se promena à travers le large hall. Quelle plaie !

-'Simplement génial', murmura-t-elle, distinguant les insultes de Damon aux quatre coins de la maison.

Elle chercha d'où provenait le son et entra dans le grand living room.

-'Damon, où est ton téléphone? Je n'ai aucune réception avec le mien.'

Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche, l'envoyant à Elena de l'autre côté de la pièce qui le réceptionna avec difficulté. Il ne la regarda même pas comme il continuait de chercher inutilement un point faible au bouclier électrique.

-'Nous sommes coincés', annonça Damon au bout d'un moment, contrarié. 'Encerclés par une clôture électrique'.

Elena regarda le portable de Damon et fronça les sourcils comme elle passait sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

-'Pas de réception non plus.'

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. 'Sur quel genre de sort bizarre sommes-nous tombés?'

-'Bon, nous n'avons juste qu'à attendre le retour de Stefan', rationnalisa Elena. 'Il ne pourra sans doute pas rentrer, mais nous lui parlerons à travers la fenêtre et il demandera à Bonnie de résoudre le problème. Seulement, restons calme, d'accord ?'

-'Oh mais je suis très calme', lui assura Damon, son apparence suggérant clairement le contraire. 'Calme et posé. Prêt à tuer _très calmement_ celui ou celle qui a osé nous enfermer ici.'

-'Je ne comprends toujours pas qui voudrait…'commença Elena, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase comme la pensée évidente lui traversa l'esprit. Elle regarda Damon: 'Katherine !'

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et Damon sembla considérer la question pendant un moment.

-'Ca n'est pas vraiment son style. Et une sorcière est nécessaire pour ce genre de sort…à moins que…'

-'A moins que quoi ?' demanda Elena impatiemment, désirant savoir qui était le responsable, même si ça ne changeait rien. Elle sentait qu'elle serait plus calme si elle arrivait à mettre un visage sur le coupable. Ne pas savoir était plus effrayant, même si cela impliquait que la personne derrière tout cela était son pire cauchemar : Katherine.

-'Il y a certains objets et artefacts que les sorcières peuvent ensorceler. C'est un peu comme enfermer un sort à l'intérieur et les objets peuvent en être les déclencheurs', expliqua Damon. 'Katherine pourrait avoir eu un tel objet, peut être qu'Emilie lui en avait fabriqué un.'

-'…D'accord…'. Elena hocha la tête. Elle marcha vers le canapé et s'assit dessus, réfléchissant. 'Donc ça pourrait être Katherine. Mais pourquoi ?'

-'Facile', Damon haussa les épaules, la rejoignant. 'Elle veut Stefan et souhaite nous écarter tous deux de son chemin.'

-'Ca parait un peu trop facile', objecta Elena.

Damon approuva. 'Tu as raison. Comme je l'ai dis, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Katherine aurait été plus…violente…à ce propos. Tu vois, plus dans le genre qui impliquerait notre mort dans d'atroces souffrances.'

Elena frissonna involontairement à ces mots. Katherine était réellement terrifiante.

-'Donc…pas Katherine.'

-'Non, pas Katherine', décida Damon, les bras croisés, un large pli apparaissant sur son front.

Soudainement le bruit d'une nouvelle décharge électrique se fit entendre à travers toute la maison et Elena sauta du canapé, levant les yeux vers Damon.

-'Ca n'était aucun de nous!', déclara-t-elle comme elle se dépêchait d'atteindre le hall et arrivait juste à temps pour apercevoir par la fenêtre Stefan se remettre sur ses pieds.

-'Stefan !'cria-t-elle en se ruant vers celle ci, s'arrêtant net avant d'avoir posé les mains dessus.

Ce dernier sembla confus comme il regardait dans sa direction. Elena le vit dire quelque chose mais ne put rien entendre.

-'Que dit-il ?' demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Damon qui l'avait suivi à travers le hall.

-'Pas la moindre idée', rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment.

-'Allez Damon ! Ne me dis pas que tes oreilles de vampire ne peuvent pas entendre à travers la fenêtre.'

-'Ca devrait fonctionner mais pour une quelconque raison ça ne marche pas', expliqua-t-il, apparemment surpris lui même. 'Le sort a réussit à nous exclure totalement du monde extérieur. Prête pour un jeu de mimes ?'

Bizarrement, Elena fut soulagée de voir Damon reprendre goût à ses habituelles plaisanteries. Même s'il l'énervait, elle préférait cette version de lui au Damon furieux et incontrôlable. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre le grand placard posé contre l'un des murs du hall et y retira une feuille de papier et un crayon qu'elle savait se trouver là.

-'Mon langage des signes est un peu rouillé. Mon écriture, elle, par contre, est toujours aussi parfaite', dit-elle à Damon comme elle commençait à écrire.

-'Huh, pas bête !' répondit-il monotonement. Il se tient alors devant la fenêtre, faisant des gestes à son frère, son sourire typique plaqué sur le visage.

Elena soupira lorsqu'elle le vit. 'Arrête ça, il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans.'

-'En effet, ce n'est pas drôle du tout', approuva Damon. 'Mais quelquefois, tu dois retenir le meilleur d'une mauvaise situation.'

Elle marcha vers la fenêtre, le poussant légèrement sur le côté comme elle maintenait la feuille de papier de manière à ce que Stefan puisse la distinguer.

_Enfermés. Sort. Va chercher Bonnie_.

-'Si peu de mots pour une telle efficacité', déclara Damon sarcastiquement.

Stefan hocha la tête et sa bouche formula une question qu'ils purent aisément distinguer. _Qui a fait ça ?_

Ils haussèrent les épaules simultanément. Elena griffonna quelque chose d'autre sur le papier et le montra.

_Pas Katherine._

-'Mais une sorcière doit sans doute être impliquée là dedans', dit Damon à Elena. 'C'est un sort puissant. Je pense avoir raison à propos de l'objet ensorcelé, tu as une idée ?'

Elena réfléchit, se rappelant soudain quelque chose. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde à cette pensée, Damon le remarquant facilement.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en feignant d'être agacé.

-'Je reviens tout de suite', annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons, courant à l'étage. Etait-ce possible ?

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Stefan et se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque. Ce matin elle avait découvert plusieurs petites boites argentées sur les étagères. Elle n'avait pu contenir sa curiosité et en avait ouvert quelques unes, juste pour voir si l'intérieur renfermait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas son genre de fouiner mais les boites étaient si jolies et brillantes qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Elle étendit le bras jusqu'à la plus petite qu'elle avait également ouverte plus tôt dans la matinée. Elena se souvenait l'étincelle qui avait traversé son corps lorsqu'elle l'avait fait. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais malheureusement les diverses pièces du puzzle semblaient se mettre en place. Sa bouche laissa échapper un gémissement. Etait-ce la cause ? Est-ce que son furetage les avait mis dans ce pétrin ? Elle ne s'accorda pas de répit et s'élança dans les escaliers.

De retour, elle aperçu Damon qui se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre, faisant des têtes bizarres.

-'Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?' demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant tout prêt de lui.

-'Je tente de jouer aux charades avec mon cher frère, mais il n'a hélas pas assez d'humour pour ça. J'ai déjà deviné ce qu'il imitait : le Grinch, mais vois-tu il ne veut pas changer de personnage. Regarde, il fait son regard désapprobateur et méchant montrant qu'il est en rogne et il a même ajouté un sixième froncement à son front et… vraiment, la ressemblance est troublante, mais c'est à mon tour de jouer maintenant et il insiste pour faire le Grinch tout le temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse véritablement les règles...'

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. 'Contente de voir que tu t'amuses bien tout seul.'

-'Oh, moi aussi, et c'est mieux que de me voir craquer et faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi par frustration.'

Elle ignora son dernier commentaire, réalisant qu'elle avait presque oublié « l'incident » comme il l'avait si joliment nommé un peu plus tôt, dans tout ce capharnaüm.

-'Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ?' lui demanda-t-elle à la place, se tournant vers lui pour lui montrer la boite.

-'La boite à bijoux de Katherine', la voix de Damon s'élevant comme il prenait l'objet dans sa main. 'Toi, tu as été fouiné dans la chambre de Stefan', réalisa-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-'Je l'ai ouverte ce matin et quelque chose s'est passé. Tu pense que ça pourrait venir de là ?'

-'_Ca_ a certainement été causé par ça, oui. Emilie devait avoir enfermé un sort à l'intérieur.'

-'Donc la boite était là _depuis 1864_, ensorcelée, et rien ni personne ne l'a ouvert ?'

-'Pas jusqu'à ce que la charmante Elena Gilbert n'arrive et décide de mettre son nez dedans', sourit Damon narquoisement, apparemment enjoué. '_Tu_ nous as enfermés ici, Elena. Tu sais, si tu désirais passer du temps en ma compagnie, tu n'avais juste qu'à le demander. Ca n'était pas la peine d'envisager une solution aussi drastique.'

-'Il s'agit d'un accident, d'accord ? Comment étais je supposée savoir que quelque chose comme ça arriverait?'

-'_Tu_ étais sensée savoir que c'est très malpoli de fouiller dans les affaires des autres', répondit-il, se tournant vers la fenêtre et soulevant la boite de manière à ce que Stefan puisse la voir. 'Ta petite amie s'est mise à fouiner', cria-t-il pratiquement, comme si son frère pouvait l'entendre, son sourire s'étalant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-'Il ne t'entends pas.'

-'Oh, mais je pense qu'il a parfaitement saisit le message.'

Stefan semblait avoir effectivement comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tourna les yeux vers Elena et articula silencieusement.

-'Je vais bien', lui assura-t-elle, hochant la tête.

Il se focalisa alors sur Damon et lui jeta un regard noir.

-'Oh! Etait ce bien le regard d'avertissement de notre cher Saint Stefan ? Je tremble comme une feuille, petit frère.'

Ce dernier secoua la tête puis articula distinctement : _Je reviens_. Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut en courant.

-'Le voilà parti, notre Grand Héro', déclara Damon, encore amusé par la chose, avant de se tourner vers Elena. 'Donc, on dirait que toi et moi allons être coincés là pendant un petit moment. Qu'allons nous faire pour passer le temps ?'

-'C'est un cauchemar', soupira Elena, ignorant Damon comme elle retournait vers les escaliers et s'asseyait sur une des marches.

Damon marcha vers elle. 'Attends une minute. Laisse-moi mettre les choses en ordre : après tout ce que tu as traversé ces derniers mois, tous ces évènements troublants, la mort et la mutilation, tu appelles réellement un cauchemar être enfermé ici avec moi ? Vraiment, Elena ? As-tu jamais frappé un homme alors qu'il était déjà à terre ?'

-'Je ne disais pas cela pour te blesser', lui dit-elle, le regardant bien en face. 'Je suis juste incapable de penser à quelque chose de plus marrant que cette situation, Damon'.

-'Mais un _cauchemar_ ? Vraiment ? Un joli mot, tu ne trouves pas? N'aurais tu pas pu penser à un terme encore plus mélodieux ?'

-'Oh, cauchemar _était_ le mot le plus mélodieux', lui assura-t-elle, se relevant de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. 'La mort et la douleur signifiaient l'enfer, Damon. Donc oui, cauchemar est le seul terme correct dans ce cas. _Je_ suis coincée dans une maison gigantesque avec un vampire satanique qui a tué mon petit frère. Je pense que tu devrais être heureux que je ne te qualifie que de cela après que tu ais mis la pagaille dans ma vie.'

Elle se détourna et commença à gravir les marches.

-'Où vas-tu ?' lui demanda-t-il.

-'_Ceci_ n'est _pas_ une charmante petite réunion d'amis', lui dit elle, se tournant vers lui. 'Nous n'allons pas rester ensemble, avoir de passionnantes conversations ou jouer à de quelconques jeux stupides. Nous pouvons très bien être enfermés ici tous les deux, mais cette maison est véritablement énorme et, si je suis assez chanceuse, je n'aurais même pas à te supporter jusqu'à ce que le sort soit rompu. Donc, je monte à l'étage prendre une douche et réviser quelques cours.'

-'Parfait. Fais ce que tu veux', déclara Damon d'un haussement d'épaules.

-'Merci'.

Elle disparut à l'étage.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre où l'histoire rentre directement dans le vif du sujet. Les choses vont de plus rapidement s'accélérer, cependant je tiens à préciser que la romance entre Damon et Elena va mettre du temps à se construire (ce que j'apprécie tout particulièrement dans cette fiction où les deux personnages ne sautent pas dans un lit dès le début), leur antagonisme réciproque étant particulièrement dur à apaiser. _

_J'aime bien évidemment les reviews, positives ou non, alors n'hésitez pas, Nice-One m'ayant demandé de lui en traduire quelques unes si j'avais le temps, ce que je ferais avec plaisir!_

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	2. Mise au point

_Bonjour à tous et Bonne Année !_

_Voici le second chapitre pour commencer l'année 2011 en beauté :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, et merci à **Zod'a** et **Rebecca Alledra **auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre !_

_Je rappelle que __**je ne suis ici que la traductrice**__(__**Nice One**_ _étant l'auteur) _et_ que __**cette fiction ne m'appartient pas**__, pas plus que les personnages de cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Mise au point.**

Elena s'enfouit le visage sous l'oreiller, hurlant silencieusement dedans, avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Le son bruyant de la musique rock lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exposer et elle venait de relire la même phrase de son livre d'Histoire une bonne trentaine de fois. Elle n'était même pas sur que le tremblement du lit sous elle était seulement du à son imagination. Elle grogna une dernière fois avant de sortir de sous les couvertures.

-'Damon', hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, sachant très bien qu'il lui suffisait de murmurer pour qu'il l'entende. 'J'essaye de travailler !'

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, au lieu de quoi la musique s'éleva de manière encore plus forte comme il venait sans aucun doute d'augmenter le volume. Si elle ne le détestait pas avant, elle était sur de le haïr à présent. Elle gémit de frustration avant d'écarter son livre et de sortir du lit, quittant la chambre rapidement.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva alors face à Damon en train de danser, ce dernier se créant un chemin à travers le hall et le living room, sa chemise ouverte, un verre de scotch à la main. La musique était rien moins qu'assourdissante et Elena se demanda comment il pouvait la supporter connaissant ses sensibles oreilles vampiriques.

-'Damon !' cria-t-elle de nouveau, sérieusement énervée à présent.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il dansa autour de la radio, tourna le bouton du son jusqu'à atteindre un volume sonore acceptable et l'interrogea du regard.

-'Il y a un problème ?'

-'Oui. J'essaye de travailler. Qu'est ce que _toi,_ tu es en train de faire ?'

-'Je danse' répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaules, buvant une gorgée d'alcool. 'En me remémorant la dernière fois que j'étais enfermé ici. Egalement en compagnie d'une jolie fille, si je puis me permettre. Elle était un peu plus marrante que toi, d'ailleurs. Bien que… la fin ne l'ait pas réellement été.'

-'Est-ce une menace ?' demanda Elena en croisant les bras.

-'Eh bien, je m'attends à un vague démenti qui ne nous aiderait ni l'un ni l'autre. Je dis donc _juste_ que tu pourrais être un peu plus _gentille_ avec moi, étant donné que tu connais mon mauvais caractère et que tu n'as _pas_ le moyen de savoir quelle quantité de sang il reste dans le frigo. Mes réserves pourraient être bientôt achevées et je vais sans doute avoir faim, très rapidement !'

-'Tu ne me fais pas peur, Damon. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu as l'habitude de ramasser dans la rue.'

-'Raison de plus pour être effrayée, Elena. Contrairement à elles, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable', lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-'Tu ne me blessera pas.'

-'Le plus important est que tu le crois', répondit-il d'un air détaché, retournant à la radio, prêt à remettre le volume.

-'Pouvons-nous juste…', commença-t-elle, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase comme Damon la regardait, la main déjà sur le bouton.

-'Oui, Elena ? Pouvons-nous juste… ?'

Elle soupira, appréhendant les mots qu'elle était sur le point de prononcer. 'Pouvons nous juste faire une trêve ? A partir de maintenant ? Nous sommes sans aucun doute bloqués ici pour un petit moment et nous devrions autant que nous le pouvons être un peu plus courtois l'un envers l'autre. Essayer de ne pas s'énerver mutuellement !'

-'Ah, c'est déjà un peu plus poli. Voila tout ce que je désirais. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander en particulier ?'

-'…Pourrais-tu s'il te plait baisser le volume de la musique de manière à ce que je puisse travailler ?'

-'Absolument', répondit Damon, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 'Aucun problème.'

-'Merci', dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de remonter en haut.

* * *

-'Allez, Elena !' L'appela Damon du rez-de-chaussée. 'Je peut entendre ton estomac gronder de là où je suis. C'est… assez énervant. Ne sois pas butée et ramène toi par là !'

Elle roula sur le lit, pas du tout d'humeur à supporter la compagnie de Damon. Oui, elle avait faim, mais elle pouvait encore attendre. Elle repoussait juste l'inévitable un peu plus longtemps.

-'Elena', chantonna presque Damon. 'Tu sais, je vais avoir bientôt très faim moi aussi, mais pas question que je mange sans toi. Et quand j'ai faim, je deviens grincheux. Alors arrête de te mettre toi-même en danger et descends de là !'

Elle réalisa finalement qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et s'extirpa du lit. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux avant de descendre. Il l'attendait avec un rictus de fierté sur le visage.

-'Vire moi ce sourire de là', murmura-t-elle. 'Et qu'est-il arrivé à notre trêve ? Tu viens juste de la rompre en me menaçant.'

-'Eh non. Ca c'est juste l'une de mes plaisanteries auxquelles tu devrais être habitué depuis longtemps', répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-'Stefan est il rentré ?'

-'Tu ne crois pas que je te l'aurais dis plus tôt si ça avait été le cas ?'

Ils marchèrent tous deux vers la cuisine.

-'Mais nous avons besoin de négocier un arrangement', continua-t-il, se tournant vers le réfrigérateur. 'Il n'y a que moi, au rez-de-chaussée, pour garder un œil sur la fenêtre en permanence. Suis-je le seul ici à penser que c'est légèrement injuste ? Je vais finir par attraper un torticolis.'

-'Très bien', répondit Elena, s'asseyant sur le comptoir. 'Nous tournerons. _Tu_ vas à l'étage, _je_ reste là et surveille la fenêtre.'

-'Oh mais je n'ai pas dis que je _voulais_ être à l'étage, je ne veux seulement pas être le seul à surveiller _tout le temps_.'

-'Vraiment ? Tu étais en train de surveiller la fenêtre lorsque tu dansais comme un idiot tout à l'heure ?'

-'Comment te dire ça ? …Je suis un homme plein de ressources', répondit Damon d'un haussement d'épaules, un sourire en coin. 'Bon, de quoi as tu envie?'

-'Qu'est ce que tu as? Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue.'

-'Oui, nous avons déjà convenu de cela plus tôt. D'ailleurs je suis encore curieux de découvrir ce qui a provoqué ton changement d'avis et t'a décidé à passer la nuit dernière dans cette maison... Je vais nous faire des œufs au bacon. Accompagné d'un verre de « jeune lycéenne » pour ceux que ça intéresse', décida-t-il en prenant les œufs, le bacon et en se tournant vers la cuisinière.

-'Il n'y a aucun changement', répondit Elena. 'Je me suis juste dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas passer la nuit ici. Nous savons tous les deux où nous en sommes et je pense que nous avons déjà établi plus tôt que tu ne m'effrayes pas le moins du monde. Peux tu faire mes œufs…'

'Brouillés…'finit-il pour elle. Il se retourna et sourit à son expression de surprise. 'Tu n'aimes peut être pas ça mais je te connais bien, Elena. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la première fois que je prépare ton petit déjeuner après que tu aies passé la nuit ici. Les choses étaient alors moins tendues dans mes souvenirs.'

-'Et ne penses tu pas que les circonstances ont changé depuis ?' demanda Elena, haussant un sourcil comme elle sautait du comptoir et sortait un verre de l'un des placards. 'Tu veux du jus du fruit ?'

-'Non, juste la « jeune lycéenne » pour moi, merci.'

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais attrapa cependant un autre verre et ouvrit le frigo. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée de voir qu'il y avait encore une douzaine de pochettes de sang stockées à l'intérieur. Ca n'avait pas été un mensonge tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas peur de Damon, mais elle savait très bien qu'ils seraient dans de beaux draps s'il était réellement à court de sang.

-'De quelle « jeune lycéenne » as-tu envie ?' demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-'Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir. L'hôpital ne les étiquette pas minutieusement, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs. Ils ont l'habitude de s'en tenir au type de sang. Mais c'est vrai que ça serait plutôt cool de pouvoir faire comme si et sortir une jolie petite histoire pour chaque personne dont je me nourris. Choisis juste comme tu le sens.'

Elle fit une tête bizarre comme elle se saisissait de la première pochette en vue.

-'Ne la renverse pas sur toi', la prévient-il, 'je serais obligé de lécher le sang sinon.'

Elle distingua la plaisanterie dans sa voix mais fut sérieusement dégoutée par ses mots. Cela disparut cependant rapidement lorsque l'agréable odeur des œufs et du bacon se répandit dans la cuisine. Elle plaça le verre de sang sur la table, un air révulsé sur le visage. C'était une mauvaise idée. Quelque chose de moins transparent aurait été plus adapté.

Damon nota l'expression de son visage et, marchant vers elle, prit le verre sur la table et le but d'un coup sec, le finissant jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-'Pas besoin de faire ta chochotte', ricana-t-il, reposant le verre vide sur la table.

-'Ce n'est pas le sang lui-même. Ca ne m'a jamais vraiment atteint. C'est juste le fait que tu le _boives_.'

-'Chacun le sien, pas vrai ?'

Elena sirota son jus (du jus d'orange, rien de rouge) et hocha la tête doucement. 'Je suppose.'

-'Tu veux des toasts avec tes œufs ?'

-'Je m'en occupe', offrit-elle, étendant le bras vers le grille pain. Elle fut cependant stoppée par Damon à mi chemin, ce dernier enroulant doucement sa main autour de son poignet.

-'Laisse, je vais le faire', lui assura-t-il.

Elena fut surprise par son toucher soudain. Pour quelque raison, les contacts avec Damon n'avaient jamais été faciles, mais c'était devenu encore plus dur maintenant, sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus si proches. Elle retira vivement son bras et retourna s'asseoir, ne regardant que ses pieds, ignorant le sentiment inconfortable qui s'insinuait en elle.

-'Oh, allez, je ne peux même plus te toucher le bras, maintenant ?'

-'Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question", répondit Elena en ignorant la sienne. 'Ne penses tu pas que les circonstances sont différentes à présent ?'

-'Bien sur qu'elles sont différentes. Tu as été parfaitement limpide à ce sujet avec ces mots _Tu m'as perdu pour toujours_', lui dit-il, imitant sa voix d'un ton railleur qui l'irrita.

-'Ecoute, Damon. Je vois bien que tu essayes de faire des efforts, et j'essaye d'en faire autant de mon côté. Pour rendre notre cohabitation aussi facile que possible…mais tu dois comprendre que si j'avais le choix à propos de tout cela, jamais je ne serais assise aujourd'hui avec toi dans cette cuisine en train de partager un petit déjeuner. Mais la situation l'impose et… je tente de faire pour le mieux'.

-'Tirer le meilleur parti d'une mauvaise situation', approuva Damon, répétant ses propres mots de ce matin, toujours occupé à cuisiner.

-'Exactement !'.

-'Se débrouiller avec ce _cauchemar_', continua-t-il amèrement.

-'Ne dis pas ça, nous avons conclu une trêve, tu te rappelles ?' Soupira-t-elle.

-'Oh mais je m'en souviens', assura-t-il, se tournant vers elle, la poêle à la main. Il divisa la nourriture sur les assiettes qu'Elena avait placée sur la table. 'Tu es la seule ici à répéter à quel point tu ne désires pas être là. J'ai très bien compris que _je t'avais perdu pour toujours_.'

Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui tendit une fourchette, plongeant la sienne dans ses œufs brouillés. Elena réfléchit à ses mots une seconde, ne touchant pas encore à son assiette. A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était un sentiment complètement irrationnel, sachant qu'elle était parfaitement en droit de lui en vouloir, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

-'Mais je n'ai rien d'un bon petit toutou, Elena', continua Damon comme il avalait sa première bouchée. 'Je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi simplement pour retourner dans tes bonnes grâces. C'est fini entre nous, je l'ai bien compris. Et je vais moi aussi faire mon possible pour que cette situation soit acceptable pour nous deux. Mais ne confonds pas mon comportement affable envers toi avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu as raison sur un point : nous savons tous deux où nous en sommes et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai essayé d'améliorer les choses entre nous mais tu as été très claire sur le fait que je ne pourrais pas y parvenir, donc d'accord… Je ne vais pas te suivre comme un petit chienchien et ramper à tes pieds en te suppliant pour l'éternité. J'ai essayé ce genre de chose pendant presque cent cinquante ans et je réalise seulement aujourd'hui combien c'était stupide et à quel point ça ne m'a rien apporté. Donc, c'est fini ? Parfait, je suis d'accord. Mais le fait est que nous sommes toujours coincés ici tous les deux.'

Elena baissa les yeux sur son assiette, incertaine des mots à prononcer, s'il y en avait.

-'Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Elena, à moins que tu ne me donnes une bonne raison de l'être. Ni pendant que nous sommes ici, ni après que nous soyons sortis', conclut-il. 'Maintenant mange, ça va être froid.'

Elle encaissa le coup avant de prendre sa fourchette et de commencer à manger. Ils continuèrent le repas en silence.

* * *

-'Il devrait être de retour maintenant. Qu'est ce qui lui prend si longtemps?'. Elena soupira, se parlant à elle-même. La jeune fille s'était installée dans le confortable fauteuil du salon qu'elle avait placé habilement dans le hall, face à la fenêtre.

Damon entra dans la pièce en l'entendant.

-'Ouep, je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas bon signe.'

-'Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit de ma faute si nous sommes enfermés ici', dit-elle, secouant la tête. 'Nous pourrions très bien ne jamais sortir.'

'C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se met à fouiner, Elena.'

-'Je n'ai jamais fouiné ! Je ne suis pas assez curieuse pour ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris.'

-'C'est une des excuses les plus bidons que j'ai jamais entendu de toute mon immortelle vie.'

Damon marcha vers la porte et étendit le bras.

-'Non !' Le prévient-elle, se redressant rapidement du fauteuil. Mais c'était trop tard et le choc désormais familier de la décharge électrique se fit ressentir dans toute la maison, faisant chuter Damon en arrière.

-'Juste une petite vérification', dit-il en se redressant. 'Les problèmes ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Arrête de faire ça, tu vas finir par te cramer le cerveau ou je ne sais quoi.'

-'Serais tu inquiète pour moi ?' demanda Damon avec un petit sourire, se dirigeant vers elle.

-'Tu te blesses de manière volontaire, c'est un peu masochiste, tu ne penses pas?' lui répondit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-'Cela t'as pris tout ce temps pour découvrir que j'étais masochiste ? Savoir que je me suis languis d'une femme pendant presque cent cinquante ans ne t'as pas donné un _indice_ ?'

-'Es-tu en train de me dire que tu _aimes_ souffrir ?'

-'Eh bien, la douleur est mon lot quotidien, je dois donc faire avec. Aller jusqu'à dire que je l_'apprécie_ est un peu exagéré.'

-'Dis plutôt que tu la recherches', remarqua Elena, montrant la porte de la tête, 'tu savais très bien que le sort n'avait pas été enlevé.'

-'Il y avait 99% de chance pour, en effet, mais le sort aurait pu faire une petite pause. Tu vois le genre, je devais vérifier', répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-'Oui et bien la prochaine fois utilise un bâton ou quelque chose d'autre', déclara Elena.

-'Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée à vrai dire.'

Elena leva la main et la posa sur son front, se sentant fatiguée alors même qu'elle était restée assise toute la journée à ne rien faire. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant et l'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir. Qu'est ce qui prenait tant de temps à Stefan et Bonnie ? Soudainement Damon fut près d'elle, prenant son bras dans sa main.

-'Qu'est ce que tu fais ?' lui demanda-t-elle, se raidissant.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?' répondit-il, pointant son bras.

Elle regarda et soupira. 'On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de bleu auparavant.'

-'Tu as mal ?'

-'C'est juste un bleu, Damon. Ca a été plutôt hard ce matin.'

-'Oui, je m'en souviens. As-tu mal autre part ?'

-'Arrête ça', lui ordonna-t-elle, retirant son bras. 'Je vais bien.'

-'Jusqu'à quel point ?' la pria-t-il.

-'Etant donné que je me suis écrasée contre ta poitrine j'ai légèrement mal à la tête et…ah oui, la musique à fond n'a pas aidé, un peu courbaturée et probablement quelques bleus par ci par là.'

-'Définis « par ci par là »', lui demanda-t-il en retour.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Si j'étais sérieusement blessé je te le dirais.'

-'Montre-moi juste.'

-'Je ne sais même pas, d'accord ? J'ai mal un peu partout de toute manière. Et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?'

-'Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes coincés ici. Il n'y a pas de docteur ni de pharmacies de premier secours. Je te mets au défi de trouver un seul pansement dans cette maison. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. J'essaye juste d'éviter que tu te fasses du mal, car si un truc grave arrive, c'est la cata.'

-'Rien ne va arriver aussi longtemps que tu te conduiras bien. Je suis assise sur une chaise dans la maison. Je vais _bien_.'

-'Tu pourrais très bien avoir une commotion.'

-'Dont je ne mourrais pas ! Pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter de me regarder de cette manière ? Tout va bien, d'accord ?'

Damon sembla brusquement noter quelque chose du coin de l'œil et il disparut d'un seul coup. Elena regarda autour d'elle avec confusion avant de l'apercevoir debout devant la fenêtre, Stefan se tenant de l'autre côté. Elle s'élança pour les rejoindre, n'ayant jamais été aussi excitée de revoir son petit ami.

-'Où est la boite?' lui demande Damon comme elle arrivait près de lui et déchiffrait les signes de Stefan.

_Montre-nous la boite._

Elena la sortit de sa poche et la plaça devant la fenêtre. Soudainement, Bonnie apparut auprès de Stefan, ne prêtant presque aucune attention à Damon et Elena, préférant se concentrer sur la boite qu'elle regarda d'un air intense.

-'Bonnie !' S'exclama Elena, soulagée.

La sorcière prononça quelques mots à l'encontre de Stefan qui commença rapidement à écrire sur une feuille de papier.

_Reculez._

Damon et Elena obéirent immédiatement, faisant plusieurs pas en arrière comme ils attendaient avidement le prochain mouvement de Bonnie. Cette dernière leva les bras au ciel et, même s'ils ne purent l'entendre, commença clairement à psalmodier.

-'Finalement…', dit Damon en grognant presque, 'Je pourrais peut être lui faire un câlin si elle nous sort de là.'

-'Elle te tuera si tu essayes', répondit Elena, souriant à la seule pensée de sortir de la maison.

-'Mais que voila un beau sourire, Elena! Je n'en ai pas vu un seul de toute la journée !'

Elle se rembrunit quelque peu alors que Damon la poussait gentiment du coude.

-'Néanmoins, c'est assez désagréable que ce soit l'envie de t'éloigner très loin de moi qui te fasse sourire', ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

-'Je souris uniquement à la pensée de sortir d'ici, n'y vois là rien de personnel', lui rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant.

-'Et voici le deuxième pas dans la bonne direction', sourit le plus vieux des frères Salvatore.

Subitement, la maison commença à trembler. Elena s'agrippa instinctivement au bras de Damon. Les murs et plafonds semblèrent être sur le point de s'écrouler, le bruit se répandant autour d'eux, violemment. Des flashs de lumière les aveuglèrent. Damon la fit reculer de quelques pas supplémentaires comme elle s'était désormais à moitié caché le visage contre son épaule, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle entendit le verre voler en éclats autour d'eux.

-'Maintenant!' La voix de Bonnie surgit d'un coup et résonna dans toute la maison. 'Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir'.

-'Elena !', cria Stefan.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'une sorte de grand portail s'était formé juste devant elle.

-'Vas-y Elena', cria également Damon en la poussant en avant.

Elle avait presque perdu l'équilibre comme elle s'élança vers le portail, se dépêchant en voyant Stefan tendre les mains. Elle y était presque arrivée, ayant refermé ses mains sur les siennes. Stefan commença à la tirer vers lui mais ses pieds se dérobèrent sous elle. Les morceaux de verre brisé lui blessèrent les jambes, elle ne ressentit cependant pas la moindre douleur. Elle rampa vers Stefan, ses mains à présent accrochées à ses bras, prêtes à s'enrouler autour de son cou, voulant se dégager de là.

Et puis la lumière devient si brillante qu'elle lui blessa les yeux, s'accompagnant d'un bruit fracassant comme elle se sentit projetée en arrière. Elle se débattit, suffocante, pour retrouver les mains de Stefan mais sans aucun résultat. Elle sombra alors dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé que le premier chapitre !_

_Juste une petite remarque, je trouve dommage et légèrement frustrant que certaines personnes mettent cette fiction en favorite ou en review alerte sans laisser un petit mot, même si je ne suis que la traductrice j'apprécie énormément savoir ce que pense les lecteurs, et Nice One également souhaite connaitre les avis de ses lecteurs Français, après je comprends bien que le lecteur n'ait pas toujours le temps de laisser une review, ou n'en ait pas l'envie tout simplement._

_A bientôt !_

_Bon courage à ceux qui, comme moi, ont leurs partiels dans pas longtemps :'(_

_bisous xx_


	3. Trou Noir

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Me voilà de retour après deux semaines épuisantes de partiels, je suis éreintée mais…ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne continue pas ma traduction qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur, surtout que vos encouragements m'aident énormément, alors __**MERCI **__à tous (et merci à __**vampirediaries-series**__ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !)_

_Je rappelle que je ne suis ici que la traductrice, **Nice One **étant l'auteur de cet histoire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! _

_L'histoire avance assez doucement au début, j'espère que vous continuerez à l'aimez !_

_Bonne lecture _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3****.**

Elena se réveilla, portant la main à son front. Elle gémit doucement en réalisant le terrible mal de tête qui la faisait souffrir.

-'Elena ?', une voix résonna proche d'elle.

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, la faible lumière du living room bien trop violente à son goût, tentant malgré tout de se redresser.

-'Que s'est-il passé ?', murmura-t-elle. 'Le portail…'

-'Cette pathétique sorcière n'a pas été assez puissante', cracha presque Damon.

Elena réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait étendue sur le canapé de la maison, la tête posée sur un oreiller confortable. Damon était assis sur l'accoudoir, la main posée sur son bras. Il l'aida à se redresser légèrement.

-'Comme te sens-tu ?'

-'Pas très bien', admit-elle. 'Comment va Bonnie ?'

-'Ugh, qui s'en soucie ?', demanda-t-il, écartant la question d'un geste de la main. 'Elle ne nous sera d'_aucune_ utilité ! Elle prétend qu'une sorcière ne peut pas briser le sort et qu'il faut travailler avec la personne l'ayant déclenché, en d'autre terme : _toi_. Quelle _connerie_ ! Elle ne veut juste pas admettre qu'elle est trop faible pour nous faire sortir d'ici.'

-'Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de briser le sort', objecta Elena.

-'Elle se penche sur la question en ce moment même mais je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose, à vrai dire. Même si je pourrais... En fait je crois plutôt que je vais commencer à penser à notre avenir _commun_ dans cette maison', dit-il sarcastiquement.

-'Et Stefan ?', demanda Elena, enlevant la main de Damon de son bras comme elle se positionnait plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

-'Il est actuellement en train de se creuser la cervelle afin de trouver un moyen de poursuivre sa vie sans toi. Je crois cependant qu'il est encore capable de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison, histoire de se torturer encore un peu plus.' Le vampire ricana. 'Ca pourrait être une idée un peu perverse, le voyeurisme et tout ça...'

-'Que _fait_-il ?', clarifia Elena, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Damon.

Ce dernier hésita un instant comme il la regardait. 'Il attend devant la fenêtre comme un bon petit chien pour voir de ses propres yeux si tu vas bien.'

Elena commença immédiatement à faire un effort pour se mettre sur ses pieds et atteindre en vitesse la fenêtre mais Damon l'arrêta.

-'Attends une seconde ! Comment te sens-tu ? Réellement? Rien de cassé?'

-'Je vais bien', lui assura-t-elle. 'Rien de cassé, juste très mal au crâne.'

-'Ta tête s'est fracassée contre le mur', confessa Damon, 'j'ai essayé de te retenir et je pense avoir réussi à peu près, mais tu t'es cogné assez violemment. As-tu envie de vomir ?'

Elle se sentait vraiment nauséeuse en réalité.

-'Non !', mentit-elle, essayant de se mettre debout. Il la fit se rasseoir une seconde fois.

-'Damon !'

-'Tes jambes saignaient beaucoup à cause des morceaux de verre.'

Elena baissa la tête, incapable de se souvenir de quelque chose ni de la moindre douleur. Elle aperçu les tâches de sang sur son jean et regarda Damon.

-'J'ai enlevé les bouts de verre, ça va cicatriser', lui dit-il. 'Jolies jambes d'ailleurs.'

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur. 'D'accord, ça ne va pas trop', dit-elle. 'Je me sens vraiment mal et je pense que j'ai besoin de me reposer, mais je veux juste voir Stefan, Damon. S'il te plait.'

Ce dernier soupira : 'Très bien, vas-y.'

Elle se redressa rapidement. La pièce commença alors à tourner autour d'elle comme elle était restée allongée pendant longtemps. Elle tendit le bras pour retrouver son équilibre et sa main toucha l'épaule de Damon qui s'était levé brusquement à sa suite et qui lui permit de s'appuyer contre lui.

-'Je crois qu'une bonne nuit s'impose', admit-elle à contre cœur.

-'Le chevalier sur son blanc destrier se tient là, prêt à tout', annonça Damon souriant.

Une fois debout, elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa cheville gauche. Elle grimaça lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du hall.

-'Ca va ?'

-'C'est ma cheville', expliqua-t-elle. 'Je dois m'être fait une entorse ou une foulure. Ca va aller.'

-'Oh oui, tu as l'air d'aller _vraiment_ bien', lui dit-il d'un ton ironique. 'Tu ne peux pas de mettre debout toute seule, ni marcher sans aide, mais à part ça, tout va _parfaitement_ bien.'

-'Ca va aller', répéta-t-elle.

-'Tout est de la faute de cette sorcière.'

-'Elle s'appelle Bonnie', dit Elena en haussant la voix. 'Et elle a fait de son mieux, Damon, elle a essayé de nous aider.'

-'Elle a essayé de t'aider _toi_, tu veux dire', la corrigea-t-il. 'Si tu avais réussi à sortir elle aurait refermé le portail et m'aurait laissé pourrir ici.'

-'Et pourtant, tout en sachant cela, tu m'as laissé passer la première ?'

-'Les femmes et les enfants d'abord', soupira Damon. 'Choisis dans quelle catégorie tu veux être.'

Elena secoua la tête, s'agrippant toujours à lui alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée.

-'Tu penses réellement que je l'aurais laissé faire ça ?' Trouva-t-elle la force de demander.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Damon. 'Tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi, on dirait ?'

-'Même pas en rêve', répondit-elle immédiatement, son ton plus sec qu'elle ne le désirait. 'Mais je ne souhaite pas te voir mourir. Je te l'ai déjà dis.'

-'Hum hum, c'est bien ce que je disais : tu t'_inquiètes_ pour moi.'

-'Ne me fais pas répéter. Encore !', le prévient-elle en le regardant, ne sachant pas réellement elle-même si c'était par habitude qu'elle affirmait cela ou si elle commençait à être sérieuse à ce sujet.

-'Oui, oui', soupira Damon, 'je t'ai perdu pour toujours.'

-'Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Damon', lui rétorqua-t-elle, agacée par la légèreté de son ton.

-'Oh je sais très bien.'

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall et le regard d'Elena se posa immédiatement sur la fenêtre, cherchant des yeux son petit ami. Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent brutalement.

-'Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?' demanda Damon.

A la place de la porte, des fenêtres et du mur, ne se trouvait rien d'autre que du noir. Pas même un mur noir ou quelque chose de tangible. Juste du noir. Rien. La lisière du monde. Peut être même sa fin. Les yeux d'Elena lui sortirent de la tête.

-'Non', murmura-t-elle, 'c'est…'

-'Cette garce a empiré le phénomène', répondit Damon.

-'Comment est-ce possible ?'

Damon souleva Elena du sol comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et se dirigea rapidement vers une des chaises encore en place dans le hall pour l'y déposer. Elle s'appuya dessus et se tourna pour suivre Damon du regard. Il était déjà reparti mais elle fut capable de l'apercevoir à travers la porte qui menait au living room. Il était probablement en train de fermer les rideaux pour la protéger des derniers rayons du soleil.

-'Fais chier !' cria-t-il comme il ne découvrait rien. Littéralement.

Il disparut ensuite dans un flot de jurons qui résonnèrent dans toute la maison. Elle se retourna de nouveau, se demandant où il était encore passé. Et puis elle le vit revenir des escaliers. Il la regarda immédiatement.

-'Ok, nous avons un problème', énonça-t-il simplement, '…un _gros_ problème'.

-'Même à l'étage ?' demanda-t-elle, sa voix se cassant.

Il répondit à la question par un simple hochement de tête. 'La maison s'est transformée en un _no man's land_.'

Il disparut de sa vue encore une fois, se mouvant à une vitesse dont seuls les vampires étaient capables. Elle entendit ensuite un bruit de verre brisé et encore plus d'injures. Elle ferma les yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Et elle le savait, c'était de sa faute, entièrement. De plus il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de là. Rien ni personne ne pourraient les sauver. Elle sentit peu à peu la panique l'envahir, mais se força à rester calme. Il devait y avoir une solution, c'était obligé. Rien n'était encore perdu. Ils étaient encore bien vivants. Aussi longtemps qu'ils le seraient, tout irait bien.

Et puis soudain, tout devient noir autour d'elle, la faisant hurler. Ca y était. Maintenant c'était la fin. Pour de vrai. Tout allait disparaitre dans le trou noir, être absorbé. La fin du monde, la fin de tout. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'inconnu.

-'Damon !', trouva-t-elle la force d'appeler, dans un dernier espoir de…_quelque chose_.

-'Je suis là', murmura-t-il soudainement derrière elle, touchant son bras.

Elle tendit la main et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle était effrayée et avait besoin de quelqu'un. N'importe qui, _même_ lui.

-'Ce sont juste les lumières', dit Damon en tentant de la réconforter. 'C'est plutôt sombre par ici, non ?… le trou noir doit avoir oublié de payer la facture d'électricité ce mois ci.'

Elle respira profondément, son cœur battant la chamade. 'Tu es capable de réparer l'électricité?'

-'Pas avec toi se cramponnant à moi comme ça', soupira-t-il, apparemment un peu agacé. 'Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à avoir peur du noir.'

-'Non, c'est juste que…', commença-t-elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Que c'était la fin du monde ? De leur monde? Elle ne savait pas quels mots employer pour qualifier ses peurs. 'Ca craint, Damon. Et je suis désolée. Je pensais…'

-'Je sais à quoi tu pensais', approuva-t-il. 'Mais n'empruntons pas ce chemin dramatique tout de suite. On se calme… Stefan et Bonnie sont encore à l'extérieur et même s'ils ne peuvent plus nous voir à présent, ils vont trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.'

-'Tu le penses réellement ?'

-'Non. Mais j'espérais que toi oui', soupira-t-il. 'Je reviens dans un instant. Je vais voir si je peux faire remarcher les lumières.'

-'S'il te plait, dépêche-toi', le pressa-t-elle, mais il avait disparu avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'écouter. La situation était-elle vraiment si catastrophique ? Elle espérait discerner les bruits de Damon et le voir revenir bientôt. _Damon_. De toutes les personnes…. Mais à ce moment là, il était tout ce qu'elle avait.

-'Woah Elena !' Sa voix retentit dans la maison. 'Je peux entendre ton cœur battre la chamade de là où je suis. Regarde-toi honnêtement ! D'habitude tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de fille qui joue à la demoiselle en détresse.'

-'Peux tu juste la _fermer_ et te dépêcher ?' dit-elle. 'Je serais calme quand je pourrais voir de nouveau ce qui se passe autour de moi.'

Les lumières revinrent d'un coup et Elena plissa les yeux doucement en essayant de distinguer à travers la luminosité. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-'Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame', dit Damon, apparaissant à ses côtés. 'Rien de très compliqué à réparer, ça a juste disjoncté. Je pense que la maison n'est pas très adaptée pour ce genre de magie.'

-'Et maintenant, alors ?', demanda Elena, son esprit toujours occupé à tenter d'anticiper leurs prochaines actions.

-'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, _maintenant_ ? Maintenant tu vas au lit. Pour dormir. Demain est un autre jour.'

-'Arêtes de me prendre pour une idiote, Damon. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas dormir.'

-'Peut être pas, mais tu vas essayer quand même. Monte à l'étage et repose-toi un peu. Je vais utiliser mon cerveau bouillonnant pour tenter de trouver un nouveau plan.'

-'Damon…'

-'Je suis sérieux, Elena. Je ne me moque pas de toi, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine et tu as reçu deux gros coups aujourd'hui. De plus, tu dois être en un seul morceau quand tu sortiras d'ici sinon Stefan va me tuer, ce qui serait une fin quelque peu _contrariante_ après notre petite aventure.' Sa tête s'inclina comme il parlait d'un ton docte en une imitation d'un vieux professeur ayant déjà tout vécu.

Elena soupira. '…Très bien…Je serais dans la chambre de Stefan.'

-'Ferme les rideaux. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'imposer la vue du gros trou noir en permanence, c'est déjà assez déprimant qu'on sache qu'il est là. Je t'apporte de l'aspirine et de la glace pour ta cheville dans une minute', lui proposa-t-il.

-'Je croyais que tu avais dis qu'il n'y avait même pas un seul pansement dans cette maison'.

-'L'alcool. L'aspirine marche plutôt bien contre la gueule de bois.'

-'D'accord', dit-elle en hochant la tête comme elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Damon la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

-'Tu vas bien ?'

-'Nickel', soupira Elena en commençant à gravir les marches. Après les premiers pas elle se retourna et le regarda. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Elena essaya de trouver les mots mais échoua. Elle ne voulait pas le dire. Cependant, elle n'allait pas bien et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Elle était inquiète, et souffrante, et se détestait d'être la cause de tout cela.

-'Hurle si tu as besoin de moi', dit enfin Damon, hochant rapidement la tête.

Elle essaya de cacher son sourire comme elle se détournait.

-'Merci'.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait été capable de se reposer, sans même qu'un cauchemar ne vienne hanter ses rêves. En réalité, même si elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, elle sentit que ça avait été de jolis rêves et sourit à cette pensée.

-'De rien.' Une voix lui parvient sur sa gauche et elle sursauta, glissant presque du lit.

Damon était allongé à côté d'elle, sur les couvertures. Il était seulement vêtu de son jean et lisait tranquillement un livre, ne lui offrant même pas un regard.

-'Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dans _mon_ lit ?' demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix, rabattant les couvertures sur elle, se sentant très dénudée sachant qu'elle ne portait que sa culotte et un débardeur. 'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé. Et tu es…_mouillé_ ?'

-'Je prenais ma douche à l'instant quand je me suis souvenu que Stefan avait eu une phase, il y a longtemps de ça, où il s'était intéressé à la sorcellerie. J'ai pensé qu'il devait avoir quelques bouquins', répondit Damon, continuant à l'ignorer, mais levant le livre avec emphase comme il terminait sa phrase. 'Et donc, pour répondre à ton autre question, à savoir que suis-je en train de faire… Cette activité est plus connue sous le nom de _lecture_.'

-'Et tu n'as même pas pris le temps de te sécher ou de t'habiller ?'

-'J'ai mis un jean, non ? Ne sois pas si prude, Elena.'

Elle soupira comme elle se renversait sur les oreillers, bien décidée à ignorer son dernier commentaire. 'Rien dans le livre qui pourrait nous aider à sortir d'ici ?'

-'Peut être que si, mais mon Latin n'est plus ce qu'il était, hélas.'

-'C'est en Latin ?' demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Hum unh. J'aurais mieux fait d'intégrer une des Universités de l'Ivy League comme mon frère. Veux-tu essayer?' Demanda t-il nonchalamment comme il balançait le livre vers elle et sortait du lit.

-'Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer en bas une fois que tu seras habillé.'

-'Bonnes nouvelles?' Implora-t-elle.

-'Mauvaises nouvelles', lui répondit-il, détruisant ses espoirs. 'Mais je suppose qu'il y a une solution à cela. D'une certaine manière. Viens juste voir.'

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Elena le regarda s'éloigner d'un air renfrogné. Elle se redressa légèrement.

-'Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par _de rien_ ?' Osa-t-elle demander.

Damon se retourna et sourit. 'Tu as eu de beaux rêves, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Qu'est ce que tu…' commença-t-elle, s'arrêtant comme ses doigts s'approchaient de son cou pour constater l'absence de son collier. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-'Sur la table de nuit', lui dit Damon. 'Remets-le.'

-'Tu t'es introduit dans ma tête ?'

-'Tu étais secouée et tu commençais à devenir un peu folle hier soir. Je me suis dis que je pouvais t'aider à dormir un peu mieux. Et le sourire de ce matin sur ton visage veut tout dire', lui répondit-il l'air malicieux.

-'Je ne me rappelle de rien', objecta-t-elle sur la défensive, craignant le pire. 'De quoi ais-je rêvé ?'

-'Disons juste que maintenant j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que tu _apprécies_ dans une chambre. Ou devrais-je dire : _qui_ tu apprécies.'

Elena attrapa un oreiller et l'envoya à sa tête comme il l'interceptait facilement.

-'Damon! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?' demanda-t-elle, complètement dégoutée.

-'_Calmos_', soupira-t-il comme il renvoyait sans effort l'oreiller sur le lit. 'C'était à propos de Stefan, d'accord? Je t'ai fais rêver de Stefan ! Et rien de cochon. Il y avait un grand soleil et des arcs-en-ciel. Et je crois même un ou deux lapins tout doux au cas où Stefan les aurait confondus avec son repas. J'espérais que ça te calmerait un peu.'

Le léger souvenir du rêve lui envahit la tête, la faisant presque sourire de nouveau. Elle regarda Damon.

-'Merci', lui dit-elle reconnaissante. 'Mais reste en dehors de ma tête à partir de maintenant.'

-'Je te vois en bas tout à l'heure. Apporte le livre. Je pourrais y jeter un autre coup d'œil après déjeuner.'

Elle hocha la tête et, avec un dernier sourire, Damon quitta la chambre.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux agenouillés là où la porte et les fenêtres s'étaient tenues auparavant dans le hall. Damon prit un crayon dans sa main et le lança dans le trou noir.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?' demanda Elena, contrariée. 'Je ne le vois pas tomber.'

-'C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Il disparait juste', répondit Damon en hochant la tête.

-'Où cela ?'

-'Si tu veux le découvrir, je peux te pousser.'

-'Très dôle', lui répondit-elle, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

-'Je ne sais pas où ça mène.'

-'Et donc, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?'

-'Non', dit Damon, se redressant légèrement. '_Ca_ c'est juste une observation. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que j'ai fait quelques mesures et j'ai pu constater que le noir se rapprochait de nous.'

-'Quoi ?'

-'Ca s'est déplacé d'un peu moins de deux centimètres depuis la nuit dernière. A l'étage aussi.'

-'Oh mon Dieu !'

-'Le point positif est que deux centimètres ne représente presque rien et même si les maths ne sont pas mon point fort, je dirais que ça nous laisse plusieurs mois avant que nous ne disparaissions totalement.'

-'Et tu appelles ça un point_ positif_ ?'

-'Eh bien ça signifie que nous ne mourrons pas tout de suite. Je prends ça pour un plus. Bien que…'

-'Bien que quoi ?'

-'Nous n'avons évidemment pas assez de vivres pour survivre pendant des mois. Donc je pense que tu devrais rationner quelque peu la nourriture à partir de maintenant et moi je devrais rationner…eh bien la nourriture également, d'une certaine manière, mais …dans un sens plus _littéral_.'

Elena encaissa le coup, fermant les yeux une seconde. 'Ca va mal, Damon, très mal. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de comment sortir d'ici et…je ne sais même pas comment nous allons faire pour…'

-'Ne panique pas', lui ordonna Damon comme il touchait son bras de la main. 'Ca ne sert à rien, ça ne va pas nous aider.'

-'Mais nous ne faisons _rien_ ! Nous restons juste assis là, à attendre…quelque chose…rien. On espère juste que Stefan et Bonnie sont sur la bonne voie, ce qui est très incertain, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, sinon ils nous auraient délivré depuis longtemps maintenant.'

-'Nous avons toujours le livre', lui rappela Damon.

-'Qui est en Latin ! Nous ne connaissons même pas cette langue !'

-'Faux, j'ai juste dit que mon Latin était un peu rouillé. Je vais regarder encore une fois, Allez !' La rassura-t-il en la tirant gentiment par le bras et en la guidant vers le living room.

-'Comment fais tu pour rester si calme ?'

-'Eh bien, je suppose que ton comportement de Drama Queens est suffisant pour nous deux, non ? Nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiatement. On va trouver une solution.'

-'Je l'espère.'

* * *

Elena l'observa comme elle se tenait confortablement assise sur le canapé, sa tasse de café dégageant une légère vapeur. Il était véritablement concentré sur le livre, griffonnant parfois quelque chose sur une feuiller de papier. Elle se sentait complètement inutile, et frustrée de voir qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle se racla la gorge.

-'…Comment sais tu que le noir ne va pas bouger de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que le temps passera ?'

-'Je n'en sais rien', répondit-il, écrivant quelques mots de nouveau.

-'Donc, nous n'avons plus qu'à l'espérer ?'

Il leva la tête un instant. 'N'est ce pas le but de tout cela ? Chercher le meilleur dans la pire des situations ?'

Elle but une gorgée de son café tout en réfléchissant. Elle était sérieusement mal à l'aise et se posait des centaines de questions à propos du sort et de la manière dont il fonctionnait. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Damon soulever la boite à bijoux de Katherine, l'ouvrant et la refermant d'une main.

-'Tu sais, il y a une chose qui m'ennuie…', commença-t-il, lui jetant un regard.

-'Oh, tu veux dire que tu es _ennuyé_ par quelque chose ?' demanda-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique. 'Très étonnant, vraiment, éclaire moi donc !'

-'Tu as posé une question intéressante hier. Stefan est en possession de cette boite _depuis_ 1864. Ca m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il ne l'ait pas ouverte durant toutes ces années.'

-'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?' demanda-t-elle, se redressant et plaçant la tasse de café sur la table en verre devant elle, intriguée par ses mots.

-'Ce livre mentionne quelque chose, en supposant que je traduise correctement, qui dit qu'une action physique n'est pas forcément nécessaire pour déclencher le sort.'

-'Je n'ai rien fait d'autre à part ouvrir et refermer la boite', clarifia Elena. 'Et quoi d'autre qu'une action physique aurait pu déclencher cela ?'

-'Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être que tes liens avec Katherine sont en cause ? En considérant que c'est sa boite à bijoux ?' s'interrogea-t-il. 'Ugh, cette garce serait tellement heureuse si elle savait dans quelle situation elle nous a mise sans même le vouloir.'

Elena se leva du canapé. -'Je vais juste vérifier le hall. Pour être sure qu'il soit…toujours là.'

Damon hocha la tête rapidement avant de retourner à ses notes et au livre, fronçant les sourcils de la même manière que son frère. Elle supposa que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour signaler cette ressemblance. Et puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Damon aussi sérieux auparavant. Il semblait réellement décidé à faire quelque chose et elle l'admira pour ça. Ils étaient tous seuls, aucune sorcière et aucun autre vampire pour les aider et, plutôt que de paniquer à cette pensée déroutante, il prenait sur lui et cherchait à résoudre le problème.

-'Si nous sortons d'ici, je m'assurerais que tu apprennes une nouvelle leçon', lui lança Damon comme elle quittait presque le living room.

-'Quelle leçon ?' demanda-t-elle, se retournant pour le trouver le nez encore collé sur son livre.

-'Plus de furetage !'

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. 'Ca marche, et même plus précisément : plus de furetage dans les maisons renfermant des choses surnaturelles.'

-'C'est tout ce que je demande'.

Elle sourit pour elle-même et fit demi-tour vers la porte.

-'Comment va ta cheville ?' lui demanda-t-il.

-'Mieux.'

-'Bien.'

Elle prit une inspiration. 'Tu viens juste de dire « si »…'

-'Quoi ?' demanda Damon, la regardant pour la première fois, ce qui lui échappa comme elle lui tournait le dos.

-'Tu viens juste de dire : _si_ nous sortons d'ici. Hier tu avais dis « quand »'.

-'Ca n'était pas intentionnel', répondit-il si rapidement qu'elle le crut presque. 'Nous allons sortir d'ici, Elena. Tous les deux. Tout ira bien.'

Elle hocha la tête doucement. 'D'accord.'

* * *

_Et voili voilou... :)_

_Passez un bon weekend !_

_J'ai envoyé un message à **Nice One **pour lui faire parvenir vos commentaires sur son histoire, elle était vraiment contente et est très heureuse que des lecteurs français puissent découvrir sa fiction _

_Bisous à tous !_

_A bientôt…_


	4. L'Enfer

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le quatrième chapitre !_

_Je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews personnellement, je dis donc un grand __**MERCI**__ à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot et merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favorites !_

_Je rappelle que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, que l'auteur en est __**Nice-One**__ et que je ne suis que la traductrice. L'histoire et les personnages me m'appartiennent pas non plus (hélas…^^)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 **: **L'Enfer.**

Elena monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan pour y chercher son journal dans son sac à dos. Après tout, les évènements des derniers jours méritaient bien un petit épanchement.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et décida d'ignorer le fait qu'une infime partie du trou noir était désormais visible et dépassait de derrière les rideaux tirés. Le noir avançait vers eux, très bien ! Elle plongea la main dans son sac, se saisit du journal et le serra contre sa poitrine comme elle se mettait pratiquement à courir pour redescendre. Elle n'était pas sure d'en connaitre la raison mais elle ressentait le besoin d'être proche de Damon. Sa seule présence était bizarrement réconfortante.

Elle traversait la cuisine quand du coin de l'œil quelque chose retient son attention, elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que c'était. Dans le coin du hall, posés sur le sol se trouvaient plusieurs brindilles et petits cailloux. Elena fronça les sourcils et déposa son journal sur une des marches de l'escalier avant de s'avancer vers les objets insolites. Elle se pencha et prit quelques brindilles dans sa main, regardant autour d'elle, essayant de trouver une explication quant à leur provenance. Il n'y en avait pas, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle s'agenouilla et regarda droit devant elle, fixant…rien du tout.

-'Damon', appela-t-elle immédiatement et il apparu tout près d'elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?' demanda-t-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Elle ouvrit la main et lui montra ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il prit une brindille et l'observa.

-'D'où est ce que ça vient ?'

Elena montra le trou noir de la tête, juste devant elle. 'Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Nous avons envoyé le crayon dans le noir, mais peut être y a-t-il quelque chose de l'autre côté…'

Damon hésita un court instant avant d'envoyer la brindille avec force contre le mur noir. Comme ils s'y attendaient, la brindille disparut. Ils se regardèrent, interrogatifs dans l'expectative. Ce ne fut pas long avant que d'autres brindilles et cailloux n'atterrissent sur le sol du hall.

-'Oh mon Dieu', bredouilla Elena comme elle sautait sur ses pieds d'excitation. 'Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté, Damon. Quelqu'un. Ca pourrait être Stefan !'

Elle courut rapidement vers les brindilles et cailloux, les prit dans sa main et les renvoya dans le trou noir une nouvelle fois.

-'Calme toi, Elena…nous devons être sur avant', rationnalisa Damon qui, lui, était resté à sa place.

Et puis, de nouvelles brindilles apparurent sur le sol, cette fois accompagnées d'un morceau de papier enroulé autour de l'une d'elles. Damon fut assez intrigué pour se déplacer et ramasser le petit bout de bois. Il déplia le mot et le regarda rapidement avant de le tendre à Elena qui l'avait rejoint.

_Elena, c'est toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

-'C'est lui, Damon. C'est Stefan, c'est son écriture !' déclara Elena toute excitée, incapable de retenir son sourire. Elle courut à travers le living room, attrapant le bloc notes et le crayon de Damon. Elle commença à écrire de manière enthousiaste. Ca ne lui prit qu'une minute, puis elle arracha la feuille du bloc et la montra à Damon.

_Oui, c'est nous. Nous allons tous deux très bien. Et vous? Est ce que Bonnie et toi avez découvert de nouvelles choses sur le sort ?_

Il attacha le mot à la brindille en le collant simplement au bout. Puis il la renvoya avant de se tourner vers Elena qui sautillait partout, incapable de rester en place. Il tendit les bras vers elle et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules dans l'espoir de la voir se calmer un peu.

-'Je sais que tu aimerais croire que c'est lui, mais nous n'en sommes pas sur, Elena. Ca pourrait être un piège. Le sort pourrait en être à l'origine.'

-'Mais peut être est ce vraiment lui', répondit-elle, la voix remplit d'espoir. 'Ca pourrait être lui, Damon !'

Il hocha la tête avec réticence, enleva ses mains et soupira. Elena le regarda et sut qu'il avait raison de se méfier, mais pour elle c'était le seul espoir qu'elle avait de sortir d'ici et elle y croirait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prouve qu'elle se trompait.

Pendant ce temps, Damon avait attrapé la brindille qui était revenue et il détacha immédiatement la note. Comme il dépliait le papier, il se pencha vers Elena afin qu'elle puisse lire également.

_Le sort est encore un mystère. Vous allez devoir sauter. Nous allons apporter un long bâton pour vérifier la distance en premier. On va le faire passer de votre côté, attrapez le si vous le voyez._

-'…Je ne sais pas trop…', commença Damon, croisant les bras pendant qu'Elena lui prenait la note des mains et l'inspectait minutieusement.

-'C'est lui, Damon, je le sens.'

-'Je suis content pour toi mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir une preuve un peu plus _tangible _d'abord. Nous ne savons pas comment cette barrière fonctionne. Envoyer des brindilles et des petits cailloux est une chose, un être humain en est une autre…'

-'Eh bien attendons le bâton en premier', approuva Elena. 'C'est déjà plus gros que les brindilles et les cailloux. Si ça marche, je dirais que c'est sans risque. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, Damon.'

Il hésita une seconde puis hocha rapidement la tête en la regardant. Elle ferma les yeux et ne put cacher son soulagement. Des pensées déplaisantes l'avaient envahie ces derniers jours mais tout irait bien désormais. Stefan était tout proche, plus qu'elle ne le pensait et il savait déjà qu'elle allait bien.

-'Ca va marcher', lui assura-t-elle en le regardant. 'Vraiment.'

-'Je l'espère.'

* * *

Presque quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'une nouvelle brindille apparut sur le sol. Elena courut vers elle et lut le mot rapidement.

_Ca ne fonctionne pas. Nous allons essayer de trouver un autre moyen, c'est promis. Bonnie fait ce qu'elle peut. Faites attention à vous._

-'Non…'Elena bredouilla misérablement, son dernier espoir s'envolant. '…_Non_…'

Damon lut le mot par-dessus son épaule et secoua la tête. 'Tu penses vraiment que ça ressemble à Stefan ? Il aurait plutôt sauté directement pour essayer de te sauver, Elena, morceau de bois ou pas.'

-'Et risquer de se faire tuer ?' lui répondit-elle, agacée par ses doutes. 'Non, il ne l'aurait _pas_ fait, ça c'est plutôt _ton_ style.'

Il hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques instants. 'Oui, je suppose que tu as raison.'

Elena fronça les sourcils à ses mots, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit faire quelques pas en arrière, complètement focalisé sur le trou noir devant lui. Comme il s'apprêtait apparemment à sauter, plein de confiance, la bouche d'Elena s'ouvrit de surprise et d''horreur.

-'Non', s'exclama-t-elle, se déplaçant juste à temps, obligeant Damon à s'arrêter au tout dernier moment. Elle plaça une main ferme sur sa poitrine.

-'Elena…', soupira-t-il.

-'Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule ici, Damon! Nous partirons ensemble', supplia-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

-'Hors de question! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce truc, Elena. Mais c'est notre seule chance, donc je préfère aller vérifier. Je ne vais pas risquer notre peau à tous les deux.'

-'Eh bien je ne vais pas risquer ta mort non plus!' Objecta-t-elle, abaissant sa main et tournant la tête sur le côté, embarrassée par les larmes qu'elle était incapable de retenir. 'Laisse-moi-y aller ! _Je_ nous ai mis dans cette situation, Damon ! C'est à moi de le faire.'

-'Nous ne connaissons pas la distance. Je dois le faire', expliqua-t-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'apportant de nouveau contre sa poitrine. 'Et si Stefan se trouve de l'autre côté, je reviendrai aussitôt pour te chercher.'

-'Et si ce n'est pas Stefan ?' demanda-t-elle, se tournant finalement vers lui et le regardant dans les yeux.

-'Je reviendrai, c'est promis. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici.'

Il se pencha vers elle et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur son front. Puis, avant qu'Elena ne puisse réaliser, Damon tourna les talons et elle eut juste le temps de le voir disparaitre dans le noir.

-'Damon', cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put. Sa voix résonna dans l'énorme maison, avant de mourir et de la laisser dans le plus parfait silence.

Elle continua de fixer le noir où il venait juste de disparaitre et commença à sangloter frénétiquement. Il devait revenir. Il le _devait_. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici toute seule. _Impossible_.

Elle essaya de rester forte et de se rappeler combien de temps avait prit les échanges de notes. Ca avait duré juste quelques secondes. Si Stefan était bien de l'autre côté, Damon serait de retour dans quelques minutes tout au plus. Elle essuya ses larmes, tentant de calmer ses sanglots, se répétant inlassablement que Damon serait bientôt de nouveau près d'elle. Il reviendrait la chercher et cet interminable cauchemar prendrait fin.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'auparavant, la maison commença à trembler. Elena regarda autour d'elle avec terreur, essayant de garder son équilibre. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer comme elle s'aperçut que le noir s'avançait vers elle à une vitesse incroyable.

Elena hurla, surprise et paniquée. Elle recula de plus en plus, réussissant à se maintenir debout assez longtemps pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait au living room. Elle réussit à l'atteindre et buta contre elle, la maison encore secouée et le noir juste derrière elle comme s'il tentait de l'attraper. Elle se renversa contra le mur en entrant dans la pièce et tout redevient calme.

Elena se retourna, s'attendant à se voir engloutir par le trou noir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais fut soulagée de constater qu'il s'était finalement arrêté. Elle respira péniblement en se penchant de nouveau contre le mur, faisant à présent face au living room. Presque la moitié de la pièce avait disparu, ayant été absorbée par le noir. Elena tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit que tout le hall n'était également plus visible. Un seul petit espace subsistait, menant aux escaliers.

Elle ferma les yeux de désespoir, résistant à l'envie soudaine de hurler à pleins poumons, avant de doucement se laisser glisser le long du mur et s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle se cacha la tête entre les mains et commença à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas, elle désirait vraiment être plus forte que ça, mais c'était impossible. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Trop fatiguée, trop effrayée, lassée de toute cette situation.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle assise là ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même lorsque finalement elle osa jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle s'efforça de prendre une profonde respiration et s'accorda un peu de temps pour recouvrer son calme. Puis tout se remit peu à peu en place et elle fut de nouveau capable de penser normalement. Elle se releva, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Elena ouvrit le tiroir du placard le plus proche du mur sur sa gauche, cherchant désespérément un papier et de quoi écrire. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide et elle essaya le second tiroir, grognant de frustration en ne trouvant rien non plus.

Puis la jeune fille changea de tactique, attrapant une bougie posée sur la table près d'elle. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un signe de vie, besoin de savoir que Stefan serait bientôt là.

Elle envoya la chandelle à travers la barrière sombre avec autant de force que possible, se laissant pratiquement tomber sur les genoux de désespoir lorsque l'objet ne traversa pas le trou noir mais retomba sur le sol, roulant à ses pieds.

-'…Non…', murmura-t-elle, avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive comme elle réalisait que sa dernière connexion avec le monde extérieur, avec n'importe quel signe de vie, venait de disparaitre.

Damon était parti. Son absence durait depuis trop longtemps à présent et Elena eu peur : si la possibilité de passage de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur ne fonctionnait plus, cela ne fonctionnerait peut être plus non plus dans le sens inverse. Il n'était pas revenu la chercher et elle se retrouvait seule. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'espoir et elle réalisa de manière alarmante qu'il y avait une très forte chance pour qu'elle meure ici finalement. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Stefan. Ni Jeremy. Jenna. Bonnie. Caroline…Damon. Elle allait mourir ici, dans cette maison et ce serait de sa propre faute.

Elle espérait juste que Damon allait bien. Elle voulait croire que c'était bien Stefan qui se soit trouvé de l'autre côté. En réalité, elle en avait _besoin_. L'autre option était juste trop douloureuse. Il _devait_ être sauf.

* * *

Elena marcha difficilement jusqu'au grand lit, rabattant les couvertures sur elle jusqu'au menton. Elle essaya d'ignorer les bruits habituels de la maison qui désormais l'inquiétait. Le tic tac de l'horloge qui avait été jusque là réconfortant s'imposait à présent comme un cruel rappel du temps qui passait et lui faisait songer aux heures durant lesquelles elle allait être seule.

Cette chambre qui avait été une de ses pièces préférées dans la maison s'était maintenant transformée en un lieu qu'elle ne pouvait même plus supporter. Elle savait que le trou noir se trouvait désormais juste à côté du lit, sinistre, menaçant de l'avaler toute entière, mais elle se refusait à le regarder, se répétant qu'elle ne devait plus se sentir effrayée.

Une part d'elle pensait même que disparaitre dans cette obscurité insoluble n'était peut être plus la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver à présent. Elle roula sur le côté, soulevant le gros livre d'une main et le posant contre sa poitrine. Son autre main attrapa les notes de Damon comme elle s'efforçait de se redresser quelque peu. Il ne fallait _pas_ qu'elle abandonne.

Elle regarda la feuille de Damon remplie d'inscriptions. Heureusement, elle était restée sur le comptoir de la cuisine et n'avait pas été engloutie par le noir en même temps que le bloc note. Elena étudia les différents mots et phrases, les mémorisant dans sa tête. Au premier abord ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais elle était déterminée à faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire de sa vie.

Un certain temps passa pendant lequel elle put remettre en place quelques pièces du puzzle. Elle avait réussi à déchiffrer l'écriture de Damon et était à présent capable de retracer la signification des phrases dans les pages du livre. Elle réussit même à traduire quelques mots de Latin.

Elena comprit que les sorts étaient divisés en plusieurs catégories, avec des motivations différentes derrière chacun d'eux. Les sorts de haine, les sorts d'amour, de paix. Elle devient peu à peu convaincue que le sort qui touchait actuellement la maison faisait parti de l'une de ces trois catégories. Les sorts du livre la firent frissonner d'horreur, comme certains étaient décrits de manière horrible. Elle grogna de frustration lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que rien de ce qu'elle avait réussi à lire et à traduire ne semblait la rapprocher de la solution.

Ses yeux attrapèrent une phrase dans le livre que Damon avait traduit par « être collés ensemble ». Après une heure entière passée à retourner le bouquin dans tous les sens, encore et encore, elle se terra sous ses couvertures et oreillers, avec la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'une idée brillante lui jaillisse du cerveau ou que la fin approche.

La première solution lui paraissait quand même la meilleure. Elle n'abandonnait pas, elle ne savait tout simplement pas ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Elena se traina sous la douche au beau milieu de la nuit, se trouvant légèrement stupide mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire depuis que le sommeil l'avait quitté. Elle s'empara en passant d'une des chemises de Stefan car son stock de vêtements propre était épuisé. Elle se rappela soudainement la nécessité de faire tourner une machine, lorsque l'absurdité de cette pensée la frappa. Elle ricana. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Faire comme si tout allait bien ?

Elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et fut agréablement surprise de voir le plaisir que lui procurait une simple douche dans sa situation actuelle. Elle ferma les yeux comme les gouttes d'eau dévalaient sur son corps douloureux, provoquant une légère pression sur les bleus qui recouvraient sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait conscience de ses meurtrissures, de sa lassitude, repoussant rapidement ses sentiments de nouveau, sachant que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Le simple fait de se laver les cheveux la soulagea d'une étrange manière comme elle tentait de prétendre que tout allait redevenir normal.

Elle sortirait de la douche pour trouver Stefan dans la chambre, portant son habituel marcel blanc et son jean. Il lèverait la tête de son livre et la regarderait en souriant.

Elle verrait Damon apparaitre, faisant de son mieux pour les énerver, un verre d'alcool à la main, et son habituel sourire au coin des lèvres, insouciant, qui semblait vouloir dire que tout allait bien. Elle imagina son téléphone sonner et entendit la voix de Jenna lui demander si elle pouvait aller faire quelques courses. Elle recevrait un message de Bonnie disant qu'elle l'attendrait au Grill dans l'après-midi….

Elle arrêta le jet d'eau et agrippa sa serviette, s'enroulant délicatement dedans comme elle posait ses pieds sur les carreaux froids. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, essuyant le miroir de la main jusqu'à ce que son visage apparaisse. Elle soupira avant de se détourner et de s'emparer de la chemise de Stefan et de son propre jean. Elena se sécha aussi vite qu'elle put avant d'enfiler la chemise qui était trop grande pour elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir que ça lui avait prit un moment avant de se rendre compte que le bruit avait changé autour d'elle. Le silence complet avait été remplacé par quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne distingua pas immédiatement. Soupirs? Gémissements? Elle se rapprocha de la porte de la salle de bain, surprise. Les sons semblaient provenir de la chambre. Elle était au-delà de la peur à présent, insensibilisée comme jamais, et sa main se crispa instinctivement sur le bouton de la porte, le déverrouillant sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face au corps familier de l'homme dont elle avait tant eu besoin et qu'elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir, allongé sur le sol près du lit. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde comme elle reprenait son souffle avidement, soulagée. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle en remarquant les traces de sang qui s'étalaient du chambranle de la porte jusqu'au lit elle entendit son grognement de douleur.

-'Damon…', l'appela-t-elle doucement, se ruant vers lui et tombant à genoux près de son corps.

-'…Elena…'

Ses mains coururent le long de son visage et sur son torse avec panique, essayant de déterminer d'où provenait l'impressionnante quantité de sang. Il était blessé, mais où ? Quand elle ne put découvrir aucunes blessures évidentes, sa main droite revient vers son visage, son pouce caressant sa joue de bas en haut dans l'espoir évident de le réconforter.

-'Que s'est-il passé ?'

-'…Je t'ai dit que je reviendrai pour toi…'répondit-il faiblement, faisant un effort évident comme ses yeux se posaient sur elle et qu'il tentait de sourire.

-'Tu es blessé…', commença-t-elle, incapable de cacher sa panique plus longtemps.

-'…Je vais bien…'

Il tendit le bras vers sa chemise imbibée de sang et la souleva légèrement, révélant une coupure mortelle qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine, traversant tout le bas de son abdomen comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'éventrer. Aussi horrible que la vue de la blessure puisse être, Elena fut soulagée de s'apercevoir qu'elle commençait déjà à cicatriser et tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ça n'était pas si grave. Damon _était_ un vampire. Ce n'était pas mortel.

-'Tu as besoin de sang', remarqua-t-elle, pensant que ça l'aiderait à guérir plus vite, comme elle se mettait immédiatement sur ses pieds, prête à courir pour dévaler les escaliers. Elle fut stoppée par Damon dont la faible prise sur sa cheville était tout de même assez forte pour la faire reculer. Elle le regarda, dans l'expectative.

'…Jolies jambes…', commença-t-il, son sourire en coin de retour, bougeant la tête comme Elena baisait les yeux en réalisant qu'elle portait uniquement la chemise de Stefan, qui ne cachait pas même ses genoux, et rien d'autre. Un petit gloussement déplacé lui échappa.

Il allait s'en remettre.

* * *

Elena se trouvait sur le lit, essuyant doucement le sang du visage et du corps de Damon avec un vêtement humide. Chaque fois qu'elle enlevait un peu de sang, une nouvelle cicatrice se découvrait. Elle pensait que c'était de vielles blessures mais lorsqu'elle vit les marques disparaitre peu à peu devant ses yeux, elle se dit que le processus de guérison devenait de plus en plus rapide à chaque goutte de sang humain avalé par Damon.

Le regard d'Elena tomba sur son ventre, l'énorme blessure désormais complètement refermée, n'étant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-'La vue te plait ?' demanda Damon, faisant une pause comme il buvait le sang à même la pochette. Il la regarda.

Elena l'ignora et se pencha contre le dossier du lit, complètement habillée à présent. Elle observa son visage.

-'Que s'est-il passé, Damon ?'

-'Me croirais-tu si je te disais que Stefan était dans une colère quelque peu exagérée, mais qu'il attend impatiemment ton retour et que je vais te ramener à lui dès que je me sentirais mieux ?' l'interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

-'Non'.

-'Je m'en doutais', soupira-t-il, se redressant. 'D'accord donc, _pas_ de Stefan, et _pas_ de Bonnie.'

-'Et alors, qu'est-il arrivé ?'

-'C'est difficile à expliquer. A vrai dire, ça correspondrait assez bien à ma définition de l'Enfer.'

Elena ferma les yeux comme elle sentait son estomac se retourner au mot _Enfer._ Damon posa sa main sur son genou et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-'Eh, tiens le coup. J'ai été faire une petite virée quelque temps et ce n'est _pas_ cette version de l'Enfer qui allait pouvoir m'arrêter.'

-'…Ca se rapproche', murmura-t-elle, le regardant, craquant légèrement.

-'Hum, en effet, je peux voir que le gros et méchant trou noir a essayé de t'attraper', continua Damon, ignorant ses mots et tentant de changer de sujet comme il observait autour de lui. 'Je suppose que nous n'avons pas respecté les règles.'

Elena fronça les sourcils. 'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?'

-'Eh bien, nous en sommes à notre deuxième tentative d'évasion maintenant. C'est après que Bonnie ait tenté de détruire le sort que le trou noir est apparu pour la première fois. Et à présent, après mon escapade, il se rapproche encore plus. Nous ne sommes pas censés découvrir un moyen de nous échapper, ça parait assez évident. Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de jouer selon les règles.'

-'Mais nous ne connaissons _même pas_ les règles !'

-'Alors nous ferions mieux de les découvrir au plus vite', dit Damon en haussant les épaules comme il reposait la pochette de sang vide sur la table de nuit. 'C'est un peu comme une énigme à résoudre.'

Elena encaissa cette nouvelle information qui ne lui avait jamais encore traversé l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers Damon et se mordit la lèvre doucement.

-'Je suis tellement désolée…', commença-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux de nouveau. 'Tu as du traverser tout ça par ma faute.'

-'…C'est rien…'

-'Non ce n'est pas rien', objecta Elena, battant des paupières pour s'arrêter de pleurer. 'Je croyais que tu étais parti. Je pensais que…'

Elle buta sur la dernière phrase, les larmes roulant à présent librement sur ses joues, rien ne pouvant les arrêter. L'incroyable sensation de bonheur qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert vivant et de nouveau à ses côtés avait été inattendue et pour le moins confuse, spécialement mélangée à sa peur et ses angoisses et, par-dessus tout, au soulagement.

-'Viens là…', déclara Damon, entourant son épaule et la rapprochant de lui. '…Je suis là. Je vais bien.'

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes comme elle le laissa se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-'Chuuuutt…Ca va aller', murmura-t-il, entourant son corps secoué de sanglots, lui embrassant doucement les cheveux, Elena incapable de voir l'inquiétude s'étaler sur son visage comme il la rapprochait encore un peu plus près de lui.

_

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous continuez à aimer cette histoire !_

_Bon courage pour ceux qui ont déjà repris les cours ou le travail !_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_


	5. Sort de Haine et sort de Paix

_Bonjour Bonjour __C'est parti pour le cinquième chapitre, merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, et merci à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait mais qui continuent de suivre cette histoire^^_

_Je rappelle que cette dernière appartient à __**Nice-One**__ et que je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5****:**** Sort de Haine et sort de Paix.**

Damon sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver une jolie brune dans son lit. Elena avait pris ses aises sur le matelas moelleux que, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait toujours pu voir que de loin.

-'Oh, une fille dans mon lit', remarqua Damon, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 'Ca faisait longtemps… même si j'ai été dans celui d'une autre assez récemment. Elle te ressemblait énormément, d'ailleurs. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?'

-'Tu as la Télé', expliqua Elena, désignant l'écran de la tête.

-'Le fait d'avoir le câble dans notre situation infernale ne nous couperait donc pas véritablement du reste du Monde ?' Damon fronça les sourcils.

-'On peut dire ça comme ça.'

-'Dessins animés ?', fit-il observer, renfrogné.

-'C'est _marrant_ et _innocent_, et _personne_ ne meurt', répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. 'Comment te sens-tu ?'

-'Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien', lui assura-t-il, marchant vers sa penderie et sortant une de ses chemises noires qu'il enfila sans effort. 'Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne t'avais _presque_ pas reconnu sans ton visage tout gonflé de larmes après avoir pleuré la moitié de la nuit.'

-'Ne fais pas ton salaud', lui ordonna-t-elle, espérant désespérément oublier les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, repoussant loin de ses pensées la manière dont elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Damon. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir arriver, spécialement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Elle se sentait légèrement embarrassée de s'être laissé aller comme ça devant lui et espérait qu'il n'y ferait plus allusion.

-'Prêt à étudier encore un peu ?', lui demanda-t-elle en éteignant la Télé et en se redressant sur le lit comme Damon marchait vers elle en boutonnant sa chemise.

'Ou…'commença-t-il, s'arrêtant juste devant le lit et se penchant vers elle, posant les mains de chaque côté de son corps, son visage se rapprochant du sien. 'Nous pourrions rester ici et répéter le même scénario que la nuit dernière, avec juste un peu moins de larmes et un peu plus de…'

Elena le repoussa comme leurs nez se touchaient presque. 'Damon !'

Il consentit à se laisser écarter et ricana, apparemment fier de lui, pendant qu'Elena sautait du lit, se retournant.

-'Sérieusement ?' demanda-t-elle.

-'_Très_ sérieusement', répondit-il.

-'Ce n'est _pas_ drôle, Damon. C'est peut être très facile pour toi d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, de te moquer de mon comportement, de prétendre que tout va bien et que nous ne sommes pas enfermés dans cette maison qui pourrait nous envoyer tous deux directement en Enfer à chaque seconde, mais moi je ne peux _pas_ ! D'accord ? Nous _devons_ faire quelque chose ! Se pencher sur le livre, trouver un moyen de sortir !'

-'Je suppose que nous avons une heure à passer le temps', dit Damon en haussant les épaules, agissant de nouveau de la manière qui l'énervait tant.

Elena grogna de frustration. 'Très bien. Continue comme ça. Je serais en bas, en train d'essayer de faire quelque chose _d'utile._'

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, ne pouvant pas croire à son soudain changement d'attitude. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'elle aurait pu se montrer un peu plus compréhensive étant donné qu'il venait de passer une demi journée effroyable et qu'il n'était de retour que depuis quelques heures, mais il l'agaçait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait se contrôler. Il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier ? _Parfait_. Elle allait faire de même et tenter de trouver une solution qui résoudrait tout.

-'Elena…'. Damon soupira juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. '…Je _plaisantais_ !'

Elle l'ignora et descendit les escaliers. Ils recommençaient à se taper sur les nerfs et ça l'inquiétait.

* * *

-'Ecoute…', commença Elena installée à la table de la cuisine. 'Nous sommes tous deux fatigués et frustrés d'être enfermés ensemble depuis plusieurs jours maintenant dans la même maison, et nous devenons de plus en plus énervés à mesure que le temps passe. Je sais tout ça. Mais pouvons nous juste _essayer_ de ne _pas_ se disputer ?'

-'Nous _pouvons_ essayer', Damon hocha la tête, 'mais ça ne fonctionnera _pas_.'

-''Mais c'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort !', objecta-t-elle en écartant le livre sur le côté come elle regardait Damon qui avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à faire les cent pas à travers la maison, se rendant totalement inutile et l'énervant de plus en plus.

-'Non, c'est _parce que_ ce genre de situations peut rendre les gens fous. C'est une réalité et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça. Bientôt l'un de nous deux va péter les plombs et sauter délibérément dans Mr Gros Trou Noir, pressentant que ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté sera moins pire qu'ici. Et je _pense_ que ce ne sera pas moi. J'ai _déjà_ vu ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté et je suis un peu plus au courant que toi. J'en ai fini avec ça.'

Elena hésita, se sentant mal pour lui. 'Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis exactement ce qu'il s'était passé…de l'autre côté. Ou de quelle manière tu avais réussi à t'enfuir. Si tu veux en parler…'

-'Non, vraiment pas', la coupa Damon.

-'D'accord', approuva Elena. 'Pourrais tu alors juste m'aider à travailler sur le livre, s'il te plait ?

-'Il n'y a plus rien à faire avec ce stupide bouquin, Elena', répondit-il. 'Je comprends assez bien la signification globale du livre et ça ne nous a pas été du moindre secours dernièrement, et je l'ai déjà relu _trois_ fois'.

-'Tu pourrais traduire', lui dit-elle. 'Tu observes d'un peu plus près, tu traduis quelques phrases par ci par là, tu regardes si c'est utile ou pas et puis tu continues. Si tu veux le traduire, commence par la première page et travaille à ton allure…peut être que tu vas découvrir quelque chose. _S'il te plait_.'

-'Je pense que nous devrions laisser tomber le bouquin et trouver plutôt un moyen de nous éclaircir l'esprit', déclara Damon. 'Nous avons besoin de…faire un peu la fête. Sinon je prédis un désastre dans les prochains jours. Je veux dire, il y aura un désastre de toute manière, mais peut être que le fait de s'amuser un peu reculera l'échéance pendant un moment.'

Elena leva les yeux vers lui, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas céder. Elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était surement complètement inutile, mais au moins elle, elle _faisait_ quelque chose, pas vrai ? Comment pouvait-il vouloir ne rien faire pour améliorer leur situation ?

-'Je ne peux tout simplement pas m'amuser tant que nous sommes coincés là', rétorqua-t-elle honnêtement.

-'Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais fait la fête avec Damon Salvatore avant', lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers le placard où était rangé les bouteilles d'alcool. Elena l'observa avec intérêt, essayant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le convaincre que la meilleure chose à faire était de trouver une solution pour sortir de la maison.

-'Tiens', dit Damon en plaçant un verre de scotch près d'elle. 'Bois ça, nous le méritons'.

-'Damon…'

-'Essaye juste, ça va nous remettre les idées en place.'

-'En se tapant une cuite ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas inquiet à propos de notre situation.'

-'Il y a assez d'alcool dans cette maison pour le reste de notre vie », lui assura Damon, haussant les sourcils comme il buvait son verre d'un trait, frissonnant quand le liquide lui descendit dans la gorge.

Elena prit le verre posé à côté d'elle et le renifla. 'Est-ce que ce truc est bon, au moins ?'

-'Tu me connais, non ? Le meilleur qui soit.'

Elle était loin d'être convaincue mais but quand même une petite gorgée. Elle toussa immédiatement et reposa le verre sur la table. '_Euurkk_. Je vais plutôt prendre de la tequila ou quelque chose comme ça.'

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, elle tenait un shooter de tequila à la main, Damon à ses côtés, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-'Bois !'

Elena se tourna vers lui, renfrognée. 'Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, exactement ? Tu deviens cinglé ou quoi ? Ca ne va pas arranger les choses, Damon.'

-'Mais au moins ça sera marrant. Et Seigneur Trou Noir _sait parfaitement_ que nous méritons un peu de distraction', rationnalisa-t-il.

-'Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser ! Nous devons faire quelque chose de constructif. Elaborer un plan pour que nous puissions avoir une chance de sortir d'ici.' Elle trouva la force de répéter encore une fois le même discours, mais savait très bien que c'était une perte de temps et que ça avait été sa dernière tentative.

-'Un verre de tequila ne va pas te tuer. Je pense qu'il faut se relaxer un peu où nous allons devenir fous et nous entre tuer. En sachant que je vais _sans doute_ te tuer étant donné que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Nous devons seulement faire un break. Quelques verres, de la bonne musique…un peu de joie, quoi ! Je suis sur que tu te souviens de ça, Elena. Nous avons déjà fait ce genre de chose ensemble avant.'

Elena le regarda en faisant la moue. C'était une idée parfaitement stupide, elle le savait très bien. Mais elle savait également qu'elle paniquait de plus en plus, attendant que quelque chose se passe, et que la situation devenait désespérée. Elle envisageait réellement désormais de mourir dans cette maison, et une petite part d'elle-même était quand même d'accord avec Damon. Elle méritait de s'amuser un peu. Elle en avait besoin. Même si c'était les derniers moments de joie qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

-'Une heure', lui dit-elle d'un ton décidé. 'Et ensuite nous allons nous coucher et demain nous travaillerons sérieusement sur la traduction du livre.'

-'C'est noté', approuva Damon en buvant son deuxième verre de…elle ne savait pas trop quoi.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de repousser ses pensées les plus rationnelles, et but la Tequila.

-'Je vais nous mettre un peu de musique', lui dit-elle en se levant de la chaise.

-'Je te sers un autre verre.'

Damon quitta la cuisine et marcha vers ce qu'il restait du living room.

-'Ca va aller…', se murmura-t-elle, avant de le suivre.

* * *

Elena s'effondra sur une des chaises, baissa la tête et se demanda sérieusement à quel moment de la soirée elle avait enlevé son pull. Elle ne portait plus que son jean et son débardeur, les pieds nus, et elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle venait de danser comme une folle sur une chanson des années 80. L'alcool inhibait vraiment toutes les hontes, se dit-elle.

-'C'est l'heure', apostropha-t-elle Damon qui se tenait près de la radio, cherchant une nouvelle chanson. Elle regarda l'horloge. '…_depuis_ trois heures. Nous devons aller au lit, Damon.'

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle s'était vraiment amusée ce soir. Ils avaient joué aux cartes et au Scrabble qui était le jeu préféré de Damon, avaient chanté d'horribles tubes aussi forts qu'ils le pouvaient, Damon avait fumé quelques uns de ses horribles cigares et ils avaient plutôt bien joué le jeu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle et Damon. Comme des amis. Comme avant. Bien entendu cela avait impliqué de grandes quantités d'alcool.

-'Au lit, huh ?' demanda Damon, se tournant vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-'Ne dis surtout pas ce à quoi tu penses !', le prévient-elle. 'Tu vas gâcher toute cette soirée.'

D'un seul coup elle se retrouva à l'étage sur le lit de Stefan, Damon la regardant triomphalement avant de se poser à côté d'elle.

-'C'est à _ça_ que je pensais', clarifia-t-il. 'Je suppose que tu n'aurais été assez stable pour pouvoir monter les escaliers.'

-'Tu m'as sous estimé', sourit-elle, rampant sous les couvertures.

-'C'est possible. J'ai bu avec des centaines de femmes, Elena. Tu es la seule à avoir tenu la cadence.'

-'Correction : je t'ai fait rouler sous la table.'

Damon sourit simplement, se plaçant de manière plus confortable sur le lit, posant sa tête sur un des oreillers. 'Tu as été cool ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.'

-'Tu savais déjà que j'étais cool.'

-'Parfaitement. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses l'être dans ce genre de situation délicate.'

-'Ugh', grogna-t-elle, cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller. 'Pas la peine de me le rappeler.'

-'Hu hu. Tu as oublié que nous ne sommes pas là volontairement, et que tu te trouves coincée ici avec moi ? Nous faisons des progrès', sourit-il, croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

Elena roula de l'autre côté pour le regarder.

-'Merci', dit-elle. 'Je sais que nos…relations sont…au point mort. Mais merci d'avoir été là pour moi ces derniers jours.'

-'Je t'en prie', sourit Damon sincèrement, levant les yeux vers elle. Elena, s'attendant à un commentaire sarcastique de sa part fut étonnée.

-'Ca m'a manqué', déclara-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même à ces mots.

Naturellement, les sourcils de Damon se haussèrent de surprise.

-'Quoi donc?'

-'Passer du temps ensemble. Je sais que nous n'avions pas réellement fait ce genre de chose auparavant mais…ça m'a manqué quand même. Etre ton amie.'

-'Tu es la seule à avoir déclaré que nous ne pouvions plus l'être', rétorqua Damon en haussant les épaules.

-'Mais parce que nous ne _pouvons pas_.'

Elle se détesta de prononcer ces mots après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait pour elle et se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Comment pourraient-ils jamais être de nouveau amis ?

-'Et ce soir, alors ?'

Elena se détourna et fixa le plafond. 'J'avais besoin d'une pause.'

D'un seul coup, le visage de Damon apparut au dessus du sien et elle put voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de noirceur qui la surprit. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se pencha vers elle. 'Donc tu m'as utilisé. Encore une fois.'

-'Je ne t'ai pas utilisé. Tu sais où nous en sommes, Damon.'

-'Oui, toujours le même refrain J'espère sincèrement que tu y croiras encore dans les prochains jours.'

-'C'est quoi ton problème ?'

-'_Mon_ problème, Elena, c'est que tes actions ne correspondent pas à tes paroles. Tu persistes à me tenir éloigné par des mots, mais tu te rapproches de moi par la même occasion. _Tu m'utilises_. Sois ça, soit tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux réellement.'

-'Nous sommes coincés ici ensemble, Damon !' lui rétorqua-t-elle, essayant de le repousser mais échouant misérablement. 'Nous avons fait une trêve !'

-'Oui. Nous devions ne pas énerver l'autre, rester polis. Ce soir était un peu plus que ça, tu ne penses pas ? Et à propos de la nuit dernière ? Les amis ne manipulent pas leurs amis, Elena.'

-'Et bien nous ne sommes _pas_ amis !' Lui cracha-t-elle, ses mots contenant plus de frustration qu'autre chose.

Damon s'éloigna finalement d'elle et sortit du lit. Elena se démena pour se redresser, appréhendant le prochain mouvement de Damon désormais furieux, arpentant la chambre.

-'Je sais que ce n'est pas juste', déclara-t-elle finalement, d'une petite voix. 'Mais nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans cette situation, d'accord ? Et je ne peux pas continuer seule ! Nous avons besoin de rester unis !'

Damon s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda. 'Donc tu as besoin de moi. Aussi longtemps que nous serons ici, n'est ce pas ?'

-'…Oui…', admit-elle finalement.

-'Parfait', déclara-t-il. 'Je sais désormais où nous en sommes. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, moi, Elena. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Même ici.'

-'Damon…'

-'J'espère vraiment que nous ne serons plus coincés ensemble pour longtemps', poursuivit-il. 'Tu commences _vraiment_ à m'énerver. Continues comme ça et ça va très mal finir.'

Damon, avant de quitter la chambre, lui jeta un regard accompagné d'un sourire qui la réfrigéra. Elena soupira en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers. Punaise. Il l'avait réellement effrayée à l'instant. Elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait se passer si quelqu'un le poussait à bout. Et il n'y avait personne ici à part elle pour faire avec. Ils devaient absolument sortir de là, et vite !

* * *

Elena bailla comme elle allongeait le bras distraitement vers sa tasse de café, tentant de faire le tri dans toutes les notes gribouillées qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait mal dormi la nuit dernière, des pensées désagréables venant la hanter chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de trouver le sommeil. Elle se demandait presque si Damon ne s'était pas introduit dans sa tête pour lui imposer des rêves bizarres, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Son collier était toujours posé contre sa gorge, bien en place. Elle avait descendu les escaliers dès six heures ce matin, décidée à passer son temps à quelque chose de plus utile que dormir.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait désormais attablée dans la cuisine, tentant de donner un sens aux mots qui n'en avaient aucun.

Soudainement, Damon pénétra dans la pièce, aussi silencieusement que d'habitude, la faisant sursauter.

-'Bonjour', lui lança-t-elle en plaçant son coude sur la table, posant sa tête dans sa main.

Il ne répondit pas, se servit une tasse de café, puis quitta la cuisine. Elena soupira en fermant les yeux une seconde. Elle ne savait même pas quelle était la meilleure solution. Au moins il n'était pas en train de lui hurler dessus ou de la menacer. Mais le silence pesant semblait encore pire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de retourner aux notes de Damon.

Elena fronça les sourcils come elle remarquait quelque chose et une idée la traversa brusquement, lui faisant rapprocher d'un seul coup le livre plus près et feuilleter les pages qu'elle cherchait.

-'Damon !' Appela-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse. Elle vérifia ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le livre et se sentit excitée de voir qu'elle avait peut être découvert quelque chose d'important. Elle se redressa, prit un crayon et souligna quelques mots.

-'Damon !', répéta-t-elle. 'S'il te plait ! C'est important !'

-'A moins que tu ne sois en grave danger, ça ne m'intéresse pas', l'entendit-elle, la réponse inattendue venant d'elle ne savait où dans la maison.

Elle hésita, s'interrogeant sur ses mots. '…Si j'étais en danger, tu viendrais jubiler en me regardant mourir…ou tu me porterais secours ?'

-'Arrête de poser des questions stupides', sa voix retentit alors d'un autre coin de la maison.

Elle soupira de soulagement. –'Eh bien, je suis _vraiment_ en danger. Viens m'aider !'

Cela prit un moment mais elle finit par l'entendre descendre les escaliers. Bien entendu, il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur, mais au moins il venait. Il apparut à ses côtés.

-'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il, clairement énervé.

-'Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose', expliqua Elena, poussant le livre et les notes vers lui. 'Peux tu traduire ce passage pour moi ?'

-'Non, pas envie', marmonna Damon, repoussant le livre vers elle avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine.

-'Tu n'es pas intéressé par le fait de sortir d'ici ?, lui lança-t-elle, se retournant pour le regarder. 'Tu veux _vraiment_ mourir dans cette maison ?'

-'J'ai déjà dépassé ma date de péremption, Elena. Peut être est-il temps pour moi de rejoindre le monde des morts. Pour de vrai cette fois ci', répondit-il avec insouciance, quittant la pièce.

Elena gémit de frustration, sauta de sa chaise et trottina derrière lui. 'Ne sois pas si foutument obstiné, Damon ! Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais c'est ridicule ! Tu vas immédiatement revenir ici et m'aider !'

Damon se retourna à ces mots. 'Ou quoi ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre et dangereuse.

-'Je ne vais pas mourir ici', lui déclara Elena calmement. 'Et je sais que tu ne souhaites pas mourir ici non plus, et encore plus important, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mourir ici, même si tu l'as affirmé. Donc, _quand_ tu seras prêt, je _serais_ dans la cuisine.'

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de tourner les talons et de revenir dans la pièce, reprenant sa place à la table en s'asseyant. Elle attendit patiemment, tapant du pied contre la chaise, presque sure de ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans le hall en cet instant. Elle était confiante, elle le connaissait bien assez pour deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, les expressions de son visage et la décision à laquelle il parviendrait.

Elle ne put cacher un léger sourire quant elle l'entendit s'approcher derrière elle. Il prit place sur la chaise d'à côté.

-'Qu'y a-t-il ?'

Elena poussa le livre vers lui une nouvelle fois et pointa du doigt un court passage.

-'Tes notes disent que cette phrase : _Cohearo Cohero Cohesi Cohesum_ signifie _être ensemble_.'

-'Oui, et alors ?'

-'Eh bien…, je l'avais déjà remarqué l'autre jour mais ton écriture m'avait induit en erreur pendant un moment et je pensais que cela signifiait '_être réunis ensemble'_, et ça avait retenu mon attention. Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ta traduction soit erronée ?'

-'Non, ça signifie bien _être ensemble_.'

-'Tu as traduis ça comme ça, de toute manière, non ? C'est un sort de haine, pas vrai ? Avec une référence au sort de paix sur la page suivante ?'

Damon rapprocha le livre à contre cœur, se penchant sur la page. Elle le regarda relire les mots et elle remarqua le léger changement d'expression sur son visage.

-'Quoi ?' demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-'C'est bien un sort de haine, mais cela ne fonctionne que sur une personne qui ressent ce sentiment très violemment', répondit Damon, levant la tête pour la regarder. 'A vrai dire, je pense que tu es _tout à fait_ qualifiée.'

-'Qu'est ce que ça fait ?'

Damon tourna les pages du livre. 'Eh bien, ce n'est pas un sort déclenché par choix. Il y a plusieurs siècles, les sorcières utilisaient ce genre de sorts sur des objets différents, ce qui signifiait travailler avec des personnes haineuses l'une envers l'autre. Tout le monde est immunisé contre ça…Huh, le livre explique quelque chose à propos de ces sentiments de haine, ces derniers doivent être réciproques. Les deux personnes doivent ressentir de la même manière ce sentiment. Et donc, le sort les atteint toutes deux, afin qu'elles ne puissent jamais être heureuses, à moins qu'elles ne réussissent à trouver la paix ensemble, les forçant à résoudre leurs problèmes et rester réunies ou…mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Plutôt cool ces sorcières, non ?'

-'Et la référence au sort de paix ?' demanda Elena, encaissant ce que Damon venait de dire.

Ce dernier feuilleta le livre. '…Le résultat du sort fait que les deux personnes trouvent la paix. Ou de nouveau : meurent dans d'atroces souffrances.'

-'Ca pourrait être ça, Damon.'

-'Ce n'est pas tout', ajouta-t-il, ignorant Elena et observant de nouvelles pages. 'Le sort est métaphorique. _Ils seront proches l'un de l'autre d'une manière inexplicable, recherchant la présence de l'autre, parcourant le monde si nécessaire pour le trouver, ce qui habituellement les rendait fous, les transformant tous deux en pires ennemis, se finissant la plupart du temps par le suicide de l'un ou de l'autre_…bla bla bla. Vraiment, un sort très amusant !' conclut-il en la regardant. 'Ce n'est pas ça. Ca ne mentionne à aucun moment le fait d'être _obligé_ de rester ensemble dans le même lieu. Bien que la partie sur le sentiment de haine ait quelque chose de _vaguement_ familier. Tu as définitivement le profil.'

Elena ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Damon reprit la parole.

-'Mais le sort se serait déclenché plus tôt dans ce cas. Si Stefan avait ouvert la boite à un certain moment, et je suis sure qu'il l'a fait, il aurait été déclenché bien avant, et à propos de nous deux. Nous passons notre temps à nous étriper.'

-'Non, ce n'est pas vrai', répondit finalement Elena. 'Vous êtes frères. Vous ne vous êtes jamais haïs. Bien que cela puisse être qualifié de malédiction ce qu'il y a entre vous, étant donné que vous recherchez sans cesse le meilleur moyen d'énerver l'autre. Et Stefan n'est pas le genre de personne à haïr quelqu'un. Il a été immunisé contre ça.'

-'Donc…ça pourrait être ça. Cela signifie que tu ressens _énormément_ de haine à mon égard.'

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. 'Relis bien : cela veut surtout dire que nous avons des sentiments haineux _l'un envers l'autre_. Ca doit être réciproque.'

Damon ne répondit pas.

-'Et…normalement quand deux personnes se haïssent, elle restent loin l'une de l'autre. Regarde, le livre mentionne le fait de parcourir le monde pour trouver l'autre personne. Ils ne sont certainement pas au même endroit. Peut être que le sort a été altéré quand je l'ai déclenché alors que j'étais proche de toi.' Elena réfléchit. 'Peut être que le sort s'est transformé en quelque chose d'un peu plus littéral, en changeant '_être ensemble'_ par '_être réunis ensemble'_.

Damon se leva de sa chaise. 'Très bien. Envisageons que ta théorie soit la bonne, comment allons nous faire pour nous débarrasser du sort ?'

-'…Cesser de nous haïr. Trouver la paix.' Répondit-elle doucement, baissant les yeux vers la table.

-'Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du même sort, Elena', reprit-il. D'autant plus que si c'est le cas, nous sommes fichus. Tu n'es même pas capable de me pardonner.'

-'Est-ce que tu me hais ?' lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. 'C'est la seule confirmation dont j'ai besoin. Si c'est le cas, il s'agit bien de ce sort là.'

Elle osa finalement lever les yeux vers lui et fut surprise de voir s'étaler sur son visage une expression douloureuse comme il la regardait.

-'…Je te hais…'approuva-t-il. 'Quelque fois. Certaines parties de toi.'

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner un moment comme les mots s'imprimaient en elle. Ils étaient beaucoup plus désagréables qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. _Il la haïssait ?_

-'Elena…' commença Damon, '…J'ai besoin que tu me répondes une dernière fois et cette fois ci je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi et surtout avec toi-même : y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que tu puisses me pardonner un jour ?'

Elle ferma les yeux, recherchant au plus profond d'elle-même une réponse sincère à cette question, sondant son âme, sachant que leurs vies en dépendaient. Il avait tué son petit frère, juste comme ça. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, un incroyable sentiment de colère envahissait tout son être. Comment pouvait-elle alors lui pardonner ? Son sentiment de haine envers lui pourrait-il jamais disparaitre ? Pouvait-elle lui faire de nouveau confiance ?

-'Nous _sommes_ foutus' déclara Damon sans plus d'émotion alors qu'il attendait sa réponse depuis un certain temps. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean avant de quitter la cuisine, un air détaché sur le visage.

Elena se tourna vers la table et s'enfouit la tête dans les bras.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Bon weekend à tous et à bientôt !_


	6. Le baiser

_Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre où Elena et Damon amorcent « enfin » un rapprochement vous plaira !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6****: Le baiser.**

Elena était assise sur son lit, le dos droit, les bras entourant ses jambes. Elle regardait l'horloge accrochée au mur qui affichait trois heures du matin. Ou tout du moins elle le supposait, les heures se mélangeant totalement, la faisant s'emmêler les pinceaux entre le jour et la nuit. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés ? Quatre jours ? Cinq ? Plus ?

Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille encore une fois, essayant d'être complètement sincère avec elle-même, sachant que Damon avait tous les droits d'être fâché contre elle. Son comportement envers lui avait été injuste et elle aurait du savoir qu'elle allait le blesser. Ce n'était pas _normal_ d'avoir uniquement besoin de lui ici et pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sure que ce soit bien l'entière vérité. Mais à la seule pensée de lui pardonner elle devenait folle. Elle se sentait coupable envers Jeremy, sachant que si elle laissait Damon revenir vers elle, cela compromettrait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son frère, et lui ferait rayer tout simplement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et elle connaissait assez bien Damon pour savoir que quelque chose comme ça pouvait se reproduire. Il était trop dangereux, trop imprévisible.

Elle se mit à sa place, reconnaissant qu'il faisait de gros efforts et qu'il était réellement désolé. Et elle savait qu'elle lui avait mené la vie dure ces derniers jours. Faire une trêve lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, les faisant se comporter poliment l'un envers l'autre durant leur séjour ici et gardant leurs véritables sentiments de côté.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait admis qu'il l'a haïssait, et même en sachant combien son comportement était puéril, elle se sentait blessée, même un peu en colère. Quelle raison avait-il de la haïr ? _Vraiment_ ? Bien sur elle n'avait pas été juste envers lui, mais de là à la haïr ? C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais entendue et elle se mit à s'énerver d'un seul coup. _Elle_ avait tous les droits de le haïr, elle aurait pu écrire un roman dessus, mais lui, quelles étaient _ses_ raisons ? Il n'y en avait aucune. Pas une seule de valable en tout cas. Et c'était dur à encaisser sachant que ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas seulement de simples mots mais la vérité, considérant que le sort s'était déclenché.

Elle avait besoin de réponses, et tout de suite.

Elle sauta du lit et sortit dans le couloir, ne portant qu'un short et un débardeur.

Elena se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon et s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte, ce qui la rassura étant donné qu'elle avait espéré avoir la possibilité de le surprendre. Il l'aurait sans aucun doute entendu arriver si elle avait du ouvrir la porte en premier, mais s'il était endormi, elle pourrait, avec un peu de chance, s'infiltrer dans la pièce sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle se sentit un peu gamine et stupide de faire ça, mais il n'était plus temps de reculer.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle fut heureuse de constater que Damon était effectivement couché sur le dos, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la taille, découvrant sa poitrine nue.

Elena sa pencha sur le lit et observa son visage une seconde au risque de le réveiller. Elle se sentait intriguée. Il paraissait tellement innocent et paisible, deux qualificatifs qu'elle n'aurait jamais utilisée pour le décrire une fois éveillé.

Elle revient ensuite à son plan et d'un seul coup tira l'oreiller de sous sa tête, commençant à le frapper avec, ayant la curieuse impression d'être retombée en enfance, mais incapable de s'arrêter.

-'Qu'est ce que…'murmura Damon en se réveillant. Il remarqua Elena debout près du lit, le frappant à coups répétés.

-'Alors comme ça tu me détestes, hein ?' lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte en continuant de le frapper là où elle le pouvait. 'C'est ridicule, Damon ! Comment peux tu me haïr ?'

Elle était véritablement en colère désormais et commença à faire pleuvoir des coups sur tout son corps, de plus en plus fort, même en sachant qu'un simple oreiller de plumes ne le blesserait pas. Damon sauta du lit et tenta d'attraper l'oreiller mais elle était légère et rapide et il n'y parvient pas immédiatement.

-'Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?' Demanda Damon. '_Espèce de folle_ !'

-'Je ne suis **pas folle**, d'accord ? _Tu_ es cinglé !'objecta-t-elle de manière puérile, évitant ses mains et tentant toujours de l'atteindre dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité.

-'Ah oui bien sur, parce que c'est moi qui suis en train de foutre une raclée à quelqu'un à l'aide d'un oreiller', rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement, parvenant enfin à lui attraper les poignets. Il la rapprocha de lui. Elena essaya de se libérer mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Damon au dessus d'elle, la maintenant prisonnier de ses épaules.

-'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?'grogna-t-il, apparemment énervé.

Elena se débattit encore un peu pour tenter de s'échapper, le frappant une dernière fois avec l'oreiller qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. 'Comment oses tu me haïr, Damon Salvatore ?'

-'Ca ne va plus du tout', soupira-t-il. 'Regarde un peu ce que tu as fais, Elena. Allez, c'est complètement dingue.'

Elena était à bout de souffle à présent et n'avait plus la moindre force pour le combattre. Elle ne fit simplement que le regarder, se sentant de nouveau en colère.

-'Tu me détestes !', poursuivit-elle, respirant avec difficulté. 'J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?'

Damon gloussa d'incrédulité, relâchant légèrement sa prise mais la maintenant encore prisonnière. Peut lui importait, elle n'avait plus le courage d'aller nulle part.

-'C'est enfin arrivé, hein ? Tu perds la tête ?'

-'Dis le moi simplement!' Le pressa-t-elle. 'Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?'

-'Je te déteste parce que tu viens juste de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit en me frappant avec un oreiller ! Je te déteste parce que tu as clairement _perdu la boule_.'

-'Je suis sérieuse, Damon.'

-'Oh mais moi aussi, je t'assure', lui répondit-il, tout sourire.

-'Dis-moi juste…'Elle le suppliait à moitié à présent et Damon se rapprocha d'elle, son visage juste au dessus du sien comme il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-'Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?'lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et plus sérieuse à présent.

-'Oui.'

Damon hésita, étudiant son expression. Elena le regarda fixement, déterminée à obtenir les réponses qu'elle désirait.

-'Je te déteste…', commença-t-il, '…car chaque fois que je te regarde, je vois Katherine. Chaque fois que je te regarde, c'est comme une dague plantée dans mon cœur.'

-'Ca n'est pas de ma faute si je lui ressemble autant.'

-'Personne n'a jamais dis que la haine était quelque chose de rationnel Elena. Je te dis juste ce qu'il en est. Je te déteste car, pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu fais ressortir une part de moi que j'avais décidé d'enfouir à tout jamais. Je te déteste de me faire me soucier des autres, de me faire m'inquiéter. Je te déteste de ne pas même réaliser ce qu'il se passe en moi, de ne pas même savoir à quel point tout ça est _nouveau_ pour moi. Je te déteste car je sais que tu ne ressentiras jamais pour moi ce que je ressens pour toi, mais aussi car je sais que tu te caches les sentiments que tu as pour moi, et que tu les nies. Je te déteste pour ta lâcheté et pour ne pas me donner une seule chance, mais par-dessus tout, je te déteste de me faire désirer obtenir quelque chose de toi, de te désirer tout court. Tu m'as transformé en une personne que je ne _veux pas_ être, Elena. Et je te déteste tout simplement pour ça.'

Sa voix s'éteignit pour laisser place au silence comme Elena le regardait toujours. Elle déglutit, incapable de parler. La vérité était que rien de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était nouveau pour elle. Elle savait déjà tout ça et avait juste refusé d'y faire face jusqu'à maintenant.

-'…Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? A part les raisons évidentes ?'

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver sa voix. '…Je pense justement que c'est évident. Qu'est ce que tu veux…'

-'Sois sincère, Elena !' L'interrompit-t-il. 'Pour une fois dans ta vie, _sois juste sincère_.'

Elle se sentit sur le point de pleurer comme il prononçait ces mots. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage, se fixant sur les lèvres qui venaient juste de les prononcer.

-'Je déteste…'débuta-t-elle, '…le fait que tu sois si imprévisible. Je déteste la manière dont tu m'empêches de baisser complètement ma garde, car j'ai peur que tu ne retournes cela contre moi. Je te déteste car il est impossible pour moi de te faire confiance. Je te déteste car je désire toujours être ton amie même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout quand je devrais vouloir que tu sortes de ma vie pour toujours. Je déteste le pouvoir que tu as de lire en moi si facilement que ça m'effraye. Je te déteste d'être si proche de moi et de ne pas pouvoir te haïr pour ça…Je te déteste de faire batte mon cœur si rapidement lorsque tu es près de moi et je déteste…' Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de terminer sa phrase, réalisant combien il était difficile pour elle d'être complètement honnête. 'Je déteste, je…_je te déteste_ de me faire ressentir quelque chose que je ne désire pas éprouver.'

Elle murmura presque les derniers mots et se sentit terrifiée à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant qu'elle venait tout juste d'admettre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'admettre à elle-même et qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité admettre à la personne à qui elle venait de le faire.

-'…Elena…', murmura-t-il après une bonne minute. '…Ouvre les yeux…'

Elle secoua la tête, les gardant fermés.

-'Elena…', la pressa-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte à présent.

-'Damon…je n'en peux plus, d'accord ? J'ai obtenu mes réponses, et toi les tiennes. Je veux juste retourner dans ma chambre. _S'il te plait_.'

-'Eh bien je pense que tu auras besoin de tes yeux pour sortir d'ici.'

Elena soupira, puis ouvrit les yeux doucement et le regarda. Elle fut surprise de le voir si proche, même s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle les avait fermés.

-'…Je te déteste…' murmura-t-elle.

Damon ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête doucement. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et Elena ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblaient l'avaler toute entière et ce qu'elle y perçut avait quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose entre pure adoration, confusion la plus totale, et peut être même de la haine à l'état brut. Elle suspecta que ses yeux devaient refléter quelque chose de similaire. Il se pencha doucement vers elle.

-'_Damon_…', dit-elle faiblement, se dégageant légèrement.

-'Vas-y', murmura-t-il, continuant de se rapprocher, ses lèvres à présent à quelques centimètres des siennes. 'Rejette-moi encore.'

Elle en fut incapable. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle ferma juste les yeux, immobile. Damon relâcha son épaule et déplaça sa main libre jusqu'à sa joue, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Elle resta figée comme elle se laissait faire, presque paralysée, incapable de le repousser ou de lui répondre. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure comme sa bouche continuait patiemment de recouvrir la sienne. Puis Elena réalisa qu'une de ses mains s'était posée confortablement sur son dos.

La pensée qu'elle était finalement capable de bouger la força à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et à répondre au baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres, embrassant les siennes. Il se pressa alors contre elle et son autre main vient se poser contre son visage, leurs corps s'imbriquant passionnément. Elle gémit doucement, sa main s'accrochant à la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant comme il plaquait ses bras au dessus de sa tête, son baiser devenant fougueux, affamé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne, retrouvant sa respiration. Ca n'allait pas, elle ne devait pas. _Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça_.

-'…Désolé…', murmura-t-elle et elle fut surprise de voir que Damon lui laissait de la place pour sortir du lit au lieu de la retenir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna avant de la franchir, se passant la main dans les cheveux en le regardant. Il était toujours sur le lit mais la regardait aussi.

-'Je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé.'

-'Tu le sais _parfaitement,_ Elena.'

-'Je n'aurais pas du…'

-'Prends ton temps, d'accord ?' déclara-t-il, plus sincère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. 'Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions nous dépêcher.'

Elle respira profondément puis hocha la tête.

-'Fais de beaux rêves', lui dit-il.

-'Oui, toi aussi.'

-'Aucun problème je pense, après _tout ça_...'

Son sourire en coin était de retour et Elena ne put que lui répondre. Elle leva la main dans une tentative d'au revoir, embarrassée, avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Cela l'empêcha de voir Damon s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit, fixant le plafond, le visage surpris.

Le sien était à peu près équivalent en rentrant dans la chambre de Stefan, s'étalant sur le lit. Venaient-ils réellement de _s'embrasser_ ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put s'endormir.

* * *

Elena se raidit en l'entendant pénétrer dans la cuisine derrière elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et continua sa fascinante occupation, à savoir se servir une tasse de café, sachant qu'elle ne dupait personne.

-'Bonjour', lui dit-il en s'avançant à pas de loup dans son dos. Il étendit le bras pour attraper une tasse, se penchant vers elle.

-'Bonjour', put-elle lui répondre mais il fut difficile d'ignorer les frissons qui lui remontèrent le long du bras comme sa poitrine effleurait son épaule.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. 'La _chair de poule_, hein ? Après seulement un baiser ? Je suis plutôt bon.'

Le corps d'Elena se relâcha immédiatement comme la gêne laissait place à l'énervement. Elle le regarda lui prendre la cafetière des mains et se servir une tasse. Il sentit ses yeux sur lui et se retourna.

-'Quoi ?', demanda-t-il, feignant l'agacement.

Elle inspira rapidement. '…Stefan ne doit jamais savoir à propos de…'

-'Oui, oui', l'interrompit-il, roulant des yeux comme il s'asseyait. 'Mon cher frère restera dans le noir le plus complet quant aux activités extraconjugales de sa petite amie au double visage avec le plus charmant des Salvatore. Parfait. C'est _adorable_.'

-'Qu'est ce qui est adorable ?' demanda Elena, soupirante, en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-'L'indécrottable conviction que tu as de revoir Stefan. Nous nous sommes embrassés, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ca n'est pas un acte particulièrement habituel entre deux personnes censées se détester, et nous sommes encore coincés dans cet enfer.'

-'Nous sortirons', lui assura-t-elle.

-'Ah oui ? Eclaire moi donc sur ton plan si génial.'

-'Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion', décida Elena, posant la tasse sur la table après avoir fini sa dernière gorgée.

Damon gloussa de nouveau, levant les yeux aux yeux. 'Ah oui, bien sur, Comment n'ais-je pas pu y penser plus tôt? J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de crier _Eureka_. Vraiment. Brillant.'

-'Je suis sérieuse, Damon', lui dit-elle. 'Nous allons parler à propos de choses et d'autres et peut être que ça nous aidera à nous comprendre l'un l'autre un peu mieux. Peut être que ça nous mènera vers le _chemin du pardon_.'

Damon soupira comme il observait la jeune fille en face de lui. '…Au moment même où tu prononceras les mots : _Comment te sens-tu à propos de tout ça ?_ je ne jouerai plus le jeu. Et je veux pouvoir boire !'

-'Très bien.'

-'Très bien.'

* * *

Damon lui jeta un regard, son verre d'alcool à la main. Ils s'étaient dirigés tous deux vers le living room, où le canapé et deux fauteuils avaient disparus, ainsi que la cheminée. Il restait cependant deux chaises n'ayant pas été englouties. Le trou noir ne les affectait plus autant qu'auparavant. Il était devenu une partie de la pièce, quelque chose de presque normal.

-'Donc…je commence', lui dit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement.

-'Je ne peux attendre…', répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-'Sois un peu sérieux, tu veux ? Sinon ça ne marchera jamais.'

Damon but son verre et tendit de nouveau la main vers la bouteille, se resservant.

-'D'accord. Je suis parfaitement sérieux à présent. Mortellement sérieux, me préparant à mourir d'ennui. C'est un thème assez réjouissant : _la mort_.'

Elle lui lança un regard de suspicion mais décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute comme elle s'éclaircissait la gorge. '…Très bien. Tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas du tout que tes sentiments pour moi étaient aussi forts et…'

-'_Quelle connerie_ !' l'interrompit-il. 'Par l'enfer, tu savais parfaitement ce que je ressentais. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai _tué ton petit frère_, Elena.'

Elle le regarda.

-'…Ce pour quoi tu sais que je serais éternellement désolé', ajouta-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

Elena soupira. –'Tu tournes sa mort en dérision, Damon.'

-'Non, pas du tout. Même si le terme mort me semble _quelque peu_ exagéré, à vrai dire. Il est parfaitement vivant.'

-'Pas grâce à toi !'

-'Oh allez ! Je me suis déjà répandu en excuse pour ça, tu te souviens ? Si tu veux que je sois désolé pour le reste de mes jours, oui, je plaisanterais là dessus. Je me suis excusé platement devant toi, qu'est ce qu'il te faut d'autre ?'

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, se forçant au calme. 'Nouvelle règle : pas d'interruption.'

-'Très bien. Retourne donc à tes excuses basées sur des _mensonges_.'

-'Bon, peut être que je n'ai pas voulu voir tes sentiments pour moi', corrigea-t-elle d'elle-même. 'Ce qui est entièrement de ma faute et je suis désolé pour ça aussi. Et je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir pu te faire croire qu'entre…toi et moi…il puisse jamais y avoir quelque chose.'

-'Vraiment, Elena ? Tu en es sure ? Tu es assise là devant moi, bien droite, et tu es en train de me dire ça alors que nous nous sommes embrassés la nuit dernière ? Quand vas-tu enfin admettre que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Je pensais que cette discussion requérait de l'honnêteté, pas toute une flopée de mensonges', rétorqua Damon en rompant sa promesse douteuse de ne pas l'interrompre et en se levant de sa chaise. -'Nouvelle règle : je quitte le jeu lorsque tu mens. Ce qui est le cas. _Game over_.'

Il finit son verre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-'Damon…', commença Elena, le suivant des yeux.

Il ne réagit pas.

-'Damon! Assis toi!' lui demanda-t-elle plus fort. 'Je vais recommencer. _Allez_. Promis, je serais honnête.'

Elle ferma les yeux en prononçant la dernière phrase. Ca allait être dur. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, Damon s'était retourné et la regardait.

-'J'attends…', lui dit-il impatiemment.

-'…Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être la personne que tu aimerais que je sois. Je suis désolé que le fait qu'entre…toi et moi…il y ait quelque chose…ne change rien à la situation. J'aime Stefan, Damon. J'ai confiance en lui.

-'C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi...'

-'Il y a une part de ça, oui. Tu es trop dangereux, trop imprévisible', admit-elle.

-'Certaines filles courent après le danger', sourit Damon d'un air malicieux, retournant vers sa chaise.

-'Eh bien pas moi. Jamais. Et juste parce que je suis désormais dans une situation où ma vie est en danger presque continuellement ne veut pas dire que je cours de moi-même au-delà des ennuis.'

-'…Tu les cherches en étant avec mon frère, Elena. Tu les cherches en faisant parti de notre monde.'

Il se renversa contre le dossier de la chaise, la regardant d'un air sérieux, intense.

-'…Stefan ne me blessera jamais. Ni les personnes qui m'entourent. Aussi longtemps que tu feras parti de ma vie, il y aura toujours un risque que je ne suis pas prête à courir et je ne pense pas que tu ais la moindre raison de me contredire. J'ai grandi, muri. Je ne dis pas que c'est un choix facile à faire, je ne dis pas non plus que je désire que tu sortes de ma vie, mais c'est nécessaire si je veux protéger les gens que j'aime.'

Damon soupira et baissa les yeux, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. '…J'étais à bout cette nuit là. J'ai juste craqué.'

-'Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que tu seras à bout ? Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que je dirais quelque chose qui ne te plairas pas ?' lui demanda-t-elle. '…Les gens craquent parfois. Ca m'arrive également. Ca ne veut pas dire que je tue des personnes par frustration.'

-'Mais tu n'es pas un vampire vicieux dont la nature même est de tuer.'

-'_Exactement_ !' répondit Elena en levant la voix, se penchant en avant. 'C'est dans ta nature ! C'est ce que tu as été durant plus d'un siècle. Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. C'est ce que tu es et tu peux très bien dire que je te transforme en une personne que tu ne désires pas être, il y a toujours quelque chose en toi qui fait que nous ne pouvons être amis…ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais comme je l'ai dit : ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux et…c'est difficile pour moi, et tu me manque, et c'est pourquoi nous avons eu des moments où j'ai été capable d'oublier où nous en étions et où j'ai agi come je l'ai fait et ce pourquoi je t'ai fait penser que je pouvais te laisser revenir peu à peu près de moi et je suis désolé pour ça, Damon, mais chaque fois que je prends du recul et pense à tout ça, il me semble évident que nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas revenir en arrière.'

-'Et donc…pourquoi sommes nous en train d'avoir cette conversation ? Qu'est ce que ça va changer ?'

-'J'ai besoin que tu comprennes et respectes ma décision. Et…j'ai besoin de trouver un moyen de ne plus te détester. Et tu sais quoi ? Je peux le faire, j'en suis capable, parce que tu es désolé et que tu as été tellement gentil avec moi depuis que nous sommes enfermés ici. Je peux espérer que tu ne sois pas cette grosse brute et que tu m'apprécies. Te pardonner pour ce que tu as fais est une autre histoire. Mais la haine…je pense que je peux passer outre.'

-'Comment ?'

-'…En suivant mon chemin. En m'asseyant ici maintenant et en te disant que je ne te détestes plus.'

-'Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Elena', lui dit Damon, secouant la tête. 'Tu ne peux juste pas déclarer ça d'un coup. C'est le mauvais côté des sentiments. Et crois moi, j'en connais un rayon. Tu ressens toujours quelque chose, ou non.'

-'Je sais très bien, mais j'essaye, d'accord ? Et j'ai besoin que tu fasses des efforts également.'

-'Très bien. Je vais essayer. Je déclare solennellement que je ne ressens plus aucune haine à ton égard', il sourit, pas convaincu. -'_Ta dam_, c'est fait ! Que le sort s'en aille !'

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. 'Woah, tu as vu ça ? Nous sommes encore là ! _Etonnant, non ?_'

-'Damon…'

-'Nous sommes fichus, Elena. Toutes les conversations du monde n'arriveront pas à résoudre ça. Tu penses vraiment que je désire te haïr ? Qu'importe si nous sommes coincés ici ou non ? Ce n'est pas par choix, Elena. Nous ne pouvons juste pas mettre fin au sort. Ou en fait, je pourrais, mais mon côté vampire sadique referait surface pour te montrer à quel point il te hait et il te viderait de ton sang, donc ça n'est pas une solution non plus. Regarde la réalité en face : nous sommes condamnés. Nous allons mourir ici.'

-'Est-ce bien toi, _Monsieur Optimiste_ ?' murmura Elena, frustrée par la conversation.

-'Je suis _réaliste_. Peut être est ce à ton tour d'essayer', conclut-il en se redressant. 'Il n'y a pas de solution, Elena. Tout autre sort nous aurions pu le combattre, mais celui là… Nos relations, qu'elles quelles soient, sont trop compliquées et conflictuelles pour être jamais résolues. La haine a toujours eu un petit rôle à jouer entre nous, on a juste perdu le contrôle un peu plus tard. Et je suis désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te sauver, mais je ne vois aucune lumière au bout du tunnel.'

Elena leva les yeux sur lui à ces mots. –'Est-ce pour cela que tu es désolé ? Parce que tu ne peux pas me sauver ?'

-'…Tu ne mérites pas de mourir de cette manière'. Damon haussa les épaules. 'Et si tu meurs, il y aura ton sang sur nos mains, à Stefan et moi. Nous t'avons laissé entrer dans nos vies. Et j'avais décidé, il y a longtemps, que je te garderais saine et sauve, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.'

Elena le regarda, pleine d'estime et d'admiration. Il avait parlé avec tant de clarté et de sincérité qu'il l'avait presque effrayé.

-'…je ne te déteste pas, Damon', murmura-t-elle. 'Vraiment.'

-'Réessaye quand tu y croiras toi-même', lui dit-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux, bougeant la tête rapidement vers elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Une soudaine colère la fit bouillir comme elle le regardait partir. Elle bondit de sa chaise et tendit le bras vers le côté de la table où reposait le verre vide de Damon. Elle le prit dans sa main et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. Il se brisa en mille morceaux contre le mur, le faisant se retourner de surprise.

-'Donc c'est ça ?'déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. 'Ce sont tes derniers morts avant que nous attendions patiemment de mourir ? Tu vas réellement abandonner ? Je ne veux pas mourir, Damon ! Je ne _peux pas_ mourir !'

La colère se transforma rapidement en désespoir. Elle le regarda, les larmes lui montant aux yeux une fois de plus.

-'Comment puis-je mourir ?' murmura-t-elle.

Damon s'approcha d'elle, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-'…Je suis désolé', lui offrit-il.

-'Oui, j'ai compris', déclara Elena, les larmes roulant sur ses joues à présent. 'Et j'ai aussi compris que tu étais un lâche. Tu as été de l'autre côté, Damon. Tu l'as vu et ça a été si terrible que tu ne veux même pas en parler. Et j'ai peur, ça me terrifie ! Et tu as juste décidé que ce serait l'endroit où nous sommes résignés à aller au lieu de tenter une dernière chose, un dernier essai, me terrifiant plus encore ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai besoin que tu sois fort, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu te battes à mes côtés. Jusqu'à notre dernier souffle il reste de l'espoir ! Et tu ne peux pas me tenir éloigné, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi !'

-'Très bien', déclara-t-il enfin. 'Je vais me battre. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je me battrai.'

Elena ravala ses larmes et inspira profondément. '_Merci_.'

Damon sembla hésiter un instant, puis il se dirigea vers elle. Elena n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant elle. Elle sursauta quand il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui, mais cela semblait si naturel de se laisser aller contre lui. Cette fois ci elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, mais elle posa avec plaisir se tête contre sa poitrine.

-'Tu as un tempérament de général, Elena', déclara-t-il, baissant la tête vers son front.

Elle haussa les épaules. -'Ca a toujours été un peu le cas.'

Elle put le sentir sourire.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pense-vous ? Cela progresse doucement, non ?^^_

_Bisous et à Bientôt._


	7. Sang

_Bonjour, merci à ceux m'ayant écrit un petit mot d'encouragement, à vous et à tous ceux qui lisent, j'espère que ce septième chapitre vous plaira !_

_L'auteur de cette histoire est __**Nice-One**__ et je n'en suis que la traductrice !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 **: **Sang**.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, les jours et les nuits désormais impossible à distinguer, les faisant dormir et se lever quand ça leur chantait. L'horloge interne d'Elena était complètement déréglée, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et tendue, sans vraiment être capable de l'expliquer. Le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait caressé ces derniers jours commençait également à disparaitre, le temps passait et il n'y avait toujours pas de changement.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant après avoir ouvert le placard, confrontée à l'inévitable : le manque de nourriture. Elle tendit la main vers une pomme déjà à moitié pourrie, mordant quand même dedans, désespérée de ne pouvoir soulager la faim qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

Damon pénétra dans la cuisine et s'assit.

-'Je m'ennuie', déclara-t-il.

-'Moi aussi', approuva-t-elle, s'asseyant en face de lui, croquant une nouvelle fois dans la pomme.

Damon la regarda, crispant la mâchoire, signe pour Elena que le sujet épineux allait bientôt être mis sur le tapis. -'…Comment allons nous faire pour la nourriture ?'

-'Il y a des céréales.'

-'Et ?'

-'Et c'est tout, des céréales.'

-'Ok nous avons donc un problème. Un de plus.'

-'Et le sang ?' Osa-t-elle finalement demander, tentant de paraitre désinvolte. La question était sur le bout de sa langue depuis un moment mais elle avait été trop effrayée par la réponse pour oser la poser.

-'Je viens juste de prendre la dernière pochette ce matin.'

Elena sentit la panique l'envahir durant une seconde.

-'Calme-toi !' lui assura-t-il. 'Personne ne t'a jamais montré le frigo au sous sol ? Pas de soucis pour moi. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, malheureusement.'

Elle haussa les épaules. –'Je pense que ça va aller encore quelques jours. Affamée et grincheuse sans doute, mais vivante.'

Il hocha la tête doucement. 'Probablement, mais il est peut être temps de discuter du sujet _Tabou_ avant qu'on en arrive là.'

-'Et _quel est_ le sujet tabou ?'

Il lui lança un coup d'œil qui se voulait évident mais cela lui pris une seconde avant de réaliser.

-'Oh non !' dit-elle. 'Pas question.'

-'Il y a assez de sang dans la maison pour que l'on tienne un moment tous les deux', l'exhorta-t-il.

-'Non, Damon, ça n'arrivera pas.' Elle mit fin à la discussion avant qu'elle n'ait même vraiment débuté et sauta de sa chaise.

-'Allez ! Tu y as forcément pensé. Avant même que nous ne soyons coincés ici.'

-'Non, et c'est sans condition.'

-'Vraiment ? Et comment exactement imaginais-tu ton futur rempli de joie et de bonheur en compagnie de Stefan, huh ? S'il te plait, éclaire-moi.'

Elle soupira en le regardant. -'Je n'y avais pas encore songé, d'accord ? Et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant. Je sortirais d'ici en étant toujours humaine. Les autres options ne sont même pas discutables.'

-'Et qu'en est-il de l'autre option impliquant ton corps humain _décomposé_ que je devrais présenter à Stefan ?'

-'Ne dis pas ça.'

-'Ecoute…je ne suis pas particulièrement enchanté par cette idée non plus, mais tout ce que je dis c'est : penses-y. Ca pourrait être logique. Ca nous donnerait un peu plus de temps', déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-'Je ne peux pas faire ça, Damon. Je n'avais jamais pensé rester ici aussi longtemps', admit-elle.

-'Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je partirais très loin si par un miracle quelconque nous sortons d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une seule nuit dans cette maison.'

-'Moi non plus', assura-t-elle, se penchant sur la table.

-'Huhu. Stefan va adorer ça.'

-'Je le convaincrais de bouger également', résolut-elle.

-'Parfait. Peut être que lui et moi pourrions emménager en colocation. Cela rendrait plus facile notre petit _ménage à trois_.'

-'Damon…'

-'N'est-ce pas ce qui est en train de se passer ? Ce qui a toujours été ? C'est un peu effrayant en vérité mais cet état des choses perdurera jusqu'à ce que tu ais pris ta décision.'

-'J'ai déjà pris ma décision', lui dit-elle d'un ton brusque. 'Il y a longtemps de ça.'

-'Oui, mais vois tu…je ne suis pas convaincu ! Avec le _baiser_ et tout ça… Tu vas devoir faire un peu mieux.'

-'Damon, s'il te plait ! Je pensais que l'idée était de trouver un moyen de ne plus se détester, par de se haïr plus encore.'

-'Oh, je sais que tu aimes cette part de moi ! Tu l'as toujours aimé. Et c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Nous nous chamaillons. Je dis quelque chose qui t'énerve et tu ne peux pas résister à l'envie de me répondre. C'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons, Elena.'

Elle lui tourna le dos après un dernier regard et se mit à essuyer le comptoir d'un air absent. Elle commençait à croire que peut être Damon avait eu raison la dernière fois. Leurs relations avaient toujours contenues une part de haine, qui s'était seulement récemment matérialisé par sa perte de contrôle, mais qui avait toujours été là, sous la surface. Et ça allait être impossible à résoudre. A moins que…

-'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par montrer mon corps décomposé à Stefan ?'

-'Oh, allez. J'étais juste en train de soulever un détail…'répondit Damon.

-'Non, je veux dire…C'est parce que tu penses que si je meurs, tu pourras sortir d'ici, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Eh bien…maintenant que tu en parles. Le sort est focalisé sur la relation haineuse entre deux personnes. Si l'un de nous meurt, _l'autre_ n'existera plus, étant donné que les personnes normales ne ressentent plus rien après leur mort…Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de parler de ça ?'

Elena secoua la tête. '…pas de raison particulière.'

Brusquement Damon se tient derrière elle, sa main posée avec attention sur le comptoir comme il dirigeait sa bouche vers son oreille.

-'Tu ne peux pas mourir', lui dit-il doucement. 'Ce qui complique la situation. Avec n'importe quelle autre personne sur la longue liste de celles que je déteste, la solution aurait été facile mais là…'

-'…Et qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il arrivera lorsque tu m'auras transformé ?' lui demanda-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui en continuant son nettoyage.

Damon la regarda de côté, renfrogné. '…Tu seras morte', lui répondit-il.

Hésitante, elle ne lui répondit pas comme elle poursuivait sa palpitante occupation, évitant le regard de Damon du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-'…Mais uniquement pendant une seconde. Je veux dire, techniquement tu seras toujours en vie, mais avec tout le tralala de la transformation vampirique. Mais tu seras également morte. Pendant une seconde tout du moins tes sentiments disparaitront. Ca pourrait être assez pour que le sort se brise', continua Damon, perdu dans ses pensées.

-'Exactement, ça _pourrait_ être', nota Elena, sa voix tremblante à cette pensée. 'Si ça ne marche pas…'

-'Tu auras juste été transformée. Ce qui pourrait bientôt devenir la seule solution à notre problème de nourriture de toute manière. Et ta transformation est quelque chose qui arrivera, quoi qu'il arrive.'

-'Damon…c'est le meilleur scénario et pourtant je ne suis pas _totalement_ enchantée par lui. Le pire serait que le sort considère que nous trichons et nous envoie tous deux en Enfer. As-tu pensé à ça ? C'est un trop gros risque.'

-'Quelle autre option avons-nous, Elena ?', demanda-t-il.

-'…Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est même pas la peine. Je ne veux pas être transformée. Pas maintenant, sans doute jamais.'

-'Elena…'

-'Non, Damon. C'est sans discussion.'

-'J'ai compris, je sais que c'est important. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite pour toi mais,…en dernier ressort…'

-'Eh bien nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Je me sens encore en forme, il reste toujours de la nourriture… »

-'Mais peut être devrais tu commencer à te faire à l'idée.'

Elle soupira, laissant finalement tomber le torchon sur le comptoir et se tourna vers lui.

-'…Pouvons nous juste _ne pas_ avoir cette conversation maintenant ? S'il te plait ?'

Damon la regarda, hochant doucement la tête. '…D'accord.'

-'Je sais que tu pourrais avoir raison, mais rien que d'y penser ça me fout vraiment la trouille. Je ne veux pas y faire face tout de suite. Je suis désolé, mais…'

-'…Je comprends.'

-'Et…ça doit être ma décision, Damon. Si ça doit arriver…je déciderai. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi et que tu pourrais très bien décider pour moi mais…Je veux que ça vienne de moi et si je décide que c'est non...eh bien…ça sera non. Même si l'autre option implique le fait que je meurs. Pour de vrai.'

-'Elena…'

-'S'il te plait, Damon ! J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi à ce sujet', le pria-t-elle.

-'…D'accord…', acquiesça-t-il finalement. '…Tu peux me faire confiance.'

-'Très bien', conclut-elle. 'Merci'.

Elle déglutit péniblement avant d'écarter les pensées négatives qui lui venaient.

-'De plus…', reprit-elle. 'Tu te rends comptes que si tu me transformes et que nous sortons de là, tu mourras quand même, n'est ce pas ?'

-'Et pourquoi donc ?' demanda Damon, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux.

-'Stefan découvrira que tu m'as transformé et il voudra te tuer, qu'importe son régime alimentaire. Et je ne mentionne même pas Bonnie…Elle te tuera avant même que tu aies pu ouvrir la bouche pour t'expliquer.'

Les lèvres de Damon se fendirent d'un petit sourire en coin. 'Mais je t'aurais dans mon équipe, avec ta nouvelle force vampirique et tout ce qui va avec. Nous pourrions leur botter les fesses à tous les deux.'

Elena laisse échapper un gloussement. 'Je l'espère pour toi.'

-'…Oui, moi aussi.'

* * *

-'Parle-moi un peu de l'Enfer', le pressa Elena, passant de nouveau du temps en sa compagnie. Elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était par besoin de distraction, pour penser à autre chose que la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

-'Pourquoi ?'

-'Parce que. Des trucs bizarres arrivent dans cette maison et peut être que ça pourrait nous aider si nous en parlons.'

-'C'est ta solution parfaite à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, non ? _Parler_ ?'

-'Ca pourrait fonctionner.'

-'Ca ne nous a pas vraiment fait du bien jusqu'à présent. Et pourquoi se tracasser ? Ca risque plutôt de déclencher la crise de panique que tu tentes de refouler.'

-'Ca a été horrible à ce point là ?' lui demanda-t-elle, se passant la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

-'Encore pire', lui assura-t-il.

Elena se traina jusqu'au lit où Damon était assis, son regard de nouveau tourné vers la télé. Il regardait un documentaire quelconque sur la Chaine Historique.

-'Qui t'as fait du mal ?' Trouva-t-elle la force de lui demander, tendant la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts descendirent avant de s'arrêter à l'endroit où la blessure avait totalement disparu. Naturellement, cela lui fit relever la tête.

-'Un gentil petit chien armé d'un gros couteau', répondit-il, haussant les épaules, un sourcil relevé, tout sourire. –'Il n'a pas _vraiment_ fait exprès, du reste. Il a trébuché et m'a poignardé par accident. Ce genre de chose arrive parfois…' (_Shit happens_)

-'Plus de mensonges', l'exhorta-t-elle en l'observant. 'Comment as-tu pu revenir ?'

Damon soupira bruyamment, tournant son visage vers le sien. -'Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et le pourquoi du comment ne m'intéresse pas non plus.'

-'Que s'est-il passé, Damon ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir.'

-'Je me suis volontairement jeté dans les flammes de l'enfer ce qui…oh surprise ! ne ressemblait pas vraiment au pays des bisounours, tout plein de petits papillons et de jolis soleils. J'ai croisé de sympathiques diablesses et de vilains démons qui ne jouaient pas vraiment le jeu, vois tu ? Préférant me déchiqueter en lambeaux...Tu en veux d'autre ?'

-'Comment ça ils ne jouaient pas le jeu ?'

-'Nom de Dieu, Elena ! Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ? La manière dont j'ai essayé de me défendre avant d'être enchainé d'un coup à un mur et qu'un cinglé psychopathe ne tente de m'éviscérer ?'

-'Pour commencer, oui', déclara-t-elle. 'Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est de m'être retrouvé en bas. J'ai réussi à me trainer à l'étage où tu m'as trouvé. Fin de l'histoire.'

-'Tu as été absent plusieurs heures, Damon.'

-'_Seulement_ plusieurs heures, huh ?' demanda-t-il amèrement. –'Laisse-moi juste te dire que…l'étape du boucher sadique a été la dernière de ma petite aventure là bas. Et elle s'est bien terminée. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage.'

Elena ferma les yeux à ces mots. Bien entendu qu'elle ne voulait pas connaitre la suite, mais elle savait que lui, avait besoin d'en parler. Il fallait que ça sorte.

-'Je suis désolée', murmura-t-elle.

-'Je sais, oui, pauvre petit vampire', répondit Damon sarcastiquement en lui souriant. –'Ca n'est pas très grave, je vais survivre.'

Elle le regarda. –'Si tu le dis.'

-'Parfaitement. _Cheeze_, Elena, souris un peu. Personne n'est mort. Pas encore, tout du moins.'

-'C'est reparti', déclara-t-elle en soupirant, se redressant en regardant ailleurs. –'Ca n'est pas non plus le bon moment.'

-'Ce n'est pas une question de temps. Il faut juste se rendre à l'évidence. Ton estomac commence à crier famine, c'est assourdissant.'

-'T'exagères !' lui dit-elle.

-'C'est pour moi', dit-il en haussant les épaules, désignant la télé de la tête. 'Je n'arrive même plus à suivre ce que passionnant documentaire raconte sur Hitler.'

-'Très bien, je m'en vais', décida-t-elle, se détournant pour pouvoir sortir du lit.

-'Non', la retient-il, attrapant son bras. 'Reste. Juste pour dormir. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie plus que nécessaire.'

Elle baissa les yeux vers son bras autour duquel la main de Damon s'était enroulée avec précaution. Puis elle le regarda, hésitante.

-'Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus', ajouta-t-il en souriant. 'Ca sera juste entre toi, moi et Monsieur Hitler.'

Elle acquiesça doucement. Damon s'écarta pour lui faire un peu de place. Elle s'étala sous les couvertures, de '_son_' côté du lit. Il regardait de nouveau la télé, comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'elle dorme à ses côtés. Puis elle réalisa soudain que ça l'était. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, prisonniers de la maison, se tapant sur les nerfs, exprimant respectivement leurs sentiments, ils avaient finalement trouvé un semblant de paix. Au lieu de chercher à tout prix à s'éviter, ils tentaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble. Tous les deux. Elle savait que c'était un grand pas en avant et sentit un léger espoir s'insinuer en elle de nouveau.

Elle sourit faiblement en s'installant confortablement dans le grand lit. Elle étendit les jambes et rencontra des pieds à mi chemin.

-'Bouge tes pieds de là', lui dit-elle en le taquinant, utilisant toute sa force pour les déplacer mais évidemment sans succès.

-'Huh huh. _Mon lit, mes règles'_, sourit-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran devant lui.

-'Nous avons partagé le lit et tes pieds se trouvent actuellement de _mon_ côté. Allez ouste ! Tu as toute la place du monde de ton côté.'

-'Je sais. Mais je suis bien comme ça', répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-'Damon !'Gloussa-t-elle, se redressant pour utiliser ses mains comme elle tentait de repousser ses pieds encore une fois. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Damon ricanait, toujours concentré sur la télé.

-Très bien', abandonna-t-elle enfin. 'Si tu le prends comme ça…'

Elle se saisit de l'oreiller et le lança sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda avant de s'allonger sur lui, la tête et les épaules posés sur le coussin, lui bloquant par là même la vue de l'écran. Elle se tortilla et ce jusqu'à trouver la bonne position, tirant les couvertures sur elle. Elle étendit les jambes, toute la place dont elle avait besoin désormais libre. Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit, fière d'elle-même. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer.

Damon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis Elena réalisa son erreur. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle sentit doucement sa main se poser sur son bras, ne bougeant plus. Il s'enfonça alors dans son propre oreiller, maintenant allongé sur le dos.

-'Tu as raison', déclara-t-il d'une voix ironique. 'Je suis _tellement_ embêté maintenant.'

-'La ferme', marmonna-t-elle, ne bougeant cependant pas d'un pouce. 'Au moins tu ne peux plus regarder la télé.'

-'Ah, noooon…, Hitler et ses petits nazis vont tellement me manquer.'

Elle ne put que sourire comme elle lui frappait gentiment l'estomac. –'Peu importe. Je vais dormir comme une souche pendant un très très long moment et toi, tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir.'

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais peu lui importait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, surtout qu'elle était vraiment installée très confortablement et elle espérait au moins que ça l'ennuyait légèrement. Sa main recula et se posa sur son ventre avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. C'était juste un petit somme. Rien de très important.

Elena ne put voir le visage de Damon comme ce dernier laissait échapper un sourire malicieux.

-'Pas la moins chance', murmura-t-il enfin.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle ne reposait plus sur la poitrine de Damon mais se trouvait seule au milieu du grand lit. Elle fut désorientée une seconde.

-'Damon ?' Appela-t-elle, légèrement agacée de ne pas le voir là. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait juste besoin d'être près de lui. En permanence. En même temps, qui savait ce que le sort allait encore leur réserver ?

-'Je suis là', annonça-t-il en entrant dans la chambre par la porte adjacente de la salle de bain. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et un sourire ornait son visage.

-'Eh', lui dit-elle, clairement soulagée.

-'Tu as bien dormi ?' lui demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

-'Pas mal', répondit-elle en se redressant. –'J'ai été absente combien de temps ?'

Soudain le sourire de Damon sembla disparaitre une seconde. Elle se rembrunit.

-'Un petit bout de temps', déclara-t-il finalement.

-'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?' lui demanda-t-elle, réellement inquiète à présent.

-'Rien de trop grave', lui dit-il, se dirigeant vers le lit et s'asseyant sur le bord. -Les horloges se sont arrêtées de tourner.'

Elle haussa les sourcils à ces mots. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte. Le tic tac récurrent avait été un des seuls bruits de la maison envahie par le silence. Maintenant, ce dernier était presque palpable, elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle se tourna vers l'horloge sur le mur et en eut la confirmation. Il était trois heures. Exactement la même heure à laquelle elle s'était endormie. Une chose de plus qui allait contribuer à la rendre folle. Ne pas savoir quelle heure il était, ne pas même connaitre le temps qui passait, pas un indice n'indiquant le jour ou la nuit ou combien de temps elle avait dormi, tout cela était en train de la faire peu à peu sombrer. Et de plus en plus vite.

-'Et ma montre ? Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre de Stefan…', demanda-t-elle, se retournant vers Damon.

-'Elle s'est arrêtée aussi. Pareil pour l'heure du micro-ondes, même si lui marche encore. Bizarre. Et même chose pour l'horloge de la télé, qui elle ne marche plus par contre. Bloquée sur trois heures.'

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

-'Ce n'est pas si grave, Elena', tenta de la réconforter Damon. 'On peut faire avec.'

Elle le regarda : 'Tu sais très bien que c'est une mauvais nouvelle, Damon.'

Elle réussit à ne pas laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion dans ses mots alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : se mettre à hurler, se rouler en boule pour pleurer. Bien entendu que c'était grave, même si ils commençaient à s'habituer. Ca allait les rendre complètement dingues.

-'J'ai amené le reste des céréales', changea-t-il de sujet, 'ton estomac m'a réveillé. Il est temps de manger.'

Elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit où était posé le petit bol. Il n'était rempli qu'à moitié, sans lait évidemment.

-'Je suis capable d'attendre encore un peu', déclara-t-elle pleine d'assurance.

-'Eh bien pas moi', répondit Damon, haussant les épaules. 'C'est seulement repousser l'inévitable une nouvelle fois. Mange.'

Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et déposa le bol devant Elena. Elle le regarda avec désir, paraissant légèrement folle, mais c'était la vérité. Elle était vraiment affamée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que des céréales puissent dégager une quelconque odeur, ni que cette dernière soit si alléchante. Sa main se tendit presque automatiquement.

-'Bon appétit', lui dit Damon.

Elle commença à manger avidement, puis se força à se calmer et ralentit ses bouchées, les diminuant. Elle put ainsi les apprécier plus facilement. Les céréales, qui n'avaient jamais été quelque chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement, lui semblaient être un pur extase. Presque littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux.

-'J'ai trouvé une solution pour notre situation alimentaire. En quelque sorte… Enfin pas vraiment', dit-il en l'interrompant dans son repas, guettant sa réaction.

Elle avala une autre bouchée et le regarda avec méfiance.

-'Tu dois d'abord m'écouter', continua-t-il. 'Ne m'interromps pas.'

Elle hocha la tête, hésitante, avant de continuer à manger. Elle ne pourrait pas le couper si sa bouche était occupée à mâcher.

-'Mourir de faim n'est pas quelque chose de très joli à voir, Elena.'

Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme elle avalait ses céréales. 'Pourquoi dis tu ça ?'

-'Tu as dis que tu ne m'interromprais pas', lui lança-t-il, lui tapant légèrement la tête en la regardant d'un air accusateur.

-'Eh bien je n'étais pas encore au courant que tu t'étais donné pour mission de me faire paniquer !' lui répondit-elle, oubliant pendant un instant la dernière cuillerée de céréales au fond du bol.

-'Ce n'est pas mon but ! C'était seulement la première phrase. La suite est mieux…. Ou un peu moins pire, au choix.'

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux du coin de l'œil, une légère moue sur le visage. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

-'Finis ton bol. Tu ne pourras pas m'interrompre avec la bouche pleine', ajouta-t-il.

-'Nous verrons ça', lui dit-elle avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée.

-'Je disais donc…mourir de faim n'est pas très drôle. Avec de la volonté tu pourras sans doute tenir un mois, peut être un peu plus. Mais tu vas t'éteindre à petit feu, Elena. Ton corps va devenir de plus en plus faible comme le temps passera. Ca ne sera pas beau du tout.'

Elena déglutit ses céréales. –'Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça juste après que je finisse les derniers restes de nourriture de la maison.'

-'Bois mon sang', déclara-t-il. 'Juste un petit peu chaque jour. Tu garderas des forces et ça ira mieux. Peut être même que tu te sentiras assez bien.'

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

-'…non…', murmura-telle sans grande conviction. 'Si je meurs avec ton sang dans mon organisme…'

-'Non ça n'arrivera pas. Si tu deviens trop faible et que tu préfères mourir…si tu décides de ne pas être transformée, nous arrêterons. Le fait de boire mon sang va juste te redonner quelque force, mais ça ne va pas résoudre le problème. Ton corps aura toujours besoin de nourriture même si tu n'en ressentiras pas forcément le besoin. Ce qui est plutôt embêtant d'ailleurs et assez délicat car tu ne seras pas forcément en mesure de déterminer si tu es à l'article de la mort ou non. Enfin bon, nous stopperons à temps pour que ton organisme puisse évacuer mon sang. A moins que tu ne décides que te transformer en vampire ne soit finalement pas la pire chose au monde.'

Il lui prit le bol des mains, lui laissant la possibilité d'enfouir son visage dedans.

-'Je ne sais pas, Damon.'

-'Tu peux encore décider si tu veux être transformée ou pas. Tu n'auras juste pas à subir l'horrible douleur de la faim tout de suite. C'est une solution plutôt acceptable, Elena.'

Elle soupira, réfléchissant à tout ça. Un sentiment de malaise s'insinua au plus profond d'elle-même comme elle réalisait soudain quelque chose.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer : '…est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Tu me laisseras vraiment décider ? Je veux dire, ton sang coulera dans mes veines. Tu pourrais me tuer et…'

-'Elena', l'interrompit-il. 'Je ne ferais _jamais_ ça.'

-'Même si je décide de ne pas être transformée ? Même si je préfère mourir ? Tu me regarderas juste mourir ?'

-'…Je ne te tuerais pas', lui assura-t-il, '…jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes.'

Il tenta de sourire.

-'…Très bien', dit-elle.

-'Très bien.'

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_Bon weekend à tous, bon courage à ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent les cours lundi :-'(_

_Bisous xoxo !_


	8. Démons

_Bonjour, je poste en vitesse ce chapitre, je suis un peu débordée par le travail en ce moment !_

_**Merci**__ pour toutes vos reviews…_

_Je rappelle que l'auteur de cette fiction est __**Nice-One,**__ je n'en suis que la traductrice !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**** : Démons.**

Il lui était littéralement impossible à présent de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le déclenchement du sort, mais cela lui semblait être l'éternité. Elena roula sur le grand lit, faisant face à la porte. Elle aperçut alors Damon entrer dans la chambre, son petit sourire habituel au coin des lèvres. Pendant une seconde, tout lui sembla parfaitement normal.

-'Comment te sens-tu ?', demanda-t-il, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

-'Fatiguée', admit-elle, 'et faible.'

-'Tu es capable de marcher ?'

-'Bien sur, mais en trébuchant toutes les deux minutes je pense.'

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant dessus en douceur. Elena se tourna un peu plus pour lui faire face.

Damon s'allongea sur le dos mais se déplaça pour se rapprocher d'elle, leurs têtes se touchant presque. Ils restèrent comme ça en silence pendant un moment.

-'La télé est vraiment morte', déclara-t-il.

-'Ah oui ?'

-'Oui. Plus rien ne fonctionne désormais.'

-'…ça craint.'

-'Plutôt, oui.'

Elena apprécia à sa juste valeur leur papotage mais elle n'avait en vérité pas la force de commencer ou même de mener une véritable conversation. Elle frissonna légèrement, se recroquevillant sur elle même.

-'Qu'y a-t-il ?'

'J'ai froid', admit-elle.

Il soupira puis roula sur le côté et commença à faire courir sa main de haut en bas le long de son bras dans le fol espoir de lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Elle se laissa faire pendant quelques instants avant de changer de position, se rapprochant de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, croisant les bras derrière lui de manière à se que leurs deux corps s'emboitent.

-'Quelle heure est-il à ton avis ?' demanda-t-elle.

-'Trois heures, apparemment.' Damon haussa les épaules. 'Qu'importe ?'

-'Moi ça m'intéresse. Ca serait bien de pouvoir s'y retrouver un peu mieux. Tous nos sens sont sans dessus dessous à présent. J'ai la tête continuellement embrumée.'

-'Ca pourrait venir de la faim.'

Elle secoua la tête. 'Non, ça a commencé bien avant. C'est comme si je me sentais étourdie et confuse. Comme si je n'étais même plus là.'

-'Mais tu es là, d'accord ?' Soupira-t-il. 'Nous sommes tous les deux là. _Encore_.'

Elle approuva de la tête, en silence, admettant ce qu'elle savait déjà. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait comme…_perdue._ Plus rien ne tournait rond, plus rien n'avait de sens.

-'Tu trembles' dit Damon, brisant le silence.

-'Oui, depuis un moment déjà.'

-'Voudrais-tu boire un peu de mon délicieux sang de vampire ?' lui proposa-t-il d'un air détaché, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, comme s'il lui proposait de la nourriture particulièrement appétissante.

-'Ce n'est pas délicieux', objecta-t-elle, soulevant légèrement la tête. 'J'ai déjà gouté avant, tu te rappelles ?'

-'Oui mais aujourd'hui tu meurs de faim. Littéralement. Ca va te paraitre exquis, crois moi.'

Elena laissa échapper un petit grognement avant de reposer la tête contre sa poitrine de nouveau. 'Je ne sais pas, Damon.'

-'Nous pouvons attendre. Mais là au moins tu es encore capable de prendre une décision par toi-même. Si nous repoussons encore plus longtemps, tu pourrais devenir un peu…tu sais…hystérique.'

-'Je _suis_ folle', déclara-t-elle. 'J'ai besoin de voir le jour. J'ai besoin de connaitre l'heure qu'il est. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici !'

-'Si nous établissons une liste des priorités, je dirais que tu as surtout besoin d'avaler quelque chose et vite.'

Mon Dieu, il avait tellement raison. Mais il y avait une différence entre la véritable nourriture et ce qu'il lui proposait.

-'Des frites', rêva Elena, fermant les yeux. 'Et un hamburger.'

-'Sans cornichons', ajouta-t-il.

-'Sans cornichons', approuva-t-elle, souriant au souvenir.

-'Quoi d'autre ?'

-'Des gâteaux. Ou du chocolat.'

Elle pouvait presque sentir le goût sur sa langue.

-'Quelle sorte de chocolat ?'

-'Celui qui fond immédiatement dans la bouche.'

Il hocha la tête en approbation, souriant légèrement.

-'Tu penses que je pourrais un jour en remanger ?' Osa-t-elle demander, ouvrant les yeux de nouveau.

-'Tu es une éternelle optimiste', déclara Damon, haussant les épaules. –'Tu ne vas pas commencer à flancher maintenant !'

Elena se redressa à demi, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Le geste l'affaiblit encore un peu plus. Elle soupira lourdement, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-'Allons-y', dit-elle. –'J'en ai ma claque de me sentir comme ça.'

Damon s'assit également et inspecta son visage une seconde. 'Tu en es sure ?'

-'Je n'ai pas le choix', déclara-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avant d'approcher son poignet de sa bouche. Elena le regarda avec un intérêt certain et tressailli légèrement quand elle le vit mordre la chair. Damon ne réagit pas et fit retomber son bras, deux gouttes de sang perlant sur son poignet. Les gouttes se transformant alors rapidement en un flot plus conséquent, ruisselant sur sa peau.

-'Bon appétit', lui dit Damon.

Le malaise qu'Elena ressentait depuis un certain temps empira à la vue du sang. Bien que son corps hurlait de détresse et la poussait à rechercher quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir un peu mieux, son instinct premier continuait de repousser ce qui s'offrait devant elle. Néanmoins, elle tendit les mains. Elle attrapa le bras baissé et l'apporta lentement à sa bouche.

Elena hésita une seconde avant de presser contre ses lèvres le poignet de Damon. Elle eu besoin d'une seconde supplémentaire avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche et aspirer le sang. Elle sentit le liquide salé sur sa langue, métallique. Quand les premières gorgées atteignirent son estomac, elle aspira avidement, sachant qu'elle irait mieux. Un peu plus de sang lui envahit la bouche avant même qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle avala de nouveau. Encore, et encore.

Puis elle repoussa le bras loin d'elle, déglutissant une dernière fois et fermant les yeux tout de suite après.

-'Ca va ?', lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et hocha la tête en le regardant, tentant de sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire comme sa main se rapprochait de son visage et que son pouce venait lui essuyer gentiment les lèvres. Son premier geste fut de se détourner mais elle se ravisa. Elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Damon ramena sa main vers lui et se lécha le doigt, effaçant les dernières traces de sang.

-'Merci', lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

-'C'est rien', déclara-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

Elle respira profondément.

-'Il faudrait que je boive un peu d'eau. L'arrière goût est assez désagréable.'

Il sourit. -'Je devrais me sentir offensé mais les forces me manquent, que dirais-tu d'un café ?'

-'Oui ça serait bien, s'il te plait', lui répondit-elle, souriante comme elle se sentait soudainement pleine d'énergie, le sang de Damon lui remplissant l'estomac.

-'Je reviens bientôt', promit-il.

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau. Damon lui toucha le genou une seconde avant de se lever du lit. Elena le regarda quitter la chambre avant de se jeter sur les oreillers moelleux recouverts par les couvertures.

Elle n'avait plus froid. En fait, elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle allait bien. Même mieux que bien. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie si bien après avoir bu le sang de Damon la première fois. Probablement car à ce moment là elle n'était tout simplement pas en train de crier famine. Elle croisa les bras de contentement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une énorme amélioration mais au moins maintenant elle avait assez d'énergie pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa faim. Quelque chose de plus important. Quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. En supposant que ce soit possible tout du moins.

Cette fois ci, quand le noir envahit brusquement la pièce, elle ne frissonna pas comme la dernière fois. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite mais elle resta calme.

-'Damon !', l'appela-t-elle.

-'J'y vais', sa voix réconfortante lui répondit.

Une autre coupure d'électricité. Ca n'était pas la peine de paniquer. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, ayant l'impression de s'y sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Nom de Dieu, elle détestait l'obscurité. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués et elle ne put rien distinguer. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre Damon. Sa tête se releva brusquement quand elle perçut des pas venant du couloir.

-'Damon ?', demanda-t-elle doucement, plissant les yeux en direction de la porte.

-'Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps !' lui répondit-il et Elena sentit la panique l'envahir en entendant sa voix lui parvenir du rez-de-chaussée.

Les pas se firent plus lourds comme ils s'emblaient se rapprocher. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, priant pour qu'ils s'en aillent, espérant qu'elle ne faisait que les imaginer. Que son esprit lui jouait simplement un mauvais tour après avoir été perturbé pendant un certain moment. Que peut être le sang de vampire dans son organisme lui procurait des effets secondaires. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre traverser le couloir, maintenant capable de discerner un peu mieux dans le noir. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, s'empêchant de crier.

Et puis la lumière réapparut et tout sembla redevenir normal. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle soupira de soulagement, les yeux encore fixés sur le couloir.

-'Damon !'hurla-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Cette fois il apparut immédiatement dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir Elena toujours sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

-'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'lui demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

-'J'ai vu quelqu'un !' Elle haleta. 'Il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. J'ai entendu des pas et j'ai aperçu quelque chose !'

-'Les bruits de pas n'étaient pas les tiens ?' Il haussa les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête. Damon se détourna immédiatement et regarda dans le couloir. Il commença à déambuler à travers, laissant Elena dans la grande chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle l'entendit ouvrir et refermer les portes de ci de là, avant de réapparaitre près de celle de la chambre.

-'Il n'y a personne', lui assura-t-il.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. 'Non, il y avait quelqu'un. J'ai vu quelque chose, Damon. Quelqu'un. J'en suis sure.'

-'Je te crois.'

-'Dieu merci tu as réparé la lumière', soupira-t-elle.

-'Non, je n'ai rien fait', admit-il. 'J'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est juste revenu d'un coup.'

Elena et Damon se regardèrent. Que se passait-il à présent ?

-'Je déteste vraiment, _vraiment_, ce sort', déclara-t-elle. –'Et ça aura été l'euphémisme du siècle.'

Damon hocha la tête. 'Bon, quoi que ce fût, c'est parti. Ne paniquons pas.'

C'était facile pour lui de dire ça, il n'avait rien vu. Les pensées tourbillonnaient violemment dans sa tête.

-'Tu as entendu les pas, non ?'

-'Je pensais que c'était toi', approuva Damon.

-'Ca ne me plait pas du tout', soupira-t-elle. –'C'est tout simplement flippant. Et l'obscurité…'

-'C'est fini maintenant', lui assura-t-il. 'Allons en bas, le café est prêt.'

Elle approuva doucement, se remémorant le temps ou le café était une solution à beaucoup de problèmes. Plus maintenant, hélas. Elle allait le suivre quand les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau. Elena s'arrêta net, craignant le pire. Quelques secondes plus tard tout redevient normal, les lumières allumées. Damon la regarda en souriant.

-'On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme', dit-il, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il était en train d'essayer de la rassurer et elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette idée.

-'Je pense en effet que c'est ce qui vient de se passer. Et je déteste réellement ne rien voir', dit-elle en faisant la moue. 'Spécialement quand des choses bizarres se passent lorsqu'il fait tout noir'.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour répondre positivement à sa tentative mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

-'Allez', dit-il, montrant les escaliers. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu sais que je te protégerais.'

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement comme elle le regardait s'éloigner.

-'Oui je sais', murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'il l'entendrait, avant de le suivre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parlant plus.

* * *

Le corps d'Elena se raidit comme le noir envahissait de nouveau la cuisine.

-'Pas encore', dit-elle tout bas.

C'était la troisième fois depuis que Damon lui avait servi son café. Ca n'avait duré à chaque fois que quelques secondes mais le fait est que ça l'effrayait quand même toujours autant. Elle sentit la main de Damon se presser contre la sienne, comme les deux fois précédentes, lui montrant qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés. Même pas trente secondes se furent écoulées quand les lumières revinrent. Elle se détendît, soulagée, regardant Damon. En pleine lumière, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lui toucher la main et retira la sienne rapidement.

-'Tu sais, commença-t-il. 'Je me suis trompé la dernière fois. Tu corresponds _parfaitement_ au cliché de la demoiselle en détresse.'

-'Ce n'est pas drôle', lui dit-elle. 'Je te jure que j'ai vu quelque chose là haut.'

Il hésita une seconde : '…nous sommes enfermés ici, Elena. Personne ne peut rentrer ou sortir. Je pense que tu as _cru_ voir quelque chose, mais que…'

Elle redressa la tête brusquement. 'Tu ne me crois pas ?'

-'Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je dis _juste_ que je pense qu'il n'y a rien ici.'

Elle hocha la tête lentement, se sentant un peu énervée par le ton de sa voix. –'Ce qui revient exactement à dire que tu ne me crois pas. Tu as dis que tu avais entendu les pas, toi aussi. J'étais dans le lit, Damon, ça n'était pas les miens.'

-'C'est vrai', lui dit-il. 'Désolé, tu as raison.'

Elle soupira, prenant la tasse de café dans ses mains une nouvelle fois. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal. Bien sur la faim s'était évanouie et ses forces étaient revenues, elle pouvait sentir tous ses sens de nouveau en alerte, mais le malaise qui la tiraillait depuis plusieurs jours était de nouveau là, combattant sa force nouvelle. De surcroît, elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière d'une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et ça devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir le coup.

-'Est-ce que tu vas bien ?' lui demanda Damon.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en sirotant son café. 'Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je n'en peux plus, je suis en train de craquer.'

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui la poussait à avouer ça, mais c'était sortit avant même qu'elle y pense. Elle pesta contre la barrière invisible. Elle lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

-'Ca va aller', lui dit-il, tentant de la réconforter, mais la vérité était qu'ils connaissaient tous deux l'inutilité de ces mots.

-'Je me sens comme si toute l'énergie de mon corps devait se concentrer pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie', expliqua-t-elle. 'Comment peux tu rester si calme ?'

-'Je ne suis _pas_ calme', admit-il.

-'Et si les lumières s'éteignent de nouveau ? Pour de bon, cette fois ci?' Osa demander Elena.

-'Eh bien il faudra faire avec.'

Il semblait presque confiant. _Presque_.

-'Je ne pourrais pas', commença-t-elle. 'Ca sera la fin, pour de bon. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, en ne sachant pas quelle heure il est, depuis combien de temps nous sommes coincés ici ou ce qu'il va se passer… Si les lumières s'éteignent et que je ne peux plus rien voir, je me jette dans le trou noir !'

Damon ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Et de nouveau le noir les envahit. Elena ferma les yeux, se forçant à rester calme. Les incessantes coupures d'électricité la rendait folle et la rapprochait toujours un peu plus de la fin qu'elle venait juste de mentionner à Damon. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, le noir l'entourait. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison Damon n'avait pas agrippé sa main comme les fois précédentes. Elle ressentit alors le besoin pressent de prendre l'initiative et voulut le toucher, mais quand elle tendit la main, il n'était plus là.

Tout à coup elle entendit sa chaise bouger et elle sentit un courant d'air la frôler.

-'Damon!' hurla-t-elle, complètement paniquée, en se retournant, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Evidemment, l'obscurité autour d'elle l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Elena entendit du bruit venir des escaliers et son cœur fit un bond. Quand elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le visage elle poussa un hurlement perçant, la terreur l'envahissant. Une sorte de ricanement retentit de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Sa tête se retourna vivement dans cette direction mais elle ne put rien voir.

Les lumières revinrent encore une fois. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin où le rire s'était fait entendre, et la chaise près d'elle était vide.

-'Damon', hurla-t-elle à nouveau, se détournant vers les escaliers.

Elle avait rarement était aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un lorsqu'elle l'aperçut revenir de l'étage. L'expression de panique sur son visage effaça la moindre parcelle de bonheur. Elle bondit de sa chaise.

-'Où étais-tu ?' lui demanda-t-elle comme il pénétrait dans la cuisine, mais n'attendant pas sa réponse. 'Il y avait quelqu'un ici, Damon. Comme une petite fille. Elle ma touchée et puis….elle s'est mise à rire.'

-'Layla', dit-il, respirant bruyamment.

-'Qui est Layla ? Que se passe-t-il Damon ?'

-'Quelques vieux amis à moi nous ont rejoints de ce côté ci', déclara-t-il amèrement en s'asseyant. 'Ils disparaissent quand les lumières reviennent.'

-'Pourquoi…'commença Elena, se touchant le front de la main, même pas sure de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-'L'obscurité est ce qu'elle est, Elena', dit Damon. -'Ce qu'elle contient commence à nous encercler de plus en plus.'

-'Tu sautes à cette conclusion plutôt rapidement.'

-'Ce n'est pas sorcier' dit Damon, résigné. 'Toute cette histoire est en train de se transformer en carnaval macabre.'

-'Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Nous avons dormi déjà dans le noir plusieurs fois. Ils ne sont jamais apparus avant ça.'

-'Le livre mentionnait très clairement qu'à moins que nous ne résolvions nos problèmes à temps, nous mourrons dans d'atroces souffrances. Peut être que c'est le début. Peut être que le moment est venu.'

-'Et la fille ? Layla ?'

Damon la regarda, essayant de paraitre décontracté. 'Eh bien, elle ne semble pas vouloir que tu t'en sortes.'

-'Et que veut-elle, Damon ? Et qu'as-tu vu juste à l'instant ?'

-'Elena', lui dit-il, soupirant, 'tu poses les mauvaises questions. En réalité, il n'y a plus qu'une seule question importante désormais : comment allons nous sortir d'ici ? Nous avons besoin d'une réponse. Et vite.'

-'Nous ne connaissons _pas_ la réponse', murmura-t-elle.

-'Alors tu ferais mieux de prier pour que les lumières ne s'éteignent pas', déclara-t-il.

* * *

_A bientôt…_


	9. Capitulation

_Bonjour à tous, désolé du retard !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à __**Nice-One**__, je n'en suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: je confesse n'avoir pas eu le temps de beaucoup me relire, pardonnez mes erreurs de style et les fautes!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **: **Capitulation.**

Elena était assise par terre, sur le sol de la chambre de Stefan, le dos renversé contre le mur. Ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, elle tenait une torche à la main.

Fixant l'obscurité qui l'entourait, elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un apparut brusquement tout près d'elle, sachant désormais qu'elle ne pouvait plus être tout à fait certaine qu'il s'agissait de Damon, même si les lumières fonctionnaient.

Elle s'était déjà à moitié relevée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était bien lui.

-'Hey', commença-t-il.

-'Hey', lui répondit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Il hésita un moment puis s'assit à côté d'elle, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils restèrent dans cette position, en silence, pendant un certain temps.

-'Que fabriques-tu avec la lampe ?', lui demanda Damon en désignant de la main l'objet qu'elle allumait puis éteignait, éclairant par intervalle le noir autour d'eux.

Elena haussa les épaules. 'C'est juste une théorie. _Ils_ disparaissent chaque fois qu'il y a de la lumière, pas vrai? Eh bien ceci _est_ de la lumière.'

-'Ca pourrait marcher', affirma-t-il. 'Mais les lampes sont restées allumées depuis des heures maintenant.'

-'Je sais...'

-'Tu devrais faire attention aux batteries', lui suggéra Damon en la regardant continuer à allumer et éteindre la torche.

-'J'ai des recharges dans mes poches. J'en ai trouvé dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Stefan', expliqua-t-elle.

-'Mon petit frère toujours aussi responsable', déclara-t-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. 'On peut toujours compter sur lui pour avoir une provision de batteries cachée dans le coin'.

Quelque peu subitement, Elena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon. Elle ramena la lampe près d'elle puis attrapa son bras de ses deux mains, le rapprochant d'elle.

-'Tu vas bien ?' lui demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux vers son visage.

-'Non', répondit-il sincèrement. 'Ca ne va pas du tout'.

-'Pourquoi ?'

Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec surprise : '_Tu rigoles_ ?'

Il haussa les épaules, 'Il m'arrive parfois, moi aussi, de poser des questions stupides.'

Sa réflexion la fit sourire légèrement, puis elle se colla de nouveau contre lui, fixant le vide devant elle.

-'Mais tu te sens bien, non ?' Il brisa le silence une nouvelle fois. 'Physiquement ?'

Elle hocha la tête doucement. 'Ton sang continue de faire effet.'

-'Ouais. Je voulais te remercier pour ça', déclara soudainement Damon. Il se redressa légèrement et se racla la gorge.

-'Me remercier ? Pour quelle raison ?', demanda-t-elle, désormais elle aussi à moitié relevée. Seules leurs épaules se touchaient à présent.

Elle vit à quel point la réponse à sa question le faisait réfléchir. Il ne la regardait pas lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-'Pour m'avoir fait confiance et accepter de boire mon sang.'

Elena le regarda du coin de l'œil, surprise par ses mots.

-'Et je voulais que tu saches que ça reste toujours ta décision, malgré les derniers…évènements', conclut-il.

-'Tu penses que ça pourrait être pour bientôt, que nous sommes réellement en danger ?' demanda-t-elle. 'Tu penses que je devrais être transformée ? Que ça serait notre seule chance de sortir d'ici ?'

Damon remua doucement avant de répondre : 'Je _pense_ que ça devrait rester ta décision. Ca ne me concerne pas.'

-'Excepté que ça te concerne en vérité', soupira Elena. 'Ta vie en dépend également.'

-'Hum…jolie phrase', sourit-il. 'Mais je suis déjà mort, Elena. Et de plus, ces créatures sorties tout droit de l'Enfer ne m'ont pas eu la première fois. Elles ne m'auront pas plus maintenant. Je suis d'attaque pour me battre.'

-'Donc, tu ne trouves pas que je suis égoïste ?'

-'Egoïste parce que tu ne désires pas mourir ? Pourquoi serait-ce égoïste ?' demanda Damon. 'Aujourd'hui, je regarde en arrière et je souhaiterais avoir eu un peu plus de temps pour me décider. Je voulais être transformé pour être avec la femme de ma vie qui elle-même s'était transformée en reine des garces. Ca semblait plutôt être une bonne raison à l'époque, mais si je pouvais retourner dans le passé et recommencer…'

-'_Le ferais-tu_ ? Renoncerais-tu à la vie éternelle ?', le questionna Elena, intriguée par ses mots.

-'Peut être'. Il soupira. 'Peut être pas. Mais ce n'est surement pas quelque chose auquel je te forcerai. Tu dois pouvoir faire ton propre choix. Et pour les bonnes raisons. C'est tout ce que je dis.'

Elena fut réellement surprise par son discours, comment pouvait-il être si compréhensif alors que sa propre vie dépendait de sa décision ?

Elle connaissait mieux Damon qu'il ne le pensait lui-même et ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Ou peut être qu'elle avait tort. Peut être que c'était le vrai Damon qu'elle avait juste devant les yeux, plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre. Peut être qu'il recelait plus de choses en lui qu'elle n'avait bien voulu lui attribuer.

Elle tourna la tête et lui fit face. La main tendue vers son visage, elle lui effleura doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

-'J'ai confiance en toi', murmura-t-elle. 'Plus que jamais.'

Les yeux de Damon s'agrandirent de surprise à son toucher et à ses mots mais il ne répondit pas. Elena considéra son prochain mouvement durant une seconde, avant de se pencher doucement en avant. Damon lui ne bougea pas, restant immobile comme ses lèvres déposaient sur les siennes un baiser léger. Ce fut doux et rapide. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent lorsque le visage d'Elena se recula. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elena s'y était attendue mais se surpris elle-même à répondre à son baiser, sans même se donner la peine d'y penser.

Juste au moment où elle allait repousser tous les doutes qui la tenaillaient encore, le sol commença à trembler sous eux, leur faisant briser leur étreinte, surpris. Le tremblement s'aggrava rapidement et ils se relevèrent avec difficulté. Le regard d'Elena alla immédiatement se perdre dans l'obscurité comme elle se rappelait le tremblement deux jours auparavant lorsque le noir s'était avancé vers elle après le départ de Damon en Enfer.

Et puis, aussi vite que ça avait commencé, tout redevient normal. Elena regarda Damon qui semblait juste aussi confus et surpris qu'elle.

-'C'était quoi, ça ?', demanda-t-elle.

-'Une secousse sismique', répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle scanna la chambre des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose de différent, d'un simple indice. Elle s'approcha du lit et du trou noir juste derrière. Ce fut alors évident pour elle comme elle se tournait, surprise, vers Damon.

-'Quoi ?, l'interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

-'Ca a bougé', s'exclama-t-elle. 'Un tout petit peu, mais ça s'est éloigné.'

Damon s'approcha d'elle et regarda la bordure du noir en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Tu en es sure ?'

-'Oui !' Elena répondit de manière enthousiaste. 'Ca avait atteint la troisième latte du plancher à partir du lit. Je le sais parce que je l'ai regardé des milliers de fois. Maintenant ça a reculé jusqu'à la cinquième latte, regarde.'

Il était dur de nier sa logique, surtout que la bordure du trou noir avait effectivement atteint la cinquième latte. Damon regarda Elena de nouveau. Est-ce que quelque chose de positif venait juste d'arriver ? Depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient prisonniers de la maison?

-'Nous sommes sur la bonne voie', sourit Elena. 'Pour de bon.'

Damon fut incapable de cacher son léger sourire comme il hochait la tête doucement. 'Je pense que nous devrions continuer à nous embrasser. Peut être même en incluant un peu plus de _peau dénudée_.'

Elena remarqua immédiatement la lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux comme elle laissait échapper un gloussement, se rapprochant de lui pour le frapper sur la poitrine. 'Je ne pense pas que ce soit notre baiser. J'ai dit que j'avais confiance en toi'.

-'Peut être. Mais ça ne ferait pas de mal si nous essayions de nous embrasser une nouvelle fois'. Il souriait largement à présent.

Elle secoua la tête, souriant elle aussi. 'Je te répète que c'est parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais confiance en toi'.

-'Oui et tu pourras le répéter encore des centaines de fois, mais c'est fini. Ce ne va pas plus nous aider désormais.'

-'Bon, et bien peut être que nous devrions en dire davantage', suggéra Elena. 'Des choses gentilles, des compliments, n'importe quoi.'

-'Je ne pense pas que ce soit nos mots qui aient causé cela. C'est ce que tu ressens', commença Damon et elle sut qu'il avait raison. 'Et comment pouvons nous être sur que le baiser n'a pas joué son rôle ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? Car pour ce que j'en dis, même si ça n'atteint que 5, nous _devrions_ recommencer.'

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-'Oh, tu peux me fusiller des yeux comme ça', déclara Damon en rigolant, 'mais je suis parfaitement sérieux.'

-'Ton regard l'est également', lui rétorqua Elena, mais elle souriait elle aussi.

-'Très bien. Assez joué', dit-il, mettant les mains dans ses poches. 'Mais tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu changes d'avis.'

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Elena fronça les sourcils.

-'Où vas-tu ?' L'appela-t-elle.

-'_Au lit_, je suis fatigué.'

Elle hésita en le regardant disparaitre à l'angle.

-'Je ne vais pas rester tout seule ici !' déclara-t-elle. 'Je fais quoi, moi, si les monstres reviennent ?'

-'Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi', lui répondit-il d'une voix insouciante de l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle médita un instant, se sentant frémissante et tout excitée de leur récente découverte, mais encore effrayée par le possible retour des créatures de l'Enfer. Puis elle se dépêcha de franchir la porte.

-'Apporte la lampe', lui cria Damon depuis sa chambre.

Elle tourna les talons, attrapa la torche sur le sol, puis s'élança de nouveau vers le couloir. Pas question qu'elle passe la nuit toute seule ici.

* * *

Elena ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, avant de se retourner. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, seules les deux lampes posées sur les tables de nuits éclairaient légèrement le lit.

-'Tu as fermé la porte ?' demanda Damon. 'Tu penses vraiment que ça va les arrêter ?'

Il se tenait debout près du lit, la regardant avec amusement. Elena se rapprocha, posant la torche sur la table de nuit.

-'Peut être pas. Mais peut être bien que ça pourrait nous mettre à l'abri alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?'

-'Touché', déclara-t-il.

Puis Damon fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le balançant négligemment sur le côté. Elena retient son souffle comme elle le regardait, se détournant instinctivement en voyant ses mains bouger et descendre vers son jean. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Damon rigola. 'Tu es si prude.'

-'Tu sais, tu pourrais quand même garder un tee-shirt cette nuit, étant donné que je dors avec toi', lui fit-elle remarquer, ignorant sa remarque.

-'Eh, c'est _ta_ décision', déclara-t-il. 'Mon lit, mes règles, tu te souviens ? Et je sais que tu _adores_ la vue.'

-'Nous allons dormir', lui répondit-elle, 'mes yeux seront fermés. Donc, quelle vue ?'

-'Encore une fois tu n'as pas nié que tu appréciais me voir torse nu.'

Elena soupira et secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. Elle sentit les couvertures bouger et se sentit assez en sécurité pour se retourner, grimpant elle-même sur le lit. Damon la regarda, sincèrement amusé, depuis sa place. Il avait comme par hasard placé les couvertures de manière à ce qu'elles ne couvrent que le bas de son corps et Elena dut convenir qu'il était difficile de le regarder dans les yeux.

-'Tu dors toute habillée ?', lui demanda-t-il, un éclair malicieux flamboyant au fond des pupilles.

Elle rigola doucement, amusée par son attitude. Il était évident qu'ils allaient mieux tous les deux pour le moment et elle aimait la manière dont Damon était revenu à ses plaisanteries habituelles.

-'Tourne-toi', lui ordonna-t-elle.

-'Force-moi', lui répondit-il, joueur, un air taquin sur le visage.

-'_Damon_…'

-'Je peux éteindre les lumières si tu veux', lui offrit-il.

-'Et tu seras encore parfaitement capable de voir dans le noir', soupira-t-elle.

-'Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était une _bonne_ suggestion', dit-il en haussant les épaules. 'Allez, Elena. Es tu vraiment _si_ pudique ?'

-'Je le suis si tu me fixes comme ça', lui rétorqua-t-elle. 'Regarde juste de l'autre côté.'

-'Il n'y a rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Je suis désolé de te briser le cœur, mais j'ai déjà vu des milliers de filles nues. Et il n'y a rien de nouveau aujourd'hui.'

-'Et bien ça ne te dérange pas de te détourner, alors ? Il n'y a rien de nouveau, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas rien manquer du tout, tu l'as dis toi-même !', lui dit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant cacher un brin d'amertume involontaire au fond de sa voix.

-'Et voila, maintenant je t'ai offensée', continua-t-il. 'Donc, je vais te faire une _faveur_ : je regarde ! Tu vas comme ça pouvoir me prouver que j'ai tort et que je raterai quelque chose si je ne le faisais pas.'

-'Mais bien sur, ça t'arrange bien', déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement, même si réellement amusée par la situation à présent.

-'Hum, pas mécontent de moi', approuva-t-il, cet impossible sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

Elena considéra avec attention son prochain mouvement. Elle n'était pas vraiment pudique mais se sentait mal à l'aise de se déshabiller de cette manière devant lui, ce dernier observant ses moindres gestes. Elle songea sérieusement à aller dans la salle de bain et se dévêtir là bas, mais ça reviendrait à marcher jusqu'au lit à moitié nue. Pas question. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour que Damon se détourne et elle réalisa également qu'il l'avait déjà vue peu couverte lorsqu'elle l'avait attaqué avec un oreiller. Elle portait en effet un simple débardeur de pyjama et un short.

Elle avait laissé ce dernier dans la chambre de Stefan, donc ça n'était plus la peine d'y penser et elle se demanda si c'était vraiment grave qu'il la voit en débardeur et en culotte. Puis elle se décida, enlevant son haut le plus rapidement qu'elle put, révélant son débardeur. Elle laissa tomber son jean sur ses chevilles, s'extirpa d'un saut et plongea sous les couvertures aussi vite que possible, espérant qu'il n'avait guère eu le temps de regarder. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'observa d'un air satisfait, sachant qu'elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-'Pas mal', dit-il, hochant la tête. 'C'était risqué. _J'aime ça_.'

Elena ne répondit pas et se déplaça dans le grand lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable.

-'Tu es surexcitée', nota-t-il.

-'Nous avons finalement eu une pause bien méritée. Donc oui, je suis enthousiaste.'

-'Ca ne veut pas dire que nous allons sortir d'ici bientôt ou quelque chose d'autre. Ou que les charmantes créatures de la nuit nous ont oubliées.'

Elle se tourna vers lui. 'Ne gâche pas ma bonne humeur', lui dit-elle, souriante, ne lui accordant pas ce plaisir. 'J'en ai besoin pour ne pas devenir folle.'

-'D'accord', déclara Damon. 'Je ne dis plus rien. Dormons'.

-'Oui'.

-'J'aurais dit : ne laisse pas les punaises te mordre, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas des punaises dont tu devrais te méfier'.

Elena laisse échapper un petit rire et étendit le bras pour lui frapper le torse de nouveau. Damon anticipa son geste et attrapa ses doigts dans sa propre main, les posant sur sa poitrine. Elle hésita une seconde puis se relâcha lorsqu'elle sentit sous la paume de sa main la peau chaude de son torse, lui permettant alors de la laisser là. Elle bougea encore une fois, légèrement, essayant de se mettre plus à l'aise, finissant par coller sa tête contre son épaule. Elle roula sur le côté et sentit ses lèvres se poser doucement sur son front comme il tournait la tête vers elle.

Elena ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation une seconde. Elle ignora alors ce qui lui pris, ou la raison pour laquelle elle le fit mais, suivant son instinct, ce qu'elle sentait juste, elle inclina légèrement la tête. Les lèvres de Damon étaient désormais posées gentiment sur le bout de son nez. Elle pivota la tête en douceur un peu plus, ses lèvres désormais contre les siennes. Elle se déplaça quelque peu, leur facilitant les choses.

Elle fut surprise de voir la vitesse à laquelle leur étreinte devint passionnée. Damon lâcha sa main, descendant la sienne jusqu'à sa taille, la rapprochant comme leur baiser s'approfondissait. Elena tenta de reprendre son souffle quant il glissa la main sous son haut et caressa sa peau nue.

Elle ne fut pas sur du moment précis mais tout à coup, toutes ses inhibitions disparurent. Elle se coula avec impatience contre lui, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine délicieuse, l'embrassant avec tant de force qu'elle se surprit elle-même.

Ils roulèrent sur le côté et elle se retrouva sur lui, en profitant pour prendre le contrôle comme ses mains parcouraient fiévreusement son corps et qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser avidement, mordant ses lèvres doucement quand l'occasion s'en présentait, le faisant réagir immédiatement sous elle.

Elle était déjà assise à califourchon sur lui lorsqu'il réussit à se redresser sans briser leur baiser et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille dans l'espoir de le rapprocher encore un peu plus près. Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand elle finit par manquer d'air, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent et s'ancrèrent, leurs corps toujours enlacées étroitement. Les battements de cœur d'Elena s'accélèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Etait ce du réconfort ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? Qui s'en souciait ? Elle cessa de réfléchir, contrairement à son habitude, et au lieu de se laisser envahir par la culpabilité, ressentit de l'excitation pure.

Damon la regarda d'un air interrogatif, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Elena ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir comme elle faisait passer son débardeur au dessus de sa tête, le jetant loin d'elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait et suspectait fortement la possibilité qu'elle ait pu perdre l'esprit, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et il répondit à son baiser.

Les lèvres de Damon se déplacèrent rapidement de sa bouche à son menton, puis vers son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, la faisant gémir doucement comme ses mains couraient contre la peau nue de son dos, lui détachant sans effort son soutien gorge.

Il lui embrassa la poitrine comme ce dernier glissait le long de ses épaules. Elle s'accrocha à lui et le rapprocha de nouveau, déposant des baisers le long de son mâchoire.

Elle était vraiment en train de le faire. _Pour de vrai_. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir. Il s'en aperçut aisément et rigola doucement comme il l'entourait de ses bras et la faisait de nouveau rouler sous lui.

-'Tu en es sur ?' lui demanda-t-il alors.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et ce fut tout. Elle avait capitulé et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Quand ses lèvres recouvrirent les siennes de nouveau, la décision était prise.

* * *

Elena ne fut pas sur ce de qui l'avait fait émerger du sommeil. Elle sut qu'elle était réveillée, mais ne put ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Incertaine quant à ce qui l'effrayait, elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle les ouvrirait, tout ce qui était arrivé cette nuit même deviendrait plus que réel. Sans mentionner que ça la forcerait à faire face à la délicate situation dans laquelle ils étaient toujours tous deux embarqués.

Quant elle dormait, quand ses yeux étaient fermés, il était plus facile pour elle d'affronter ce qu'il se passait.

En réalité, elle était surprise d'avoir été capable de s'endormir et elle savait qu'elle devait remercier Damon pour ça. Il ne s'était pas introduit dans sa tête cette fois ci, mais l'avoir à ses côtés l'apaisait. Il la protègerait, elle en était convaincue.

-'Elena !' La voix paniquée de Damon s'éleva soudain et l'effraya assez pour que, cette fois ci, elle ouvre les yeux.

Ces derniers s'agrandirent de peur lorsqu'apparut juste devant son visage le sourire dément d'un homme. Elle voulut crier mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son regard descendit légèrement vers le couteau argenté, long et brillant qu'il maintenait contre sa poitrine.

La scène se déroula en une seconde. Puis, sans prévenir, il la poignarda.


	10. Le début de la fin

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ce chapitres est court, je publierai donc normalement le dernier assez rapidement vu que je vous ai déjà fait patienter trop longtemps^^_

_Cette fiction appartient à __**Nice-One**__._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Le début de la fin.**

-'Elena !' La voix paniquée de Damon s'éleva soudain et l'effraya assez pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Ces derniers s'agrandirent de peur lorsqu'apparut juste devant son visage le sourire dément d'un homme. Elle voulut crier mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son regard descendit légèrement vers le couteau argenté, long et brillant, qu'il maintenait contre sa poitrine.

La scène se déroula en une seconde. Puis, sans prévenir, il la poignarda.

Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle réalisa bien assez tôt lorsque la douleur l'envahit. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas correspondre à la situation. Elle avait fermé les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit de nouveau elle eu juste le temps de voir le couteau s'extraire du matelas.

Elena nota qu'elle avait roulé du côté de Damon et elle sut qu'une seconde à peine venait de s'écouler. Elle se rendit compte que Damon devait l'avoir poussé juste à temps. Son regard descendit vers son ventre, craignant le pire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser car elle se sentit voler à travers la chambre. Elle se cogna contre le mur et sentit immédiatement une douleur dans son dos et son estomac comme si quelque chose les avait compressés ensemble. Prise de vertige durant une seconde, des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Quand elle releva la tête elle put voir la lutte qui se déroulait entre Damon et l'homme vêtu d'un manteau blanc, désormais taché de rouge. Le bourreau, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Ils étaient toujours sur le lit et elle put apercevoir les mains de Damon serrées autour du cou de son adversaire.

-'Les lumières !' Lui cria-t-il.

Elena se releva avec difficulté, se maintenant contre le mur pour se soutenir. Où était cette fichue lampe ? Ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à la table de nuit où elle l'avait laissé mais le petit meuble avait basculé dans le chaos. Elle scanna du regard la chambre en essayant de faire abstraction des bruits venant du lit. Les sons qu'elle distinguait lui firent comprendre que les rôles étaient à présent inversés et que Damon se trouvait en difficulté.

Elle était trop effrayée pour regarder, mais aussi trop occupée, cherchant encore à localiser la lampe. La lumière était désormais leur seul espoir.

Et puis elle la trouva, sur le sol près de la porte, tout à côté d'une…paire de jambes. _De jambes_ ? Son regard remonta et Elena tangua en arrière lorsqu'elle remarqua la petite fille blonde avec ses nattes, la fixant du regard. Layla. Elle était habillée de ce qui autrefois devait avoir été une très jolie robe rouge mais qui désormais n'était plus qu'une loque sale.

Des gouttes cramoisies tombaient du bas de sa robe sur le parquet en bois et Elena s'aperçut alors que celle ci était imbibée de sang. Les yeux de Layla n'était qu'un gouffre noir sans fond absolument terrifiant, mais Elena ne pouvait détourner les siens.

-'Elena !', Damon grogna.

Sa tête se détourna d'un coup et son regard s'agrandit d'horreur et de peur lorsqu'elle vit que Damon était désormais allongé au sol, le malade enfonçant lentement son couteau dans sa poitrine. Son premier réflexe fut d'accourir pour l'aider mais son bon sens l'arrêta. Ca n'allait pas le tuer, il allait s'en sortir. Elle avait _juste_ besoin de la lampe. _Maintenant_. Damon hurla de douleur mais Elena ne put revenir sur sa décision.

Son regard revient sur Layla qui se tenait toujours à la même place, l'observant fixement.

-'Elena ?'La douce voix enfantine retentit. -'Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?'

Le son la fit frissonner mais elle s'obligea à avancer, même si chaque fibre de son corps la poussait à faire demi-tour et à s'enfuir le plus loin possible. La main de Layla se tendit vers elle mais Elena s'esquiva, se penchant vers la lampe sur le sol sans réussir à l'atteindre. Elle fit demi-tour brutalement, son dos accolé au mur. Elena baissa les yeux pour voir Layla juste devant elle qui inclinait la tête légèrement.

-'Tu seras ma jolie poupée…', commença la petite fille.

-'Je ne suis pas une poupée', répondit Elena doucement, essayant de reculer de plus en plus dans l'espoir de s'éloigner d'elle.

-'Tu le seras quand j'en aurais fini avec toi', chantonna-t-elle.

Elena regarda autour d'elle, essayant de localiser la lampe de nouveau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en être capable, elle fut tirée en avant, tétanisée de voir qu'une corde s'était enroulée autour de son cou. Layla la tirait fermement, à un rythme cadencé, avec une force inouïe pour une petite fille comme elle. Elena agrippa ses mains à la corde dans l'espoir de la détacher de son cou mais échoua lamentablement.

Layla gloussa innocemment en tirant de nouveau. Elena lutta pour retrouver son souffle, s'étouffant presque comme elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête.

Les points noirs réapparurent devant ses yeux, prise de vertige elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait s'évanouir dans peu de temps. Dans une totale et complète désespérance, ses mains continuèrent de tenter de desserrer la corde. Elle pouvait entendre ses ongles se casser et en une seconde la situation lui apparut plus clairement que jamais. Elle s'asphyxiait. Pour de vrai. _Elle allait mourir_ et n'était même pas sur que le sang de Damon se trouvait encore dans on organisme. Elle allait mourir et surement ne jamais se réveiller.

Elena ne fut pas sur de ce qui lui arriva, mais un soudain élan lui traversa le corps. L'adrénaline, réalisa-t-elle. Sans même y penser, elle envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de la petite fille qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière, malgré sa force surprenante, vola en arrière, laissant tomber la corde pour atterrir contre le lit. Elena toussa, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, faisant avidement rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Elle détacha la corde et la jeta sur le côté, puis se dégagea pour chercher la lampe. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que Layla s'était finalement relevé et dans le même instant elle sentit enfin la torche qu'elle tentait de trouver aveuglement. Elle l'empoigna juste au moment où Layla apparut de nouveau à ses côtés.

-'Ca n'était pas très gentil', dit-elle, faisant la moue.

Elena hurla de surprise mais pointa la torche dans sa direction en l'allumant. Rien ne se passa. Layla ricana, ses mains se tendant une nouvelle fois pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Sa force était monstrueuse et Elena se débattit en vain, s'étouffant de nouveau, apportant instinctivement sa main libre jusqu'à son cou. Puis elle s'efforça de se focaliser sur la lampe. Elle la cogna contre le sol et la souleva de nouveau. Cette fois une faible lumière apparut et Layla hurla de sa voix haute perchée. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle se volatilisa.

Elena se pencha contre la porte, soulagée, la main toujours sur la gorge. Elle toussait, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, tentant de se calmer. Son regard vola vers sa gauche où Damon était désormais enchainé au mur, le psychopathe lui tailladant la peau. Un hurlement assourdissant retentit dans la chambre. Elena étendit le bras vers la torche, complètement horrifiée. La lumière sembla captiver le malade dont la tête se tourna vers elle. Il regarda autour de lui avec confusion, puis disparut lui aussi. Les chaines se volatilisèrent également et Damon tomba sur le sol, grognant de douleur.

Elle tituba vers lui, à moitié agenouillée, trop faible et trop secouée pour marcher droit. Damon était sur le dos, baignant dans une mare de sang. Elle l'atteignit dans un état d'hyperventilation, la crise de panique toute proche. Sa respiration était creuse et saccadée comme elle lui attrapait le bras. Damon leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement mal en point et souffrant.

-'Elena…', murmura-t-il.

-'Je suis là. Je suis là. _Je suis là'_, lui dit-elle, répétant la même phrase, ne pouvant y croire elle-même. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps et elle fut choquée de voir à quel point il était blessé. 'Oh mon Dieu.'

-'…Je vais bien…'lui assura Damon, se relevant légèrement.

Elena vit les profondes coupures qui s'étalaient sur tout son corps. Le fou s'était apparemment fait plaisir. La panique sembla l'envahir encore plus et elle respira de plus en plus mal, sa crise s'aggravant.

-'Tu ne peux pas mourir', bredouilla-t-elle, à bout de souffle. 'Tu ne peux pas mourir, Damon. Ne meurs pas.'

C'était désormais au tour de Damon d'étendre le bras vers elle, lui entourant le poignet de sa main.

-'Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais m'en sortir. Ca va aller.'

Elena se renversa contre le mur, baissant les yeux vers elle. Elle était couverte de sang, incapable de rationnaliser assez pour considérer que cela pouvait être celui de Damon. Elle fut convaincue que le malade mental l'avait poignardé et ses mains se posèrent sur son estomac, cherchant désespérément la blessure fatale qu'elle pensait y trouver.

-'Oh mon Dieu', s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau, ses mains rouges de sang à présent.

Damon s'était relevé, se tenant tout près d'elle. Il apporta sa main à sa joue.

-'Tu vas bien', lui dit-il. 'Il ne t'a rien fait. Tu vas bien.'

-'Non', objecta-t-elle. '_Non_'.

-'Si', lui répondit-il, descendant sa main vers son menton et la forçant à le regarder. 'Tu vas bien. Je vais bien. Tout va bien.'

Elle apporta la main à son front, ignorant qu'elle étalait le sang sur son visage, puis fondit en larmes, tendant le bras vers Damon pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il lui permit de poser son menton contre son épaule, bien que ce fût visiblement douloureux pour lui.

-'Chuuuutt', tenta-t-il de la réconforter, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

-'Je vais bien', murmura-t-elle, essayant plus de se convaincre elle-même qu'autre chose. 'Nous allons bien'.

-'_Nous allons bien'_, confirma-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête comme elle s'écartait de lui, le regardant. Elle se calmait petit à petit, désormais capable de respirer profondément. Brusquement, Damon fronça les sourcils, son regard descendant vers son cou. Elle inclina instinctivement la tête légèrement, lui révélant le début de sa nuque.

-'Jésus', déclara Damon.

Il leva la main vers sa gorge, la ramenant vers lui de nouveau. Le visage d'Elena était enfoui dans son cou à présent et elle sentit ses lèvres douces sur le dessus de sa tête.

-'Merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien', murmura-t-il.

Elle s'agrippa à lui de ses deux mains, fermant les yeux à ses mots.

-'Je t'aime', murmura-t-elle alors, surprise de sa déclaration mais ne la regrettant pas.

-'Oui. Etre à l'article de la mort produit souvent cet effet là', déclara Damon, hochant la tête, la voix de nouveau sarcastique.

Elle se recula, le fixa et secoua la tête. 'Non, _je t'aime_.'

-'D'accord', approuva-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

-'Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?', demanda-t-elle.

Damon sembla hésiter comme il la regardait droit dans les yeux. 'Oui. _Je t'aime_. _Toujours_. Pas juste parce que nous venons d'échapper à la mort de justesse.'

-'Ca n'est pas parce que…', commença-t-elle à objecter, mais Damon la coupa d'un baiser.

-'C'est bon', lui dit-il, séparant leurs lèvres. 'Nous en parlerons plus tard.'

Elena ne put trouver la force d'en débattre plus longtemps.

-'Nous avons besoin de sang', décida Damon, se rallongeant sur le sol, gémissant légèrement.

Elle sentit brusquement à quel point son corps avait été amoché par le choc contre le mur et de quelle manière son cou était irrité après avoir été tellement serré et étouffé.

-'Très bien', déclarât-telle, tentant de se mettre sur pieds. 'Je vais nous en chercher au sous sol.'

-'Non. Tu dois en boire en premier', la contredit Damon. 'Tu te sentiras mieux. Tu meurs de faim, tu te souviens ? Ne prenons pas de risques.'

Elena était déjà sur ses pieds, penchée contre le mur, tentant de reprendre son équilibre. Elle se sentit incroyablement faible, incapable de déterminer si c'était du à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver ou si Damon avait raison et que le sang qu'elle avait bu avait quitté son organisme.

-'D'accord', approuva-t-elle.

Et puis elle se laissa presque tomber sur les genoux et la dernière parcelle de force quitta son corps. Elle sentit une violente douleur lui traverses l'estomac et se recroquevilla de surprise et de douleur, s'enroulant dans ses bras. Un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elena ne comprenait pas d'où venait la douleur. Sa tète se renversa vers Damon qui la regardait, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-'Tu vas bien ?' lui demanda-t-il.

Elle allait lui répondre que oui et lui assurer que tout allait bien lorsque la pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle. Un sentiment de désorientation, des vertiges, et la nausée la prirent comme elle tendait la main vers le mur, sachant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle sentit ses muscles se dérober sous elle et elle sombra. Tout devient noir.

* * *

_A très bientôt!_


	11. Final

_Bonjour, je poste en vitesse le dernier chapitre, vraiment désolée du retard et merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et désolé pour les quelques incohérences qui ont pu se glisser dans ma traduction!_

_J'essaierais de traduire également le sequel que **Nice-One** à écrit!_

_Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de la fiction de **Nice-One**._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**.

Elena sut que quelque chose avait changé lorsqu'elle perçu un vent léger souffler contre son visage et à travers ses cheveux, n'ayant plus connu cette sensation depuis une éternité. Inhalant profondément, gardant les yeux clos, elle fut surprise de constater que l'air pénétrant ses poumons était frais. Ses mains posées le long de son corps, elle laissa le bout de ses doigts voleter aux alentours. Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps avant d'identifier que ce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts était de l'herbe.

-'Tu es réveillée ?' La voix de Damon s'éleva.

-'Oui', répondit-elle doucement.

-'Alors ouvre les yeux.'

Elle suivit immédiatement son conseil, trop curieuse pour ne pas l'écouter. L'obscurité la prit par surprise et Elena déglutit, craignant le pire, elle se sentait complètement désorientée.

Elle parvient cependant à distinguer la silhouette sombre de Damon assis par terre derrière elle.

-'Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?'

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête quelque chose devant eux et Elena se redressa. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour relier les points entre eux. Les petites lumières devant elle, l'énorme maison, l'air pur autour d'elle, la pelouse sur laquelle elle était assise…

-'Est-ce que… ?'

-'Plutôt content de voir la maison de ce côté-là, tu ne trouves pas ?' Demanda Damon.

-'Nous sommes sortis ?' l'interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'elle commença à réaliser.

-'On dirait bien que oui.'

Elle s'arrêta de respirer, encaissant ce qu'il lui disait. _Ils étaient sortis ?_ Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-ce possible? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir été dans la chambre de Damon juste après l'attaque qu'ils avaient subis. Tout le reste s'était évanoui de sa mémoire. Elle se rappela s'être relevée, puis soudainement elle s'était sentie mal et…

-'Oh mon Dieu ! _Est-ce que je suis morte_ ?' S'exclama-t-elle brusquement, baissant les yeux vers son propre corps comme si la réponse à sa question allait être clairement visible. 'Est-ce que je suis un vampire ? Est-ce pour cela que nous sommes sortis ?'

Son regard horrifié rencontra celui de Damon, ayant désespérément besoin de savoir, la panique l'envahissant par vagues.

-'Tu te _sens_ morte ?'

-'Damon ! _Arrête_', objecta-t-elle. 'Que s'est-il passé?'

-'Tu t'es évanouie', déclara-t-il finalement. 'De douleur, de faim ou de stress, je ne sais pas vraiment.'

Elena relâcha sa respiration, soulagée, fermant les yeux une seconde. A présent il était évidemment clair que la transformation n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle avait eu tellement peur durant un instant.

-'Comment est ce arrivé? Comment sommes nous sortis ?' Elle posait les questions les unes après les autres, ne parvenant toujours pas à comprendre.

-'Juste après que tu te sois évanouie, le noir a disparu', explique Damon. 'Donc je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que ça a du briser le sort. Tu as perdu connaissance, donc tu as peut être cessé de ressentir quelque chose durant une seconde. Si nous avions su la solution plus tôt, ça aurait été facile…'

Elle enregistra les nouvelles informations, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire. Etait ce possible que ça ait été si simple ? Juste ne plus penser ou ne plus ressentir quelque chose pendant un temps même infime causé par un évanouissement ?

-'Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais', suggéra-t-elle ensuite. '_Peut être que_…'

-'Ah oui', approuva Damon, le sarcasme clairement détectable dans sa voix, 'Je suis sur que nous avons détruit le sort à l'aide d'un _mensonge_.'

Elena fut surprise de voir la manière détachée, insouciante, qu'il avait d'écarter sa suggestion, mais ne se sentit pas assez courageuse pour le contrecarrer. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, ses sentiments étaient tellement confus qu'elle n'était même pas capable de se convaincre elle-même pour l'instant que _ça_ n'avait pas été un mensonge. Juste en cet instant elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas.

-'Donc c'est tout ? Tout ce dont j'avais besoin de faire était de m'évanouir ?'

-'Apparemment', déclara-t-il, haussant les épaules. 'Peut importe, non ? L'essentiel est que nous soyons sortis. Pour de vrai.'

Elle hocha la tête doucement, son regard se posant de nouveau sur la maison. Elle paraissait si…belle et accueillante, les petites lampes l'éclairant légèrement et il était dur de croire que ce lieu s'était transformé en maison de l'horreur pour elle.

-'Tu vas bien ?' demanda-t-elle ensuite, se tournant vers Damon.

-'J'ai bu du sang', lui assura-t-il. 'Je me sens comme neuf, et toi ?'

Elle essaya de bouger son bras gauche qui avait été blessé juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse contre le mur et remua la tête de gauche à droite, convaincue que le mouvement lui causerait une quelconque douleur due aux conséquences de son étranglement. Cependant elle se sentait bien. Pas de douleur, pas de malaise. Elle n'avait même pas faim, ni mal à la tête.

-'Je t'ai donné un peu de mon sang pendant que tu étais encore évanouie', déclara alors Damon en observant sa réaction surprise. 'Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider.'

-'Merci', murmura-t-elle.

-'Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas besoin de manger', ajouta-t-il.

-'Je sais', lui assura-t-elle.

-'Donc? Tu es partante pour le hamburger dont nous parlions? Et le chocolat ?'

Elle sourit à la pensée de manger de la véritable nourriture. Elle leva les yeux et le vit lui rendre son sourire. Le bras de Damon se tendit vers elle et la rapprocha de lui. C'était un geste tendre et ils se sentirent légèrement émus. Elena ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle aurait du. Aucune félicité, pas d'enthousiasme, pas même du bonheur. Juste du contentement. Mais c'était bien assez. Damon lui embrassa les cheveux.

-'Nous avons réussi', murmura-t-elle, regardant la maison.

-'Effectivement, approuva-t-il.

Un gloussement inattendu lui échappa de la gorge. Ils étaient sortis. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Pour de vrai.

-'Allez viens, petit soldat. Il est temps de renter chez toi', lui dit-il, mettant fin au moment sentimental.

-'Ugh. Je suis vraiment mal. Jenna va me priver de sortie jusqu'au siècle prochain. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir _légèrement_ dépassé mon couvre feu', déclara Elena dans un soupir, adorant la manière dont ça ne semblait même pas être une mauvaise chose.

Damon rigola doucement comme il se dégageait d'elle et l'aidait à se mettre debout.

-'Bon, au moins nous serons enfermés dans un nouvel environnement. Ca sera sympa de changer un peu de scénario. Ca commençait à devenir un peu monotone'.

-'_Très légèrement'_, admit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Elena souriait toujours lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la maison. Le chemin avait ressemblé à un rêve. Elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir Mystic Fall de nouveau ou rentrer chez elle à travers les rues familières. Damon avait proposé de prendre la voiture, mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait marcher et avait adoré ça. Elle avait passé le pull que Damon avait été chercher pour elle afin de couvrir son tee-shirt tâché de sang. Damon lui-même s'était changé et elle devait admettre qu'il ressemblait en tout point à d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils rentraient juste d'une simple soirée au lieu d'avoir passé les derniers jours en Enfer.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'heure exacte mais l'obscurité révélait l'aube approchant. Elena fouilla dans la poche de son jean, sortant les clés qu'elle avait laissé là pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans la maison au cas où ils seraient sortis. A la fin ça avait été plutôt comme espérer désespérément, mais même là elle avait été incapable de s'en séparer. Maintenant elle était heureuse.

Ils grimpèrent les marches du porche sans bruit, tout comme le chemin parcouru qui venait de se dérouler dans le plus parfait des silences. Elena introduit la clé dans la serrure de la porte et la tourna, appréciant même ce simple mouvement, surtout depuis qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais avoir à le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna vers Damon, hésitante à propos de ce qui allait suivre.

Devaient-ils se dire au revoir ? Mais où irait-il ? Dans sa maison ? _Voulait-elle vraiment le voir partir _? Juste au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche sans même savoir les mots qui en sortiraient, elle entendit du bruit venir de l'intérieur de la maison et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Jenna émerger des escaliers en robe de chambre.

-'Elena ?' demanda Jenna, surprise.

-'Jenna !' S'exclama-t-elle, souriante et heureuse de revoir sa tante.

Cette dernière était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée à présent et Elena marcha instinctivement vers elle, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle la reverrait un jour ?

-'Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?' demanda-t-elle, rigolant en voyant l'enthousiasme d'Elena. Et puis elle remarqua Damon et recula, fronçant les sourcils. 'Ou plutôt : _que fait-il là_ ?'

-'Bonjour, Jenna', dit Damon. 'Content de te voir.'

Jenna regarda Elena d'un air confus. 'Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir rentrer si vite. Et d'ailleurs, comment s'est passé le voyage ?'

-'Génial !' Répondit Damon à la place d'Elena et son regard se leva vers lui. Il était évident qu'il était en train d'inventer et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa tante était en train de raconter.

Le front de Jenna se fronça un peu plus comme ses yeux passaient d'Elena à Damon.

-'Tu es parti aussi ?' demanda-t-elle, apparemment surprise.

-'Non'. Une voix retentit derrière eux. 'Nous l'avons juste ramené.'

Elena se retourna pour voir Stefan monter les marches de la maison. Il portait un grand sac de voyage qu'elle reconnu comme étant le sien. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus confuses et Elena se sentit profondément soulagée de revoir Stefan. Son sourire s'agrandit mais elle résista à l'envie pressante de courir vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Apparemment elle était partie quelque part et il l'avait raccompagnée. C'était ce que Jenna pensait tout du moins. Un câlin aurait été étrange. Stefan avait désormais atteint la porte et il déposa le sac sur le sol, dédiant à Elena un de ses sourires irrésistibles. Elle soupira et lui retourna son sourire, heureuse.

-'Désolé de vous avoir réveillé', continua-t-il, regardant Jenna. 'Mr Saltzman a décidé de raccourcir le voyage. Il y avait du mauvais temps donc la dernière nuit là-bas a été annulée et il a préféré rentrer.'

-'Oh', Jenna hocha la tête, apparemment confuse. 'Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis au téléphone hier ?'

Cela pris quelques instants à Elena pour se rendre compte que la question lui était directement adressée et elle regarda sa tante. _Elle l'avait appelé hier_ ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle comprenait désormais que Stefan avait couvert son absence en inventant une quelconque histoire de voyage mais ne pas en connaitre les détails la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle détestait mentir. Spécialement lorsqu'elle ne savait même pas de quoi il retournait. Et comment avait-elle pu avoir Jenna au téléphone ? Elle repoussa rapidement toutes ces questions, sachant qu'elle devait coopérer.

-'Euh…le temps a soudainement changé durant la nuit', bredouilla-t-elle, espérant que ça passerait pour une réponse acceptable.

-'C'était une décision de dernière minute', ajouta Stefan.

Jenna sembla accepter sa réponse comme elle hochait de nouveau la tête. 'Très bien. Bon, je suis contente de te revoir à la maison, Elena. La prochaine fois ça serait gentil de me tenir au courant de tes voyages scolaires avant de partir. Me donner un simple coup de fil au boulot pour me dire que tu pars pendant une semaine n'est pas vraiment une chose à faire.'

-'Je suis désolé.'

-'Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dis au téléphone. Je vais t'acheter un agenda demain. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu oublier ça.'

-'Moi non plus', soupira Elena. 'Ca n'arrivera plus.'

-'Je l'espère aussi. Tu as de la chance que je sois une tante plutôt cool', plaisanta Jenna. Puis elle regarda sa montre. 'Eh bien je peux encore espérer dormir six petites heures avant de me lever demain matin. Tu me raconteras tes aventures dans la journée, d'accord ?'

-'Absolument'.

Jenna lui sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers les frères Salvatore.

-'Merci de l'avoir ramené à la maison. Tous les deux.'

-'Pas de problème', répondit Damon.

-'De rien', ajouta Stefan.

-'Fais de beaux rêves', dit-elle enfin à Elena avant de tourner les talons et de remonter à l'étage. Elena regarda sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes. Le regard de Damon rencontra le sien mais elle se détourna. Elle sentit alors deux bras forts l'enlacer et elle réalisa que c'était Stefan. Elle lui rendit son accolade, heureuse, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et humant l'odeur familière. Il sentait si bon.

-'Tu vas bien ?'lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-'Ca va,' lui assura-t-elle, relevant la tête légèrement et posant son menton sur son épaule. Elle ne put résister à regarder par-dessus et vit que Damon l'observait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle en eut le cœur gros. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça arriverait si tôt.

Stefan s'écarta et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement, elle se détourna et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue. Elle ne le regarda pas comme il s'éloignait d'elle mais elle sut que Stefan avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis une autre personne descendit les escaliers et elle fut entrainée dans un autre câlin. La surprise l'envahit et elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Jeremy.

-'Tu es de retour !', lui dit-il au creux de son cou.

-'Ouep. Et en un seul morceau.'

-'Tu vas bien ?', lui demanda-t-il comme il se reculait et observait son visage.

-'Oui ça va', lui promit-elle, son regard se dirigeant vers les deux frères. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Stefan enlacer Damon dans une accolade rapide. Elle se sentit encore plus mal.

-'Elle a besoin de manger', déclara ensuite Damon en s'éloignant de son frère, regardant Elena.

-'Je te prépare quelque chose', offrit Jeremy, se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

Les trois autres se tenaient toujours dans l'entrée. Damon avait mis ses mains dans ses poches et regardait Stefan et Elena qui se tenaient devant lui. Elena et Stefan quant à eux le regardaient, lui. _Embarrassant_. Et puis Damon suivit Jeremy dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, Elena ne put rencontrer le regard de Stefan et tressaillit presque lorsqu'elle sentit sa main dans le bas de son dos comme il la poussait vers l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière eux puis attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Elena se laissa guider vers la cuisine à contrecœur. _Merde_. Qu'était-elle en train de faire?

Elle retira sa main de celle de Stefan en pénétrant dans la pièce, parfaitement consciente du regard de Damon sur elle. Il était penché sur le comptoir tandis que Jeremy se tenait debout devant le frigo.

-'Je peux te préparer un reste de hamburger avec du fromage, ça te va ?', lui proposa-t-il.

-'Parfait', approuva-t-elle.

-'Tu es sur que ça va ?', lui demanda de nouveau Stefan et elle hocha la tête comme elle s'asseyait aussi loin que possible de Damon.

-'Que s'est-il passé ?'interrogea Jeremy comme Elena le regardait décoller le hamburger et le fromage du plastique, poser le tout sur une assiette et enfourner au micro ondes. Jeremy était l'élément neutre dans cette situation et elle faisait tout pour le regarder lui, et seulement lui, autant que possible.

-'C'est une longue histoire', déclara Damon à Jeremy.

-'Qu'est ce que vous avez dit à Jenna?' demanda Elena. 'C'est quoi cette histoire de téléphone ?'

-'Bonnie', répondit Stefan. 'Elle a utilisé un sort. Ric a émis l'idée que nous pouvions dire à Jenna qu'il emmenait quelques étudiants en voyage. Ca semblait la solution la plus logique pour expliquer ton départ. Je suis resté avec lui. Tout ce que nous avons eu à faire a été de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tomber sur Jenna.'

Elena hocha doucement la tête.

-'C'était un voyage scolaire, très bien', déclara Damon. 'Comment avez-vous su que nous étions sortis ?'

Stefan hésita une seconde. 'Je suis passé par la maison. Je vérifiais plusieurs fois par jour. J'ai été capable de regarder à l'intérieur et j'ai compris que vous aviez pu vous échapper. »

Jeremy déposa l'assiette devant Elena et lui tendit une fourchette.

-'Merci', murmura-t-elle.

-'Mange', lui dit Damon.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais manger.'

-'Pourquoi a-t-elle tant besoin de manger ?' Interrogea Stefan et elle put entendre rien qu'au son de sa voix à quel point il était inquiet.

-'Nous avons manqué de nourriture pendant quelques jours', expliqua Damon. 'C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons sortis.'

Elena entama son Big mac et son corps répondit immédiatement. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

-'Tu dois mourir de faim', remarqua son frère.

-'En quelque sorte', répondit Elena, haussant les épaules comme elle prenait une autre bouchée.

-'Après n'avoir rien mangé durant plusieurs jours tu as juste très faim ?' Continua Jeremy. '_Impressionnant_.'

-'Damon lui a donné de son sang', déclara Stefan, apparemment déjà en train d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Elena le regarda finalement. Elle put lire l'inquiétude et la confusion dans ses yeux et trouva difficile de continuer à manger. Le sentiment dans son estomac lui coupait la faim.

-'C'était ça ou mourir'. Damon haussa les épaules.

-'Eh bien, c'est juste dégoutant', décida Jeremy.

-'Dit le garçon qui a volontairement bu le sang de sa petite amie vampire.'

-'Ouais je l'ai fait. C'est pour cela que je connais le gout que ça a', lui rétorqua Jeremy.

-'Ca n'était pas grand-chose' dit Elena en haussant la voix, de nouveau absorbée par son assiette. 'Damon a raison. C'était ça ou mourir.'

Le silence retomba comme les trois garçons regardaient Elena manger. Jeremy s'assit sur le siège près de celui de sa sœur.

-'Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux pendant que vous étiez enfermés là bas ? Ca a du être terriblement ennuyeux, non ?'

_Oh la la_. Elena sentit les yeux de Damon se poser sur elle mais elle refusa de le regarder.

-'Non pas tant que ça', dit-elle à son petit frère. 'Pleins de choses sont arrivées. Pas trop le temps de s'ennuyer, à vrai dire.'

-'Et quel genre de choses ?' Continua de demander Jeremy.

-'Entre Elena mourant presque de faim, nos tentatives ratées pour sortir de la maison, le trou noir désireux de nous avaler, ma visite en Enfer, notre résistance effrénée pour ne pas se faire trucider, tout ça…_C'était cool_. Un très joli thème sur l'Enfer', déclara Damon, répondant à la question

-'Des souvenirs gravés à jamais', reprit Elena, sarcastique, en hochant la tête.

-'Nous avons essayés de vous faire sortir', continua Stefan. 'Nous avons essayé, mais…'

-'C'est bon', le coupa Elena, le regardant de nouveau et tentant de sourire. 'Nous sommes sortis. C'est tout ce qui compte.'

-'Bonnie réfléchissait au sort que ça pouvait être', dit Stefan, regardant Elena.

-'Nous avons réussi', déclara Damon. 'Merci pour ton livre. On te doit une fière chandelle pour ça, petit frère.'

Elena ne pouvait détacher son regard comme les yeux de Stefan étaient encore ancrés dans les siens. Elle le connaissait et savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-'Il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à briser le sort. A dépasser le stade de la haine', continua Stefan.

Elena prit une profonde inspiration, sachant vers quoi la conversation se dirigeait.

-'Oui, en effet', approuva Damon d'un air détaché.

-'Le seul moyen était que vous trouviez la paix. Comment avez-vous réussi ? Ils nous semblaient impossible à Bonnie et à moi que vous puissiez y arriver.'

-'Par une _tromperie_', laissa échapper le plus vieux des frères Salvatore.

Elena ferma les yeux à ces mots et voulut l'étrangler. Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ? Elle pouvait sentir de quelle manière même Jeremy s'était tendu à côté d'elle.

-'…le sort', clarifia alors Damon. 'Nous avons trompé le sort. _Oh hé_. Allez, les gars.'

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua de quelle manière Stefan sembla reprendre son calme.

-'Comment ?', demanda Jeremy.

-'Elena s'est évanouie. Elle a alors cessé de ressentir pendant une seconde et le sort s'est brisé.'

-'Juste comme ça ?', interrogea Stefan, maintenant focalisé sur son frère, le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

-'Juste comme ça', approuva Damon. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère. Elle n'a jamais cessé de me détester.'

Elena n'en put soudain plus. _Tout cela était faux_, de tellement de manière. Elle avait fini de manger et elle laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, le bruit retenant soudainement l'attention des trois hommes de la pièce.

-'Je suis fatiguée. Je vais au lit', annonça-t-elle.

Elle avait désespérément besoin d'être seule. Toutes ces interrogations l'avaient embrouillée encore plus et elle se sentait la plus horrible des personnes du monde en ce moment.

-'Veux tu que je reste ?', lui demanda Stefan d'une voix douce à présent.

Elle se força à le regarder et à lui sourire d'une manière rassurante.

-'C'est gentil, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule.'

-'Je comprends', déclara-t-il, lui rendant son sourire.

Sa main se tendit vers sa joue et il la caressa doucement. Elena ferma les yeux, se rappelant à quel point elle avait attendu ce geste.

-'Damon et moi allons rentrer', continua-t-il, retirant sa main.

-'D'accord. _Non_', objecta Damon. 'Pas question que je dorme une nuit de plus dans la maison !'

-'Damon…', soupira Stefan.

-'Je suis sérieux. Vraiment. J'irais à l'hôtel. Peut être sonner à la porte de Ric. Il a un lit tout prêt maintenant que tu es parti. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de m'avoir comme invité.'

-'Très bien', acquiesça Stefan apparemment agacé.

-'Tu peux rester ici', déclara soudainement Elena. Elle avait trouvé la force de parler mais voulu effacer ses mots dès qu'elle les eu prononcé, plus parce que tout le monde les avait entendu que regrettant réellement la question. Ca semblait trop étrange de devoir lui dire au revoir. '_Sur le canapé_.'

Génial. Etait-elle vraiment obligée de rajouter ça ? Bien sur qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé! Où d'autre sinon ? Elle sentit les yeux de Stefan sur elle mais ne le regarda pas. Au lieu de ça elle observa Damon, le suppliant presque.

-'Est-ce que tu es d'accord, Jeremy ?' se rappela-t-elle. Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment dingue. Elle avait presque oublié ce qui s'était passé.

-'Tout va bien pour moi. J'ai ma bague', répondit Jeremy, haussant les épaules.

-'Comme si ça allait me stopper », rétorqua Damon, levant les yeux au ciel.

-'Damon…'le raisonna Elena. 'Ca n'est pas drôle. Vraiment pas.'

-'C'est vrai. Désolé. Je vais bien me conduire.'

-'Je ne suis pas inquiet', lui assura Jeremy.

-'Donc tu restes ?' demanda-t-elle à Damon, détestant sa voix si pressante.

-'D'accord', dit-il, hochant la tête, ne comprenant apparemment pas sa réticence à lui dire au revoir.

-'Juste pour cette nuit. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas retourner dans la maison. Tu pourras trouver quelque chose demain.'

-'Jenna va flipper' intervient Jeremy dans la conversation. 'Je dis juste ça comme ça.'

-'Je serai parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille'. Damon haussa les épaules.

Elena soupira, l'atmosphère de la cuisine encore tendue. 'Je t'apporte un oreiller et une couverture.'

-'Je vais le faire', offrit alors Jeremy. 'Va dormir, tu en as besoin.'

-'Merci, Jer.'

Ce dernier hocha la tête et traversa le salon. Elena avait à moitié espéré que Damon le suivrait mais non. Il resta juste debout, la regardant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers Stefan.

-'Je suis désolé pour tout ça', lui dit-elle. 'Je suis juste vraiment crevée.'

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je repasse demain matin.'

Elle approuva de la tête, souriante. 'Merci.'

-'Prêt à dormir dans mon lit de nouveau', sourit Stefan et Elena sut qu'il tentait de faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle comprit que les autres questions viendraient plus tard, tout en les redoutant déjà.

-'Si tu te fais étrangler par une petite fille tarée ou si tu te retrouves enchainé à un mur et qu'un malade mental de découpe en morceaux avec son couteau : appelle moi. J'ai une affaire à régler avec eux', déclara Damon.

-'Le sort est brisé. Ils sont partis. Stefan sera en sécurité', rétorqua Elena.

-'Nous verrons ça. Un jour ou l'autre ces deux là auront ce qu'ils méritent.'

Elena choisit d'ignorer Damon, les évènements des derniers jours étaient la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait penser. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et enlaça Stefan. C'était un geste sincère. Malgré tout elle était véritablement heureuse de le revoir, même si l'immense culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en ce moment éclipsait quelque peu ses sentiments.

-'Je suis désolé que tu aies du traverser tout ça', lui dit-il, l'entourant de ses bras.

Elena ferma les yeux. _Il était désolé_ _?_ Comme si elle ne se sentait pas déjà assez mal comme ça.

-'Je vais bien. Ca n'était pas si dur', lui assura-t-elle.

-'Non, c'était une simple petite balade dans le parc, ajouta Damon. 'Tu vois le genre, si balade signifie cauchemar et si parc est un synonyme pour Enfer.' **(1)**

Elena se sépara de Stefan et se tourna vers Damon, lui jetant un regard.

-'Pouvons nous juste ne pas en parler maintenant ?', le supplia-t-elle. –'Nous sommes sortis. _Nous allons bien_.'

Damon hocha la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. 'Très bien.'

-'Merci', murmura-t-elle.

-'Je t'en prie.'

Elena approuva de la tête, ressentant brusquement le besoin de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu mais l'enlacer maintenant, avec Stefan dans la même pièce, n'était même pas envisageable.

-'Je te vois plus tard', lui dit le plus jeune des frères en lui adressant un petit signe de la tête.

-'Oui.'

Sa tête se tourna vers Stefan, notant immédiatement l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Elle lui sourit.

-'A demain', lui dit-elle.

-'Je serai là', déclara-t-il.

Elena respira profondément et quitta la cuisine, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Ca avait été plus difficile de revoir son petit ami qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, surtout juste après avoir passé tant de temps enfermée avec Damon. Mais les choses avaient changées. Pas juste à cause de la situation qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle même avait changé. Elle commença à gravir les marches et entendit la voix de Stefan venir de la cuisine.

-'Elle veut être seule, Damon. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester près d'elle cette nuit.'

-'Est ce une pathétique menace qui vient de tomber à l'eau ?' La voix de Damon lui parvient, imprudente.

-'Je ne rigole pas. _Laisse la tranquille_.'

Elena ferma les yeux comme elle atteignait l'étage. Elle venait juste de quitter un cauchemar pour tomber dans un autre. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le silence l'enveloppa et elle soupira. _Quelle merde_.

* * *

Elle n'était pas vraiment sur depuis combien de temps elle se retournait dans son lit quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Son matelas lui avait paru comme le paradis lorsqu'elle s'était étalé dessus mais trouver le sommeil semblait tout bonnement impossible, peu importe l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le tic tac de l'horloge sur le mur, un son auquel elle était habituée depuis longtemps, la rendait désormais nerveuse. Ca lui rappelait son face à face prochain avec Stefan. Le gentil et doux Stefan qui avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qui avait été toujours aussi protecteur et attentif. Elle roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Elle avait entendu Jeremy aller au lit un peu plus tard et avait également entendu Stefan quitter la maison. Elle ferma les yeux et put pratiquement visualiser l'image de Damon en bas sur le canapé. Elle se demanda s'il parvenait à dormir. C'était dingue, mais elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui. Plus proche que ça. Même après tout ce temps ensemble, elle n'était pas prête à se séparer de lui.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se retrouva debout près du lit. Elle considéra le fait d'aller juste dans la salle de bain et d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, mais elle finit par entrouvrir sa porte. Elle devina que Jeremy et Jenna devaient dormir mais ne voulut prendre aucun risque. Elle traversa le couloir et regarda en bas à travers les escaliers. Une faible lumière filtrait du salon et elle réalisa que Damon aussi était réveillé. Elle respira profondément.

-'Tu ne peux pas rester loin, hein ?' déclara-t-il, content de lui, sa voix douce résonnant.

Elle ferma les yeux. Bien sur qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle commença à descendre les marches.

-'Ne fais pas ça', lui dit-elle.

Elle avait atteint le bas des escaliers à présent et elle hésita juste une seconde avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Damon n'avait pas répondu. Elle marchait vers lui juste au moment où il posait son livre. Il s'était allongé, toujours complètement habillé mais avec la couverture sur lui. Il la regarda immédiatement et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elena s'arrêta net.

-'Sympa le pyjama', remarqua-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux en souriant.

-'Merci.'

-'Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?'

Elle secoua la tête comme son regard revenait se poser vers les escaliers.

-'Ils sont endormis', lui assura Damon, se redressant légèrement, lui faisant de la place sur le canapé. D'un mouvement il lui offrit de se rapprocher et de s'asseoir. Elle apporta la main à son front en regardant le petit espace qu'il venait de lui faire. Si elle s'asseyait, ils seraient proches l'un de l'autre. Vraiment proches. Etre proche de lui avait été quelque chose de naturel quand ils avaient été enfermés mais maintenant…

Donc elle resta debout à la même place comme se yeux revenaient se planter dans ceux de Damon.

-'S'il te plait, dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir vraiment horrible cette nuit.'

-'Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que décevoir mon frère de cette manière me fasse plaisir. Ce que je ressens est d'une certaine manière nouveau pour moi, répondit-il en soupirant.

-'Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Damon', admit-elle soudainement, le regardant d'un air suppliant. Elle déglutit avec peine et cligna des paupières pour repousser les larmes qui commençaient à apparaitre.

-'Dormir serait une bonne chose', lui dit-elle, 'pour l'instant.'

-'Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.'

-'_Ecoute_…', commença-t-il, se redressant encore un peu plus. 'Je ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites me voir dire.'

Elena hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il l'aide à dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils et s'assit, croisant les mains, baissant les yeux.

-'Le fait que je me sois évanoui n'a pas brisé le sort', déclara-t-elle alors. 'C'est impossible.'

Damon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla encaisser les mots. 'Comment peux tu en être si certaine ?'

-'Parce que…', commença-t-elle, s'obligeant à lever la tête et à le regarder pendant qu'elle lui disait la vérité. '…Je n'ai jamais cessé de ressentir ou de penser. Pas même une seconde. Je rêvais.'

-'Quel genre de rêve ?'

Elle soupira

-'A propos de nous', admit-elle alors. 'Ca m'a pris un moment pour m'en souvenir mais c'est très clair dans ma tête désormais. Je me rappelle comment tout est devenu noir et le moment où tu es apparu juste.'

-'Etais-je aussi sexy que maintenant ?' demanda-t-il, souriant.

Elle ne put que lui rendre son sourire. ' Non. Mais c'était bien. Et c'est comme ça que je sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser. Je rêvais. Je m'en souviens très bien. A propos de toi.'

Tout d'abord, Damon ne dit rien, la regardant simplement. 'D'accord. Et donc nous aurions trompé le sort involontairement d'une autre manière.'

-'Pourquoi persistes-tu ?' demanda Elena, haussant le ton, les sourcils froncés. 'Pourquoi dire que nous avons trompé le sort ?'

-'Quelle autre solution avons-nous ?'

Elena secoua la tête. 'Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Et tu continues d'écarter cette possibilité comme si c'était une plaisanterie ou un mensonge. J'ai essayé de te dire ce que j'en pensais mais tu persistes à nier. Pourquoi ?'

-'Parce que je te connais', répondit Damon instantanément. 'Et je sais qu'une personne comme toi ne pourra jamais apprécier une personne comme moi. _Jamais_.'

-'Et bien tu te trompes', déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. 'C'est possible. Spécialement en Enfer.'

Le silence retomba et Elena baissa de nouveau les yeux. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir dit, mais encore confuse à propos de ce que ça signifiait.

-'Je ne veux pas ça', continua-t-elle. 'T'aimer je veux dire.'

-'Etre cela, faire ci', répondit-il en soupirant. **(2)**

-'Et rien n'a changé. Tu es toujours aussi imprévisible et dangereux et…'

-'Et c'est exactement ce que tu aimes chez moi'.

Sa tête se releva et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore une fois. 'Peut être', approuva-t-elle.

-'C'est plutôt ironique', déclara Damon.

-'De quoi ?'

-'La manière dont nous sommes ensemble', continua-t-il, '_encore_.'

Elena ferma les yeux une seconde. Ca sonnait si juste. Elle n'y avait pas pensé auparavant. Elle soupira, rouvrit les paupières et le regarda. Elle vit alors quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle avait rarement put observer. De la vulnérabilité. Tellement que ça le terrifiait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de se lever et de l'embrasser. Le faire se sentir mieux. Lui dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'elle ne le blesserait pas. Elle suivit son instinct et se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers lui. Il sembla deviner ses intentions comme il souleva la couverture et lui permis de se placer sur le canapé près de lui. Il la recouvrit tout de suite avec la couverture et la rapprocha. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Elena soupira.

-'Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux ?' lui demanda Damon et elle put facilement discerner l'incertitude et la vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas mais d'un autre côté, ce nouveau côté lui allait vraiment bien.

Elle hésita une second, 'C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie, approuva-t-elle, avec plus de conviction dans sa voix que jamais auparavant.

Damon sourit légèrement et son corps se détendit. 'Tu es en train de te fourrer dans un sacré pétrin.'

Elle rit doucement. 'Laissons ça pour demain matin, tu veux bien ?'

Il approuva et elle lui sourit. Puis elle sentit sa main chaude se poser sur la peau nue de sa hanche comme il la rapprochait plus près. Elle enfouit immédiatement son visage dans son cou et se blottit tout contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, humant son odeur. Elle s'endormit immédiatement, emportée dans un rêve heureux.

* * *

**(1)** et **(2)**: _désolé pour la pauvreté de ma traduction française mais j'avoue ne pas avoir réussi à mieux traduire que cela..._

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et je suis très **heureuse** que ma traduction ait plut a beaucoup d'entre vous!_

_xoxo_


End file.
